I Had A Life Before I Met You
by Vit S
Summary: Harry Styles tinha uma vida ótima, quase perfeita. Trabalhava na melhor revista de Londres e considerava-se o homem mais feliz do mundo. Até que, em um belo dia, ele é demitido. E então, conhece Louis Tomlinson. (Português Brasileiro)
1. Chapter 1

_É só no meu pc ou não dá pra ir para o próximo capítulo mesmo? -.-'_

_Aff, esse site tá com putaria -.-' Se não tiver o botão de ir para o próximo cap., é só trocar o 1 pelo 2, ali na url, o número que tá alone entre duas barras. Ah, antes de vocês pensarem que eu estou louca e não postei mais porra nenhuma, tem até o capítulo 4 agora u-u (06/10/12)_

* * *

**HARRY P.O.V**

Aquele estava sendo o pior dia da minha vida. Tinha acabado de ser demitido e estava com um monte de papéis e pastas em minhas mãos, saindo da empresa tranquilamente, quando um carro passou sobre a poça de água que estava bem na minha frente e me molhou inteiro. Claro que eu nem me imaginei matando o motorista.

- Ah claro. Não bastava me ensopar inteiro, eu tinha que deixar a carteira cair na poça, isso deixa o dia de todo mundo mais feliz. - Eu falava comigo mesmo enquanto pegava a carteira, torcendo para que as notas não estivessem tão encharcadas ao ponto de rasgarem.

A chuva tinha acabado fazia quase meia hora, então todos estavam me olhando pelo fato de eu ser o único na rua que estava ensopado. E para piorar um pouco mais a minha situação, o ônibus que eu precisava pegar estava saindo do ponto. Não me restou opção, saí correndo atrás dele, não tinha tempo para esperar outro. Cerca de cem metros depois, o motorista parou e eu entrei ofegante.

Sentei-me no único banco disponível, um ao lado da janela. Eu ainda estava pingando.

Cheguei em casa e minha mãe ainda não estava lá, então decidi tomar banho. Fui para a cozinha e esquentei o resto do almoço do dia, depois fui para a sala procurar algo legal para assistir. Como não tinha nada de interessante passando na televisão, decidi colocar um filme que faz com que eu esqueça todos os meus problemas.

Estava concentrado no filme quando meu celular começou a tocar, me dando um susto grande o suficiente para me fazer derrubar o prato no chão. Sorte que eu já tinha comido quase tudo.

Peguei o aparelho e as palavras "Zayn Malik" brilhavam na tela.

- O quê você quer, Zayn?

_- 'Ih, já vi que alguém está de mau humor._

- Eu acho que quando se é demitido é normal ficar de mau humor.

_- Cara, eu não sabia._

- Tudo bem. E o Liam, você o viu?

_- 'Vish, eu não vejo o cara desde cedo Hazza. Mas ele disse que ia passar na casa da Dani hoje, então só amanhã que ele volta para casa._

- Ah... Então a Perrie vai passar a noite ai?

_- Você não ficou sabendo? Terminei com aquela chata ontem._

- Maravilha! Quer dizer, não por vocês terem terminado, mas é que eu estava pensando em chamar você 'pra passar a noite aqui. Acho que minha mãe está de plantão no hospital hoje.

_- Você está falando sério?_

- Claro! Por que não estaria?

_- Chego ai em cinco minutos._

E ele desligou. Pausei o filme e limpei a sujeira que eu tinha feito, e em menos de três minutos tudo estava razoavelmente arrumado. Era só o Zayn, então eu não tinha que me preocupar muito.

Eu o conheci no primeiro ano do ensino médio, ou seja, ano retrasado, e ele é meu melhor amigo desde então.

Enquanto ele não chegava, eu decidi fazer pipoca, já que era sexta-feira e não teríamos aula amanhã, nós ficaríamos acordados a noite toda, e guerra de pipoca já se encontrava na lista de coisas para fazer. Eu destranquei a porta e me joguei no sofá, esperando Zayn. Pouco tempo depois, ele abriu a porta.

- Hazza? Ah, você está ai, cara. O que você 'tá vendo?

- Um filme realmente muito triste. Assim, tem uma família, mas a mãe é brutalmente assassinada e o filho é sequestrado, então o pai começa uma busca incessante pelo filho. Mas no final tudo fica bem. - Eu disse, enquanto ele se aproximava.

- Nossa... Qual é o nome desse filme?

- Procurando Nemo, por quê?

- 'Af, e eu pensando que era um filme que envolvia tiros e perseguição em alta velocidade... - Zayn falou, jogando-se no sofá - E aí, como você está?

- Você não tem noção de como foi meu dia. Primeiro eu fui demitido, depois, quando eu estava saindo da firma, cheio de coisas na mão, um belíssimo motorista decide passar com o carro na poça d'água que estava bem na minha frente, me deixando todo sujo e molhado. Aí eu fui tomar o ônibus e tive que correr atrás dele para poder entrar. Então eu vim para casa e quase queimei toda a comida.

- Poxa... Queimar a comida é grave, hein... - Ele falou com o tom mais irônico que conseguiu, sentando-se no sofá.

- Ha-ha - Eu ri ironicamente e joguei uma pipoca nele.

- Ah, é assim agora? – Ele pegou o pote de pipocas que estava sobre a mesa de centro e jogou três em mim, rindo.

"Pelo jeito a guerra de pipocas vai começar mais cedo do que eu esperava."

Ficamos "guerreando" até o filme acabar, e ainda tinha sobrado um pouco menos da metade de cada pote de pipocas. Eu não imaginava que uma guerra poderia durar tanto assim. Joguei mais duas pipocas nele.

- Agora para, Hazza. Eu estou com fome, vou comer o resto. E se você jogar mais pipoca em mim, eu vou fazer você... Lamber o meu carro, é. E olha que eu não lavo ele tem quase um mês já.

- Okay, parei. Não quero nem imaginar por onde você andou e quem pode ter entrado lá. Eca. – Eu disse, fazendo cara de nojo.

[...]

Já estava quase amanhecendo e nós decidimos ir para o quarto. Só tinha duas camas no apartamento; a minha e a de minha mãe. Eu não deixaria ele dormir sozinho, vai saber o que ele poderia fazer, então decidi que dormiríamos na cama de casal. Estranho dormir com um homem, mas se minha mãe chegasse e ele estivesse nu por exemplo, ela com certeza surtaria. Pelo menos comigo na mesma cama ele se comportaria.

- Harry, eu posso te contar uma coisa que eu nunca contei para ninguém? – Zayn falou, jogando-se na cama de casal da minha mãe. Fui correndo e pulei do lado dele.

- Tipo... Um segredo?

- É.

- Mas não foi você que falou que segredos só se chamam segredos quando só o dono dele sabe? – Eu perguntei, e como resposta, recebi um olhar assassino – Ei, calma, eu 'tava só brincando.

Ele bufou.

- Eu te falei que eu terminei com a Perrie, não falei?

- Falou. E eu ainda não sei o real motivo. Quer dizer, eu sempre achei a garota chata, mas... Parecia que você gostava dela.

- Eu até que gostava dela, no começo. Mas depois eu...

- Você...?

- Olha, não conta para ninguém. Tipo, ninguém mesmo, se não eu te mato. – Eu ri. O quê poderia ser tão grave a ponto de ele fazer uma ameaça dessas? – Eu estou falando sério, Harold.

- Okay, desculpa. Deve ser sério mesmo, para me chamar pelo nome...

Eu olhei para ele. Zayn estava sério, pensando. Parecia tentar encontrar as palavras certas, e abria e fechava a boca várias vezes, mas sem som algum. Ele me olhou nos olhos e dava para perceber o quão nervoso ele estava.

- Harry, você já beijou um garoto?

- Sai 'pra lá, cara! – Eu falei, saindo da cama em um pulo – Olha, eu gosto muito de você, mas só que não desse jeito. Você é meu melhor amigo e, sinto muito te informar, vai continuar assim.

Ele jogou a cabeça contra o travesseiro e riu.

- Isso não foi uma cantada, Hazza! Eu só estava perguntando. – Ele falava, ainda rindo.

- Você já?

Nesse momento, o sorriso de Zayn desapareceu. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Eu... Já.

- Quem?

- O Liam.

Eu arregalei os olhos, surpreso.

- Quando foi isso, Zayn?

- Er... Um pouco antes de terminar com a Perrie. – Ele respondeu, corando. Eu ainda estava calado. Sentei-me na cama novamente – Eu... Eu pensava que gostava dele só como amigo, sabe? Mas teve uma noite que ele me chamou lá no apartamento dele, e quando eu cheguei lá, ele estava chorando e com uma garrafa de vodka na mão. Aí eu perguntei o quê estava acontecendo e ele me contou todos os problemas dele, e nisso nós já estávamos sentados no sofá, e ele estava com a cabeça no meu ombro. Então eu olhei para ele e ele simplesmente me beijou.

- E...? O quê você fez?

- Er... Eu só correspondi e aí a gente... Esquece. – Ele falou, corando ainda mais – Harry, eu acho que gosto dele.

- Poxa vida... Então você terminou com a Perrie por causa do Liam?

- Não! Quer dizer, também, mas... Enfim, ela é muito irritante.

- Você sabe que pode estar confundindo as coisas, não sabe Zayn?

- Acho que não estou, Haz. Por que, quando eu beijava a Perrie, mesmo no começo do namoro, eu não sentia nada de diferente, sabe? Não era forçado nem nada, mas não era a melhor coisa do mundo.

- Você está falando que ela beija mal, é isso? – Eu perguntei, rindo.

- Cala a boca e me deixa continuar. Enfim, quando o Liam me beijou, eu... É até estranho falar assim... Mas foi diferente. Meu coração bateu mais rápido e parecia que eu estava em uma montanha-russa... Quê foi?

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. Ele realmente estava falando aquilo?

- Posso te pedir um favor, Zayn?

- Claro.

- Não faça mais essa cara de adolescente apaixonada enquanto fala do Liam. Fica ridículo em você.

[...]

Acordei com minha mãe me chamando.

- Harry! Anda, levanta! Vem me ajudar a fazer o café para o seu amigo!

- Mas quê ami- Zayn! Onde ele se meteu? – Eu me sentei na cama e olhei para os lados, tentando descobrir onde estava enquanto esfregava os olhos. Ah claro, eu tinha dormido na cama da minha mãe, logo depois de assistir um filme qualquer com o Zayn. Levantei-me e andei até a porta do banheiro. Trancada – Zayn?

- Já vou sair Haz! Só vou terminar de arrumar o cabelo.

- Então eu vou descer e arrumar as coisas, por que se eu ficar te esperando aqui no quarto, provavelmente vou acabar morrendo de fome.

- Ha-ha.

Já estava saindo do quarto quando meu celular começou a tocar. "LIZZY" era o que estava na tela. Eu sorri e atendi.

- Oi Liz!

_- Hazza, eu sinto muito pelo emprego! Fiquei sabendo agora. Mas aqui é um inferno mesmo, espero que você ache um local melhor, você merece._

- Valeu. Enfim, você ligou só para isso?

_- Nossa Hazza, quanto mau humor._

- Acabei de acordar, dá um desconto.

_- Enfim, eu queria saber quando você vem buscar o resto das suas coisas. É que já contrataram alguém para o seu antigo cargo, então eu pensei que seria legal você esvaziar a sala ainda hoje. Para não ter que encarar a pessoa que te substituiu, sabe?_

- Nossa, você melhorou muito meu dia com esse comentário, poxa vida. Muito obrigado mesmo.

_- Aw, 'tadinho do Haroldinho!_

- Não me chama assim, você sabe que eu não gosto.

_- Ui, ele está estressado. Harry, eu tenho que desligar agora. Acabaram de avisar que o chefe está na porta da empresa, então eu tenho que correr, você sabe do que eu estou falando._

- Okay, boa sorte. E ah, que horas é o seu almoço mesmo?

_- Do meio dia até as treze._

- Te vejo meio dia, no restaurante de sempre.

_- Isso é uma tentativa de encontro? Harry, você sabe que eu tenho namorado._ – Ela falou, sarcasticamente.

- LIZ!

_- Okay, parei. Até parece que eu tenho namorado... Enfim, até mais tarde, tchau._

- Tchau.

E ela desligou.

[...]

Já estava desistindo de esperar Zayn para tomar café quando ele saiu do banheiro, todo arrumado e perfumado.

- Wow, tudo isso é para quem? - Eu perguntei, rindo. Ele apenas me lançou um olhar assassino.

- Bom dia, Anne.

- Bom dia, Zayn. Dormiu bem?

- Dormi. Quer dizer, poderia ter dormido melhor se o seu filho não se virasse tanto. Sabia que só ele consegue me acordar? Nem minha mãe consegue isso...

- Realmente, não sei como você não saiu daquela cama. O Harry não para quieto!

- Se eu não sofresse de um mal chamado preguiça, eu com certeza teria ido para a cama dele ou para o sofá. - O celular dele começou a tocar e ele atendeu - Oi... Não, eu estou na casa do Harry... Mas eu não te-... 'Tá... Aham... Okay... Até.

- Ui, tem alguém esperando por ele.

- Cale a boca, Harry. Enfim, Anne, desculpe por qualquer coisa, mas eu tenho que ir... Minha mãe está me esperando. - Essa última parte ele falou olhando fixamente para mim. E claro, eu não pude deixar de rir.

- Vai lá abrir a porta para ele enquanto eu termino de arrumar as coisas, Harry. Tchau Zayn, volte quando quiser. Sabe que nós sempre estaremos de portas e braços abertos para receber você. - Minha mãe falou e Zayn beijou-a na bochecha - Por que você não é carinhoso igual a ele, Harold?!

Eu sorri e abri a porta, deixando Zayn passar.

- Ah, mãe, será que você se importa se eu almoçar fora hoje? Já são onze horas, e a Liz me cham-

- Você vai almoçar com a Elizabeth então? - Ela perguntou séria.

- Vou... Por quê?

- Nada... - Ela sorriu e começou a cantarolar. Se ela estava pensando que eu e Liz tínhamos algo, ela estava totalmente errada - Até mais tarde então.

- Até. - Eu falei e saí de casa. Virei para o portão e vi Zayn com o sorriso mais malicioso que ele tinha.

- Ui, alguém vai ter um encontro.

- Cala a boca, você sabe que ela é só minha amiga.

- Aham, claro. - Ele falou ironicamente, e eu respondi com um olhar assassino - Okay, parei.

[...]

Cheguei no restaurante dez minutos atrasado e encontrei Liz sentada ao lado da janela, de costas para a porta. Caminhei até ela e... Bem, um garoto estava conversando animadamente com ela.

- Lizzy?

- Harry! E aí, como vai?

- Poderia estar melhor.

- Ah. Enfim, hoje foi o primeiro dia do Louis na empresa e eu pensei que seria legal se ele almoçasse com a gente, pode ser?

- Claro, sem problemas! Olá Louis, sou o Harry. Prazer em te conhecer. - Falei, estendendo a mão para ele.

- Er, o prazer é todo meu, Harry. - Ele falou baixinho, corando um pouco.

"Ele é tímido, que bonitinho... Harold, ele é um garoto. Não vai querer repetir o erro, não é?"

- Então, você conheceu Elizabeth hoje? – Perguntei, tentando puxar assunto.

- É, ele... Er... Ele foi escolhido para o seu antigo cargo, Hazza.

- M-me desculpe... Se eu soubesse, eu... Ah, que vergonha! Elizabeth, por quê você não me disse isso antes? Sinto muito, eu já vou... Na verdade, não era nem para eu estar aqui... – Louis falou, levantando-se e pegando o paletó. Liz mordeu o lábio inferior e eu segurei-o pelo braço.

- Que isso, cara. Não tem problema nenhum, fica. Se quer saber, eu detestava aquele trabalho mesmo, já estava até procurando outro.

Ele ficou olhando de mim para Liz, pensando.

- Tudo bem mesmo?

- Claro. Por quê eu ficaria chateado? Só por quê você está ocupando meu antigo cargo? – Eu disse brincando, e ele abaixou a cabeça – Ei, eu estava brincando.

- Mas e então Haz, você já contou para a sua mãe que está desempregado?

- Não. Na verdade, o único ser que sabe isso é o Zayn. Tirando todo o pessoal da empresa, é claro. Mas enfim, alguém sabe de algum lugar que esteja precisando de qualquer coisa?

- Qualquer coisa? - Louis perguntou, confuso.

- O Hazza vai para a faculdade ano que vem só, Lou.

- Ah...

- E você, Louis?

- Quê?

- Você faz faculdade do quê? - Eu perguntei.

- Er, eu faço pedagogia.

- Pedagogia? Mas isso não é para trabalhar com crianças? O quê faz naquela empresa então? - Liz perguntou, confusa.

- É que eu estava precisando urgentemente de dinheiro, e aquela oportunidade surgiu... Então eu estou aqui. Mas eu adoro crianças. Sempre adorei, e por isso, quando eu casar, minha casa estará sempre cheia de crianças.

- Haz, fala sério, ele não é o homem perfeito?

"Não tenho do quê reclamar, até agora... Principalmente da aparência..." - Eu pensei, analisando-o - "Harold, pare com isso já. Tudo bem, ele é realmente bonito e simpático, mas pare de agir como uma adolescente retardada!"

- Mas e então, eu acho que vim até aqui para comer, não só para conversar. Quando é que vamos pedir a comida, hein? Eu estou com fome! - Falei, e quase instantaneamente Louis começou a rir.

- Desculpem, mas você me lembrou um amigo de infância. - Ele disse em meio aos risos - Mas o Harry está certo, Liz. E nós temos pouco tempo, não se esqueça disso.

[...]

- Louis, você se importa em ir na frente? É que eu queria conversar com o Harry... - Liz disse, assim que saímos do restaurante.

"Droga. Eu não vou falar sobre isso."

- Tudo bem. Então tchau Harry. E te vejo na empresa, Liz. - Ele falou, enquanto se distanciava. Elizabeth virou de frente para mim, olhando-me nos olhos.

- E então, Hazza. Como está sendo seu dia?

- Até que está bem interessante.

- Sei...

- Mas e o seu dia? O Louis começou hoje?

- Meu dia está chato. Estou sem o meu melhor amigo, não tenho com que falar. Se bem que, apesar de o Lou ter começado hoje e de ele ser realmente muito tímido, ele é um cara legal.

- Ele parece ser legal. - Eu disse e ela me olhou maliciosamente.

- E ai...?

- E ai o quê, Liz?

- O quê achou dele? - Ela lançou o sorriso mais malicioso possível. Revirei os olhos.

- Vai começar com isso de novo? Lembra o que aconteceu da última vez?

- Mas o Lou é diferente, Haz.

- Como você sabe? Você não passou nem um dia com ele! Ele pode muito bem ser igualzinho ao-

- Ele não é, okay? Eu tenho certeza.

- 'Tá bom então. Liz, eu já vou, tenho que procurar emprego. E você, senhorita, tem que trabalhar, o Simo-

- 'Af, nem me lembre do Simon. Aquele maldito. Okay então, Harry. Te vejo de noite?

- Claro! E ah, Liz?

- Sim...?

- Ele até é bonitinho.

- Bonitinho? Aquele cara é simplesmente o garoto mais lindo que eu já vi! Quero dizer, o cara mais lindo que eu já vi nessa cidade.

- Também não é para tanto, Lizzy. Tchau, até mais tarde.

- Okay então, até mais Hazza. - Ela disse, distanciando-se. E então eu dei meia-volta e voltei para casa. Estava cansado de mais para procurar emprego, ainda mais em um sábado. E esse não era um sábado comum, era o meu primeiro sábado de folga em um ano e três meses.

**UMA SEMANA DEPOIS**

Estava lá eu no meu novo emprego, trabalhando loucamente, quando vi Elizabeth e Louis entrando no restaurante e sentando-se na mesma mesa de sempre. Claro, o meu dia tinha acabado de ficar perfeito. Peguei um bloco de notas e uma caneta e fui atendê-los, bufando.

- O quê vão querer?

- Que você pare de trabalhar e almoce conosco. - Liz falou e eu fingi pensar por alguns segundos.

- Sinto muito, isso está em falta hoje. - Falei, por fim, e Louis sorriu.

- Qual é cara, senta aí só um pouco! Tem mais garçons aqui, não só você. - Ele disse, puxando uma cadeira.

- Eu sei, mas hoje está lotado. E sem falar que eu trabalho aqui não tem nem uma semana! Agora decidam-se logo, eu não posso ficar conversando.

- Okay então, senhor "sou-muito-sério-no-trabalho", a gente vai querer o de sempre, você sabe o que é. - Ela falou, entregando-me o cardápio. Louis sorriu e fez o mesmo. Eu revirei os olhos e fui para a cozinha, avisar o pedido deles.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, os pratos estavam prontos. Respirei fundo e fui até a mesa deles, que estavam conversando animadamente.

- Pronto. Vão beber o quê?

- Vodka, por favor. - Liz disse, sorrindo.

- Você tem que voltar ao trabalho, Liz. Eu queria um suco de maracujá e ela vai ficar com um guaraná mesmo.

- Louis! Quem você pensa que é para mandar em mim?

- Seu chefe. - Ele respondeu, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Liz lançou um olhar assassino e ele sorriu, assim como eu.

- Então, um suco de maracujá e um guaraná? - Eu perguntei, tentando chamar atenção, e Elizabeth revirou os olhos.

- Já que o cara que é meu chefe não faz nem duas semanas não me deixa tomar vodka, vou ter que ficar com o guaraná mesmo.

- Okay então, volto já.

Eu estava andando até o refrigerador para pegar as bebidas quando alguém que estava segurando um copo de água tropeçou em mim, me molhando e quebrando o copo.

"Ótimo. Agora eu vou ter que limpar isso e dar um jeito de trocar de roupa, mesmo que só tenha me molhado na frente."

- Wow, desculpa, eu não te v- HARRY!

Congelei ao escutar aquela voz, e tenho certeza absoluta que Liz fez a mesma coisa.

- O quê você está fazendo aqui? - Eu perguntei, tentando parecer calmo. Mas a presença _dele_ ainda me incomodava, e tudo era culpa da Liz.

- Vim almoçar, oras. E, a julgar por suas roupas, você está trabalhando aqui agora, acertei? - _Ele_ disse, olhando-me de alto a baixo - Ops... Parece que eu molhei o lugar certo, não é?

Eu olhei para baixo e vi que minha camisa branca estava totalmente transparente na região do abdome, então cruzei os braços, tentando atrapalhar sua visão.

- Não tem nada para você aqui, quer dizer, além da comi-

- Tem a comida... E tem gente que come. - _Ele_ falou, com um olhar malicioso, o que fez com que eu corasse fortemente.

- Vá se foder.

- Esse é o seu trabalho, Harry. - _Ele_ se aproximou, colocando a mão em meu ombro. Depois sussurrou - E tenho que dizer que você faz isso maravilhosamente bem.

Depois de falar isso, _ele_ pagou a conta e deixou o local. Respirei fundo e continuei andando em direção à geladeira.

- Um suco de maracujá e um guaraná. - Repeti, pegando as bebidas. Andei até a mesa de Liz e Louis e entreguei-as.

- Você viu aquilo, Liz?

- Vi... E eu ainda me sinto mal por ter apresentado _ele_ para você.

- Não tem problema, é passado. - Eu falei, dando de ombros.

- Mas você ficou tenso quando ele cochichou. - Liz comentou, bebericando o refrigerante - Afinal, o que _ele_ falou para você?

Pela segunda vez no dia, eu congelei.

- Nada. _Ele_ não falou nada de importante. Agora eu vou atender aquela outra mesa ali, por quê já estão me chamando faz tempo. Algum problema, Louis?

O garoto estava totalmente corado, olhando fixamente para o garfo.

- Ahn? Não, eu... Está tudo bem.

- Okay então. Qualquer coisa, me chamem. - Eu disse, distanciando-me da mesa.

- Harry, espera! - Virei-me e vi Louis levantando da mesa - Que horas você sai?

- As seis, por quê?

- Ah, eu vou para a casa da Liz, e seria legal se você passasse por lá.

- Okay então, Lou. Até as seis e meia. - Eu falei, sorrindo. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e se afastou.

* * *

**N.A.: Ficou muito grande? Ficou né? KKKK**  
**Enfim, eu ia postar essa história no Nyah mesmo, mas eles inventaram umas coisas e eu ainda estou muito brava. Mas se eles resolverem por acabar com a putaria e voltar ao normal, eu vou postar lá mesmo (coisa que eu duvido que eles façam, masok kk)**

**Enfim, é isso aí, 2bj pra quem leu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOUIS P.O.V**

_**Mesmo dia, 17:32**_

E lá estava eu, voltando para a minha casa depois de um longo dia de trabalho. Okay, não foi tão longo assim, já que o meu chefe, Simon Cowell, deixou todos os funcionários saírem mais cedo. É, isso foi estranho, até por que ele sempre pede para ficarmos até mais tarde.

Estava parado no trânsito, pensando em algum caminho alternativo para chegar na casa de Liz e tive uma ideia maravilhosa. Entrei na próxima rua à direita e fui até o restaurante em que Harry trabalhava, estacionando o carro do outro lado da rua.

Entrei no restaurante e me sentei em uma mesa afastada, esperando Harry. Pouco tempo depois, ele foi atender uma mesa que tinha cinco meninas, e uma delas devia ter falado algo um tanto desnecessário, já que ele enrubesceu e sorriu timidamente.

Foi aí que percebi que estava prestando muita atenção em Harry. Mais do que deveria, pois eu me peguei olhando para aquelas maravilhosas covinhas que apareciam todas as vezes que ele sorria. Mas tudo bem prestar atenção em um amigo, não é? Isso é normal, não é?

"Claro que é normal, Louis. Ele é um amigo seu, você só está vendo se ele está bem." - Eu pensei, chacoalhando a cabeça. E então senti meu celular vibrar. Era uma mensagem da minha namorada. Se fosse só isso, tudo bem, mas o problema era que, quando minha mãe descobriu que estava grávida, prometeu que se eu fosse um menino e fosse saudável, eu me casaria com minha prima Eleanor, por quê os pais dela conseguem ser mais religiosos do que os meus.

Sabe, a Eleanor é uma pessoa legal, e eu até gosto dela, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Enfim, eu estava lá no restaurante, pensando na vida quando Harry apareceu do meu lado, sorrindo.

- E ai Lou, o quê faz aqui?

- Ah, eu saí mais cedo do trabalho.

- Eu percebi. Mas a questão é: como? - Ele sentou-se de frente para mim.

- O Simon estava estranho hoje.

- Estranho em que sentido? - Ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho e mordendo a tampa da caneta, mas logo que percebeu o que estava fazendo, tirou-a da boca.

- Ele estava alegre, cumprimentou todos quando chegou depois do almoço e estava sorrindo.

- Estranho. Ele nunca fez isso enquanto eu trabalhava lá.

- Vai ver o motivo era você, Harry. - Eu disse, rindo.

- Ha-ha, como você é engraçado. E ai, vai fazer o quê agora?

- Eu estava indo para a casa da Liz, mas resolvi passar aqui e te dar uma carona, por quê eu sou muito legal e sei que você não tem carro.

- Muito obrigado por me lembrar disso, Louis. Eu queria mesmo pensar que enquanto todos os meus amigos são livres para ir para qualquer lugar no momento que quiserem, eu tenho que tomar ônibus, por que isso é legal. Carro para quê, quando se tem um ônibus lotado de pessoas fedendo no fim o dia?

- Para de drama e vamos logo, Harry.

- Acontece que eu não posso sair agora. Só daqui vin-

- HAROLD, VOCÊ SE ESQUECEU DA MESA NOVE! - Alguém gritou lá de dentro e Harry revirou os olhos.

- JÁ VOU! - Ele gritou de volta - Viu só? Por isso eu não posso sair antes, ninguém deixa e todo mundo controla todo mundo aqui.

- Espera. - Eu disse, segurando o braço dele enquanto ele levantava.

- Que foi?

- Sério que seu nome é Harold? - Mordi o lábio inferior para não rir, e ele revirou os olhos, respirando fundo.

- Três palavras: Vá. Se. Ferrar. - Ele falou, sorrindo falsamente - Só não falo palavrão por quê você vai me dar carona até a casa da Liz quando eu sair daqui e-

-HAROLD!

- ESTOU INDO! MAS QUE COISA! Enfim Louis, você me espera aqui?

- Se você me der um suco de abacaxi, espero sim.

- Okay, já volto com seu pedido.

- Mas eu 'tava brincando, não precisa.

- Ha-ha. - Ele riu ironicamente e se afastou antes que chamassem ele novamente.

[...]

- ALELUIA, ATÉ QUE ENFIM ESSE INFERNO ACABOU POR ESSA SEMANA! - Harry disse, enquanto saía do restaurante correndo - Aonde você estacionou o carro, Lou? Ah, está ali. Vem logo, sai dessa mesa antes que me chamem para jogar o lixo!

- Nossa, você fala de um jeito que parece que é o fim do mundo... E não vai adiantar nada você sair correndo desse jeito sendo que eu estou com a chave do carro, você não vai poder entrar.

- Eu quebro o vidro e abro a porta, simples assim.

- Ah é, por que você pode mesmo quebrar um vidro blindado. E se você conseguisse, o carro tem alarme, você não iria conseguir abrir a porta.

- Então eu entro pela janela mesmo.

- Ha-ha. - Eu falei, destrancando o carro. Ele entrou e começou a rir - Qual o motivo de tanta alegria?

- Eu me lembrei agora que, no dia que eu fui demitido, um carro igual à esse passou na poça que estava na minha frente e me ensopou inteiro. Foi você?

- Não, eu não sou assim. Se eu estivesse com pressa, eu atropelaria as pessoas logo, não ficaria no acostamento ou sei lá aonde passando por buracos e mais buracos, e sujando o meu carro. Enfim, você quer passar na sua casa para trocar de roupa?

- Eu gostaria muito de trocar de roupas, ainda mais que, depois de aquele cara ter me molhado um pouco, uma mulher conseguiu, não sei como, derrubar uma taça de vinho em mim, aí eu fui obrigado à trocar de uniforme, e a única camisa disponível era essa, um número menor. Por isso está pequena desse jeito.

- Okay então, só me fala o endereço que eu vou direto para lá.

[...]

Depois de dez minutos no carro, conversando sobre assuntos aleatórios, nós chegamos no prédio em que ele morava.

- Qual andar é o seu?

- Sétimo, por quê?

- Ah, nada. O elevador funciona?

- Ah, ele parou de funcionar faz uns três anos, e o síndico não chamou ninguém para consertar aquilo ainda, então só tem escada.

- Aah... Eu acho que vou te esperar no carro mesmo, Harry.

- Para de ser preguiçoso e vamos logo, Louis.

- Sério que eu vou ter que subir quatorze lances de escada?

- Vinte e um lances, para falar a verdade.

Eu arregalei os olhos e olhei para ele.

- VINTE E UM?

- Três lances por andar, desculpa. Agora vem, sai logo desse carro, Ou então fica ai, mas você sabe que eu vou demorar. Só subir e descer aquilo dá uns dez minutos, e eu ainda vou ter que me tro-

- Okay, eu vou com você. Mas eu posso usar o banheiro?

- Primeira vez na casa de uma pessoa e já vai para o banheiro? Não te ensinaram nada, Louis? - Ele falou, rindo - Vem logo, seu preguiçoso.

Desci do carro e o alarmei, enquanto Harry me puxava até a entrada do prédio. Alguém estava saindo de lá, e esse alguém não nos viu, estava conversando animadamente com uma garota.

- NIALL! - Harry gritou e abraçou o menino, que levou um susto gigante quando me viu - Niall, esse é o Lo-

- Eu sei quem ele é, Harry. E faz realmente muito tempo que não o vejo... Como vai, Louis?

- Er... Eu estou bem... Mas depois de todo esse tempo, eu não vou ganhar um abraço também?

O irlandês riu.

- Eu pensei que você ainda era aquele garoto frio que eu conheci naquela viagem, dez anos atrás. Afinal, você nunca suportou que outras pessoas encostassem em você.

- Que nada, eu mudei bastante nesses quatro anos que a gente ficou sem se ver. - Eu disse, corando. Ele sorriu e me abraçou forte.

- Cara, que saudade de você!

- Eu também senti.

- E ai, ainda 'tá namorando? - Ele disse, soltando-me. Olhei rapidamente para Harry e ele estava incrédulo.

- Ah, estou sim. E mesmo que eu não gostasse dela, tem a minha mãe...

- Verdade. Mas enfim, o quê faz aqui, Louis?

- Ah, eu só estou acompanhando o Harry, ele veio só trocar de roupa.

- É, então vamos Louis, a Liz vai matar a gente. - Harry falou, me puxando para dentro do prédio - Até mais, Niall!

- Okay então, até mais Harry. Tchau Louis, foi bom ver você!

- Foi bom ver você também, Niall.

[...]

- Harry... É melhor... Eu não... Aguento mais...

- Ah, o quê é isso Lou?! Faltam só mas cinco lances, anime-se!

- Sério, eu... Nunca subi... Tantas escadas... Assim... Eu estou... Morrendo...

- Está morrendo mas continua falando e subindo, não é? Vem, vamos logo.

Eu lancei um olhar assassino para ele e continuei subindo em silêncio. Chegamos no andar dele e Harry foi correndo abrir a porta do apartamento. Sinceramente não sei como ele consegue correr depois de subir tantas escadas assim. Eu encostei na parede contrária a da porta e fechei os olhos.

- Lou, eu vou me trocar, qualquer coisa o banheiro é no fim do corredor, okay?

- 'Tá...

Depois de descansar o suficiente e ir ao banheiro, eu sentei no sofá e fiquei olhando para as fotos que estavam na estante. Várias eram de Harry quando pequeno, mas tinha uma que me chamou atenção não sei realmente o motivo. Era uma não tão antiga, na qual um garoto estava rindo com um prato de bolo amassado na mão e Harry estava com o rosto totalmente sujo de cobertura de bolo, mas também estava sorrindo. Peguei a foto e fiquei tentando descobrir se conhecia aquele garoto de algum lugar.

- Lou? O que está fazendo? - Harry disse, saindo do quarto.

- Er, nada. Eu estava só vendo umas fotos.

- Ah... Essa foto tem uma história engraçada. Mas é muito comprida, se quiser eu cont-

- Conta agora. A gente tem tempo, a Liz nem ligou ainda. - Eu pedi. Ele pensou por alguns segundos e sentou-se no sofá.

- Okay. Essa foto foi tirada no aniversário do Zayn, que você provavelmente vai conhecer hoje. Enfim, depois de cantar parabéns, _esse cara_ aqui - Ele apontou para o garoto com o prato - achou que seria legal fazer uma guerra de comida, e eu fui o único que não aprovou. Então _ele_ apertou o bolo na minha cara, simples assim. Aí, é claro, eu peguei o meu pedaço de bolo e joguei no Liam, e foi assim até acabar todo o bolo.

- Eu nunca fui numa festa de aniversário...

- Você está falando sério? Todo mundo já foi numa festa de aniversário.

- Mas eu não, Harry. Eu nunca fui e nunca tive uma.

- Quando é seu aniversário mesmo, Lou?

- Em Dezembro.

- Okay então.

- Vamos para a casa da Liz?

- Ah, claro... Só vou pegar uma garrafa de Whisky.

- Você tem isso aqui? E sua mãe deixa você tomar?

- Na verdade ela nem sabe disso, Louis. A Liz trouxe no meu aniversário e deixou aqui, então eu vou só devolver pra ela.

- Aah... Quando é o aniversário dela mesmo?

- Em Julho. Preparado para descer as escadas?

- Não mesmo. Como você consegue viver aqui? E na hora das compras, como vocês fazem para subir com todas as sacolas? Porquê é muita escada! - Eu disse, enquanto saíamos do apartamento e ele trancava a porta. Senti algo vibrando no meu bolso - Espera um segundo, okay?

ELEANOR CALDER

Essas duas palavras apareciam na tela. Eu sorri e atendi.

- Alô?

_- Oi amor! Quanto tempo!_

- Els, você me ligou ontem de noite.

_- Eu sei, mas hoje eu ainda não tinha falado com você. E aí, como foi o seu dia?_

- Foi bom, eu saí mais cedo do trab-

_- Saiu mais cedo e nem me avisou!_

- E por qual razão eu deveria te avis-

_- Eu voltei para Londres, amor. Eu ia até fazer uma surpresa, mas não aguentei, eu tinha que te ligar, já estava morrendo de saudade!_

- Eu também estava com saudade, amor. E como foi o seu dia?

_- Ah, nada fora do comum... Só tirei umas fotos na parte da manhã e depois tive que voltar para casa, só isso... Amor, 'tô indo pra sua casa, okay?_

- Acontece que eu não estou em casa agora, Els.

_- Você está aonde então?_

- Indo para a casa da minha secretária.

_- O QUÊ? COMO ASSIM? LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON, ME RESPONDA!_

- Calma amor, hoje é sexta, esqueceu?

_- E DAÍ QUE É SEXTA?_

- Toda sexta tem uma 'festinha' na casa de algum funcionário, lembra? Então, hoje a Liz convidou todos do departamento para ir 'pra casa dela, só isso.

_- Ah... Aonde você está?_

- Eu já falei que esto-

_- Eu quero saber exatamente aonde você está, Louis._

- Er... Na rua da casa da Caroline.

_- Ah, que ótimo! Eu estou na casa da Carol, me espere aí que eu vou junto com você para essa tal 'festinha'._

- Mas é só para o pesso-

_- Não interessa. Se eu não for, você não vai, ouviu?_

- Okay então, amor. - Eu disse e desliguei.

- E aí? - Harry perguntou, quase descendo as escadas - Vamos?

- Er... Sobre isso, eu queria informar que a minha namorada vai junto, tem algum problema?

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior e pensou um pouco.

- Eu acho que o pessoal não vai gostar muito de alguém que não trabalha lá ir para a 'festa', mas fazer o quê?

[...]

- Viu só Louis, é muito mais fácil descer.

- Eu sei, mas parece que não acaba nunca! Demorou quanto para descer aquilo? Meia hora?

- Também não exagera, Louis.

- Okay, desculpa, foram vinte e cinco minutos. - Eu disse, fingindo olhar no relógio, e ele me lançou um olhar assassino.

Saímos do prédio e eu vi Eleanor do outro lado da rua. Assim que ela me viu, abriu um sorriso gigantesco e atravessou a rua correndo. Ainda bem que nenhum carro estava vindo...

- Louis! - Ela disse, enquanto me abraçava fortemente - Você não tem noção do quanto senti sua falta, amor.

E então ela me beijou. Eleanor beija bem e o hálito dela é sempre refrescante, então não posso reclamar. Mas sei lá, parece que falta alguma coisa... Eu acho que estou cansado de só poder namorar com ela. Eu queria conhecer outras pessoas, queria me apaixonar. Eu gostava de Eleanor, mas não era apaixonado por ela. Nunca fui. Separamo-nos e ela continuou grudada no meu pescoço.

- Harry, essa é minha namorada, Eleanor. Els, esse é o Harry, o amigo que eu te falei.

- Olá Harry! Como vai?

- Oi. Estou bem, obrigado por perguntar.

- E então, vamos para a casa da Liz ou vamos ficar aqui, enrolando? - Eu perguntei, andando até o carro.

- Eu já te disse que não gosto muito da ideia de você ir para lá, Lou. - Eleanor fez bico e cruzou os braços.

- É, obedece sua namorada, 'Loueh. - Harry disse com o tom mais irônico que pôde enquanto sentava-se no banco de trás do carro - Okay, agora falando sério, vamos logo. Não sei vocês, mas eu estou querendo muito beber alguma coisa.

* * *

_Esse capítulo ficou muito curto e eu achei que ficou meio besta e-e Masok k'_

_Ele ficou menor que o outro :( Não foi intencional, sério kk'_

_Aah, nessa parte** "Enfim, depois de cantar parabéns, esse cara aqui[...]"** o 'esse cara' é o mesmo cara do capítulo anterior, o que molhou o Harry._

_Enfim, muito obrigada e 2bj pra quem leu \o/_


	3. Chapter 3

Só um aviso básico antes de começar: Esse capítulo tem mais de um P.O.V, então tome cuidado com as mudanças!

Boa leitura \o/

* * *

**ZAYN P.O.V**

"Eu estava na cafeteria que ficava perto de minha casa, sentado em uma das mesas do lado de fora, quando ouvi uma coisa que me chamou a atenção.

- MAS QUE PORRA DANIELLE! DESGRUDA DE MIM UM SEGUNDO PELO MENOS!

- Não precisava GRITAR COMIGO!

Virei a cabeça para ver o quê exatamente estava acontecendo. Não era normal Liam falar palavrão. Na verdade, aquela foi a primeira vez que eu escutei alguma palavra mais forte do que "merda" sair da boca dele.

Liam passou a mão direita pelo rosto, fechando os olhos com força, enquanto Danielle colocava as mãos na cintura.

- Desculpa. É que eu ando muito estressado... Deve ser por causa do trabalho... Eu não queria ter gritado com você, me desculpe...

- Tudo bem, amor... Eu entendo... E você não está com férias atrasadas? Você podia resolver isso com seu chefe, e ai nós podemos viajar juntos e-

- Danielle, será que você não entende que meu mundo não gira somente em torno de você?

- Co-como assim? O que quer dizer?

- Eu quero dizer que, quando eu tirar férias, vou querer um tempo para mim. Poxa, eu estou cansado, você não entende?

- Você nunca me fala nada, Liam.

- MAS É SEU TRAB-

- NÃO GRITA COMIGO, LIAM! VOCÊ NÃO SABE DO QUÊ EU SOU CAPAZ! - Danielle berrou, fazendo com que Liam olhasse assustado para ela.

- Viu só? Você é toda mimadinha.

- E...? - Danielle falou, cruzando os braços.

- E eu já te disse que eu odeio pessoas mimadas.

- Então você me odeia, Liam?

Eu não consegui esconder um sorriso ao ver a expressão de Liam. Ele franziu o cenho e começou a fitar os próprios pés, jogando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro.

- Eu não te odeio, Dani. Eu só... Preciso de um tempo para mim mesmo, entende?

Até mesmo para Liam, aquele tom de voz estava calmo de mais. Danielle revirou os olhos, bufando.

- Okay então, Liam.

- Eu gosto de você, sabe? Gosto mesmo. Mas eu... Eu estou um pouco cansado de tudo. Eu quero, por pelo menos um dia inteiro, ficar em casa sem falar com ninguém, e só assistindo Toy Story. Poder ficar de pijamas o dia todo, sem ter que atender uma ligação sua dizendo que você vai passar na minha casa em meia hora. É claro que eu gosto da sua companhia, mas sabe... Eu preciso de um tempo... Só quatro ou cinco dias...

- Aham. E o quê eu vou fazer nesses quatro ou cinco dias?

- Sei lá, sai com a Perrie ou com a Eleanor, faz qualquer coisa. 'Tá vendo, essa nossa relação só te deixou mais dependente de mim ainda, e isso não é legal para nenhum de nós dois.

Dizendo isso, Liam começou a se afastar dela, andando até o café aonde eu estava. Acenei para ele como se eu não tivesse visto nada, e ele apenas sorriu e se aproximou.

- Hey Liam.

- Zayn, eu sei que você viu tudo. Sério, pode parar de fingir.

- Desculpa cara, eu não quer-

- Zayn? - Ele me chamou, franzindo o cenho.

- O qu-

- Zayn?

- Mas que por-

- ZAYN! Você está aí?

A voz de Liam foi ficando cada vez mais distante, o que era um tanto estranho. E então eu acordei com Harry berrando no Nextel.

_- Zayn? 'Af, quer saber, eu desisto._

- Hazza?

_- ALELUIA! VOCÊ ATENDEU!_

- Ha-ha, como você é engraçado.

_- Você tava dormindo, cara? Ah, isso é quase tudo o que você faz, que pergunta besta a minha._

- O quê você quer?

_- Nossa, quanto mau humor._

- Para de enrolar e fala logo, ou eu vou voltar a dormir.

_- Eu queria saber se tem como você vir para a casa da Liz._

- Harry, já é mais de meia noite!

_- Eu sei, são exatamente duas e quarenta e três da madrugada. Você vem ou não?_

- Vou voltar a dormir, tenha uma boa festa. - Eu respondi, fechando os olhos e me virando na cama.

_- ZAYN! Poxa, você me deve uma!_

- Mas você não está aí com a Liz e com o povo do seu departamento? Ops, esqueci que você foi demitido! - Eu disse, com a maior ironia possível, e eu aposto que Harry revirou os olhos.

_- Mas ninguém está falando comigo. Para você ter noção, eu não fiquei com ninguém ainda!_

- Aham, e você está me chamando para ficar comigo?

_- CALA A BOCA E VEM LOGO!_

E então ele desligou. Eu sabia que, se não estivesse lá em vinte minutos, Harry me ligaria mais estressado ainda. Então achei melhor tomar um banho rápido e ir para a casa da garota.

**Casa de Elizabeth, 03:15 da madrugada.**

- Zayn! Demorou, hein! Olha, até rimou! - Um Harry completamente bêbado falou, enquanto atendia a porta. E foi nesse momento que eu percebi que eu não poderia beber nada, tinha que levar Harry para casa.

- Cara, o quê você tomou? - Perguntei, fazendo uma careta ao sentir o cheiro de álcool saindo da boca dele - Você estava mais sóbrio quando me ligou.

- 'Af, para de ser tão controlador. Vem, entra, eu quero te apresentar uma pessoa.

- Eu não estou sendo controlador, eu só estou perguntando. - Eu era puxado pelo pulso para dentro da cozinha de Liz. E a cena que vi... Bem, não me agradou tanto.

Uma garota estava sentada sobre a pia, e a blusa dela estava jogada no chão assim como a camisa do garoto que estava na frente dela, beijando-a.

Eu olhei para Harry, e ele estava corado. Muito corado.

- 'Caham. - Harry tossiu*, tentando chamar atenção. Mas claro que não funcionou.

- Haz, eu vou ali falar com a Liz e- - olhei para a dona da casa, que estava rindo, e vi a garota caindo no chão, mais bêbada que o Harry - Bem, talvez eu não vá falar com ela, mas eu vou ali fora, okay?

- 'Tá. E-eu vou usar o banheiro.

Incrível como ele pareceu sóbrio naquele momento.

**Vinte minutos depois**

Eu estava tomando um pouco de água, sentado na escada da frente da casa da Liz, quando Harry apareceu do meu lado, quase caindo.

- E aí, Zayn? O quê está fazendo?

- Pensando seriamente em levar você para sua casa.

- Ah, nãããããããão... 'Tá tão legal aqui! Vem, vamos dançar. - Ele disse, me puxando pelo pulso.

- Mas eu não quero dançar! Eu estou com sono!

- Aah, só um pouquinho Zayn! Por favor!

- Não, Harry. Vem, vamos para a sua casa.

- Mas você vai passar a noite lá ou vai para a sua casa?

- Eu vou voltar para a minha casa.

- Aaaaah, Zayn! Não!

- Chega de birra, Harry, vamos logo.

Eu arrastei-o para fora da casa de Liz e enfiei-o dentro do banco de trás do meu carro, colocando cinto e tudo mais. Depois, liguei o carro e saí do local antes mesmo que Harry pudesse falar alguma coisa. A razão de toda essa pressa? Liam e Danielle se beijando no quintal.

**LOUIS P.O.V**.

Eu tinha escutado o Harry me chamando aquela hora na cozinha, para falar a verdade. Mas ele estava louco se achava que eu ia parar o que estava fazendo para falar com ele, logo quando Eleanor estava tão bêbada que tinha concordado com aquilo. Mas acabou que ela estragou todo o clima quando vomitou na pia, é.

E então nos dois fomos para a casa dela, já que ela estava passando mal e já tinha bebido de mais

- Looooou... Por quê você me tirou de lá? 'Tava tão legal...

- Els, você vai ficar bem quietinha e vai entrar no chuveiro. Você necessita de um banho gelado.

- Você toma banho comigo?

Eu confesso que até pensei nisso, e seria bem legal. Mas ela estava totalmente bêbada e não se lembraria de nada no dia seguinte. E, para falar a verdade, eu também não estava muito sóbrio.

- Não. Você vai tomar banho, e, qualquer coisa, eu estarei do lado de fora do box. Agora anda. Vai logo 'pro banheiro. - Eu disse, enquanto empurrava a garota em direção ao chuveiro.

- Aah, Louis! Por favor, vem comigo! Eu sei que você quer...

- Chega, Els. - Eu disse, e ela me olhou tristemente - Vai querer tomar banho na banheira ou no chuveiro?

- Eu prefiro o chuveiro do Louis.

- Okay então, Els. Você vai tomar banho de chuveiro, só que não o meu. Essa temperatura 'tá boa?

Eleanor entrou no box ainda de roupas, e se molhou inteira.

- 'Tá fria.

- Melhorou assim?

Ela assentiu e tirou o casaco, assim como a blusa e a calça. Só estava tendo dificuldades com a roupa íntima, então ela pediu para que eu tirasse. E o fecho era bem na frente. Merda.

Mas, depois de ajudá-la com tudo, até vesti-la, empurrei-a até a cama, na qual ela literalmente se jogou.

- Lou, deita aqui comigo?

- Você fica extremamente carente quando bebe, não fica? - Eu perguntei e ela riu.

- Eu sinto sua falta, Lou. Mesmo.

- 'Aw, eu também sinto sua falta, Els. - Eu deitei atrás dela, abraçando-a e apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ela murmurou alguma coisa e depois virou de frente para mim e me abraçou.

- Eu te amo muito, Louis Tomlinson.

Eu acariciei seu cabelo e desci a mão para a maçã do rosto dela, enquanto ela me encarava intensamente.

- Eu também te amo, Eleanor.

Eu não queria mentir para ela, e, de certo modo, não estava mentindo. Eu a amava, mas como prima e amiga somente. Mas isso não significava que eu não tinha uma queda por ela, porque eu tinha sim. Eleanor era bonita de verdade. Não era a toa que ela era modelo.

Ficamos nessa posição até ela adormecer, o que foi realmente rápido por conta da bebida. E então eu fui para minha casa.

**ZAYN P.O.V**

Depois de dar banho no Harry e preparar um chá para nós dois, coloquei-o na cama e fui direto para o meu apartamento, que era só quatro quarteirões de distância dali. E, para o meu azar, o meu andar era o mesmo do de Liam.

Chegando lá, eu mal estacionei o carro e vi Liam e Danielle entrando no prédio. Eu sabia muito bem o que aconteceria em seguida, então decidi ir para um lugar qualquer para esfriar a cabeça. Tudo isso era muito novo para mim. Okay, não tão novo, já durava mais de dois meses. Mas eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com esse sentimento que ficava cada vez mais forte, não estava acostumado a me sentir desse jeito por causa de Liam. E saber que ele estava com aquela garota naquele momento só me machucava ainda mais.

O problema é que eu não gosto de demonstrar os meus sentimentos, justamente pelo fato de que eles são o meu maior ponto fraco. Então eu tento parecer forte, feliz e sempre animado. Mas isso não passa de atuação, já que, por dentro, eu estou cada vez mais quebrado. E a culpa não é só de Liam. A culpa também é da minha família. Eles são os seres mais preconceituosos que eu conheço, e isso em todos os sentidos. Outra coisa que me incomoda é que ninguém consegue guardar esse segredo só para si mesmo para sempre. É peso de mais para uma pessoa só carregar nas costas. Foi por isso que eu contei para Harry. E, tenho que dizer que, depois disso, eu fiquei muito melhor.

Cheguei no local que estava procurando: uma praça, que estava deserta àquela hora, e era iluminada apenas com a luz do luar. Sentei-me em uma das mesas que os idosos usavam para jogar damas, xadrez e até mesmo dominó na parte da manhã e fechei os olhos, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos e respirando fundo. Eu não estava chorando, mas se continuasse pensando nisso, iria acabar nuam situação pior ainda. Respirei fundo mais uma vez e peguei meu celular, precisava falar com alguém.

_- Alô?_

- Desculpe estar ligando tão tarde, mas eu precisava falar com você, cara.

_- Tudo bem, eu estava procurando um filme legal para assistir... Quer vir aqui em casa?_

- Não, seria meio estranho se o Harry descobrisse que eu ainda falo com você depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre vocês dois.

_- 'Nah, não pense desse jeito. Esqueça o Harry. Mas sobre o quê você quer falar?_

- Você estava certo.

_- Sobre...?_

- A última coisa que você falou para mim.

_- Aah, aquilo estava mais do que na cara, Zayn. Só você e o Liam que não perceberam naquele momento. Mas, conte-me, o que realmente aconteceu para que você percebesse que eu estava certo?_

- Eu beijei Liam. Longa história, conto mais tarde os detalhes.

_- Ah... Eu sabia que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. E ele e a Dani?_

- Devem estar transando agora, no apartamento dele.

_- Você está no seu?_

- Não, assim que eu vi os dois entrando no prédio, eu saí. Agora eu estou na praça do centro, dá para ver quase tudo daqui.

_- Ma-_

- Tem alguém chegando. Te ligo depois, vou voltar para casa.

_- Essa desculpa de que tem alguém chegando não me convenceu, Zayn. Se alguém estivesse mesmo chegando, por quê diabos você teria que desligar?_

- Cara, aqui é o centro de Londres, e são quatro e vinte da madrugada, nunca se sabe. Vou para minha casa e te ligo de lá depois, okay? Ou então eu te mando uma mensagem, sei lá.

_- Okay então. Até mais, Zayn._

E, depois disso, eu desliguei. Não sei por que eu quis falar com _ele_, não tinha nenhum motivo especial. Na verdade, Harry ficaria muito bravo comigo se descobrisse isso, afinal, ele sofreu bastante depois do que aconteceu entre os dois. Só que _ele_ não deixa Harry em paz, esse é o problema.

Enfim, acabei por voltar para casa. Até aí tudo bem, mas Liam tinha que ser meu vizinho, o quê deixava tudo mais legal e divertido, afinal, quem não quer passar metade da madrugada em claro, escutando o nome do cara que você é apaixonado saindo da boca de outra pessoa, enquanto ele faz barulhos e a cama fica batendo na parede cada vez mais forte?

Eu peguei meus fones de ouvido e separei uma playlist de músicas que me distraem bastante e fiquei escutando até as seis e quinze, que foi a hora que consegui dormir. Mas antes disso, me lembro de digitar uma mensagem para _ele_.

**_Hey cara, que tal a gente se encontrar amanhã naquele café perto da sua casa, as três da tarde?_**

**_Zayn xx_**

* * *

_Para quem não entendeu, aquilo no começo do capítulo com o Liam e a Dani, foi um sonho do Zayn. E sim, ainda é sexta-feira na fic -.-' EU SOU LERDA MSM KK_

_Vocês não tem noção de como doeu escrever a cena Elounor :/ FOI HORRÍVEL! Mas foi necessário, é -.-'_

_JURO QUE VOU TENTAR NÃO FAZER MAIS ISSO!_

_Aah, o carinha que o Zayn ligou é o mesmo carinha que molhou o Harry no primeiro capítulo... Ele vai aparecer muito na fic e eu não vou revelar o nome dele tão cedo, então sempre que eu for me referir a ele, usarei sempre o itálico, okay?_

_AFF, DETESTO ESSE SITE QUE NÃO DÁ PRA RESPONDER REVIEW -.-'_

_Okay, chega kkk_

_Enfim, é isso ai e 2bj pra quem leu *-*_


	4. Chapter 4

_Eu fiz umas mudanças e vocês vão saber quem é "ele" hoje mesmo, não estava aguentando mais esconder isso, acho que estava até ficando um tanto... Chato e-e_

_E ALELUIA, TEM UM P.O.V DO NIALL /o/_

_Okay, chega kkk Boa leitura e espero que gostem *-*(por quê eu não gostei e-e)_

* * *

**HARRY P.O.V**

**Sábado, 14:17**

Acordei no sábado com uma dor de cabeça terrível sem saber onde eu estava, só me lembrava de ter ido para a casa da Liz e que Zayn apareceu por lá, mas como eu tinha parado em minha casa era uma ótima pergunta. Levantei da cama e fui procurar meu celular para ver que horas eram e para ligar para Zayn pedindo alguma informação. Depois de procurá-lo pela casa inteira, acabei descobrindo que ele estava em baixo do meu travesseiro e tinha uma mensagem de Zayn explicando tudo o que tinha acontecido noite passada, inclusive o fato de eu estar somente de boxer e uma camiseta rasgada.

Fui tomar um banho gelado para ver se a dor de cabeça melhorava, mas nada aconteceu, então eu resolvi tomar um chá. Foi a pior decisão da minha vida. Okay, também não é para tanto, mas esse bendito chá me fez quase colocar o estômago para fora duas vezes.

Depois de lavar corretamente o banheiro _(o que só me fez vomitar mais duas vezes)_, e de escovar os dentes, eu resolvi sair para respirar um pouco de ar puro, parecia que a dor de cabeça só tinha piorado e eu não tinha remédio nenhum em casa.

Peguei o carro e fui dar uma volta pela cidade. Depois de comprar remédio para aquela maldita dor de cabeça que estava me irritando profundamente, eu acabei encontrando Zayn em um café, no centro.

- Zayn! O quê faz aqui? Eu pensei que você estava na casa de seus pais agora, não são nem quatro horas ainda! - Eu disse, saindo do carro.

- E-eu? Ah... Er... Eu não estou fazendo na-

- Espera... O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui? Quer saber, esquece. Vamos para casa antes que _ele_ queira falar comigo.

- Aqui está o seu cappuccino Zayn. Ah, olá Harry! - _O garoto_ falou e eu lancei um olhar assassino - Cara, falando sério agora, por quê você me odeia tanto assim? Sério, eu quero saber o que eu fiz de tão errado para merecer isso.

Só o fato de saber que eu estava no mesmo ambiente que _ele_ já me deixava furioso. A minha vontade era de estrangulá-_lo_ até a morte. Respirei fundo antes de responder, em uma tentativa fracassada de me acalmar.

- Aah, agora _você_ vai fingir que realmente não sabe o que fez? _Cara_,_ você_ é mais imbecil do que eu poderia imaginar, eu sinto pena de _você_.

- 'Vish... - Zayn falou, sentando-se na cadeira mais próxima e bebericando seu cappuccino.

- Eu não estou fingindo, Harry. Eu realmente quero saber o qu-

- _Você_ sabe muito bem o que _você_ fez! _Você_ sabe muito bem o que aconteceu!

- Acontece, meu querido, que eu não sei! Esse é o problema, você acha que eu sei mas eu nã-

- O PROBLEMA É QUE _VOCÊ_ ME USOU! - Eu berrei, e algumas pessoas na rua olharam assustadas para mim, mas eu não me importei - LOGO DEPOIS QUE SEU NAMORADINHO DESAPARECEU,_ VOCÊ_ COMEÇOU A SE APROXIMAR DE MIM!

_Ele_ e Zayn estavam me encarando com os olhos arregalados e as sobrancelhas arqueadas, mas novamente eu não estava me importando, eu precisava colocar tudo para fora. Nunca tinha contado o real motivo de eu odiá-_lo_ tanto para ninguém, e ou eu o fazia agora, ou não fazia nunca mais.

- Harry, isso não é verd-

- CALA A BOCA! É VERDADE SIM!_ VOCÊ_ SABIA O QUE EU SENTIA POR _VOCÊ_, E MESMO ASSIM _VOCÊ_ FEZ ISSO COMIGO!

- Eu... Eu não sabia, Ha-

- _VOCÊ_ SABIA! SABIA QUE EU ERA COMPLETAMENTE LOUCO POR _VOCÊ_, E MESMO ASSIM _VOCÊ_ ME ILUDIU!

- Mas eu n-

- _Você_ fez com que eu acreditasse que _você_ também sentia algo por mim. Mas foi só o seu querido namoradinho voltar para a Inglaterra que _você_ me largou e foi correndo para os braços dele, como se nada tivesse acontecido. E _você_ ainda tem a cara de pau de perguntar por quê eu te odeio? Sabe Nick, nós éramos amigos. Bastava você falar que não queria mais nada comigo, que não sentia mais nada por mim. Essa mentira seria melhor do que agir como se eu nunca tivesse significado algo para você. Nem a amizade você tentou salvar, você simplesmente parou de falar comigo um dia e no outro já estava se agarrando com seu namorado na rua, deixando subentendido que tudo entre nós estava acabado. - Eu falava calmamente, olhando nos olhos de Nick Grimshaw, que nem se mexia. Senti uma lágrima escorrer por meu rosto e limpei-a com a manga do suéter.

- Hazza, eu-

- Mais tarde a gente conversa, Zayn. - Eu falei e ele mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto eu entrava novamente no carro.

"Que maravilha, tudo o que eu mais queria era ver Zayn e Nick juntos. O meu melhor amigo e o cara que eu mais detesto na face da terra. Simplesmente maravilhoso." - Pensei, enquanto voltava para o meu apartamento o mais rápido que podia.

**NIALL P.O.V**

Eu estava caminhando pelas ruas de Londres, observando o quanto a cidade tinha mudado em apenas dois anos, quando vi Louis e Eleanor entrando em uma cafeteria, de mãos dadas. Sorri e fui falar com eles.

- Louis? - Chamei-o e ele sorriu. Depois cutucou Eleanor e apontou para mim.

- Niall! Quanto tempo! - A garota disse enquanto andava até mim.

- Dois anos já. Oi Louis.

- Oi Niall. Como está?

- Eu estou bem. E você?

- Estou bem também. - Ele disse e sorriu.

- Niall, eu tenho tanta coisa para te contar! Por quê não senta conosco?

- É Niall, seria bem legal. - Louis disse, sem emoção nenhuma. Eu sabia que ele não tinha esquecido aquilo.

- Okay, já que vocês insistem... - Eu disse, sorrindo maldosamente para Louis enquanto nós nos encaminhávamos para uma mesa.

[...]

Depois de termos tomado café e comido alguns muffins, Eleanor disse que precisava "retocar a maquiagem", então foi ao banheiro. E isso me deixou sozinho com Louis.

- Você estava tentando ser amigável ontem por causa do Harry, não é? - Eu perguntei, encarando-o. Ele me devolveu o olhar e pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- O quê? Você achou que eu esqueci o que aconteceu? Você foi um grande filho da puta, Niall.

- Hey, eu não xinguei a sua mãe em momento algum, tenha mais respeito.

- Depois do que você fez você quer mesmo que eu finja ser seu amiguinho? Vá se foder.

- Eu não quero que você seja meu "amiguinho", só não quero que você coloque outras pessoas no meio da conversa, obrigado. - Eu disse, me encostando na cadeira e bebericando o resto do meu café, e um silêncio extremamente desconfortável pairou por ali. Tudo culpa do olhar que Louis me lançava, claro - Mas então, quando alguém estiver perto você vai continuar fingindo ou o quê? Só para eu saber, 'pra poder entrar nesse seu joguinho também.

- Olha quem fala... Pelo o que eu sei, quem "joga" aqui é você, não eu. Agora, se não se importa, Eleanor está voltando do banheiro.

- E...?

- E você vai sair daqui. Vai arranjar alguma desculpa e vai sumir da minha frente.

- Por quê eu faria isso, Louis? A Eleanor é tão... Legal. - Eu disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Você não se atrev- Oi amor, já voltou?

- Ah, o banheiro estava até que vazio, e eu só dei um jeitinho no cabelo e retoquei o batom. Então, o que vamos fazer agora?

Louis olhou para mim ameaçadoramente assim que ela terminou de falar. Até pensei em ficar mais um pouco para atormentá-lo, mas achei melhor não, não queria causar nenhum problema sério. Ainda mais na presença de alguém tão angelical quanto Eleanor. Sorri maliciosamente e levantei rapidamente as sobrancelhas antes de me levantar da cadeira.

- Vocês terão que me desculpar, mas eu tenho que ir... Minha mãe me pediu para ajudá-la na mudança, sabem?

- Ela está se mudando? - Eleanor perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para um lado.

- Não, na verdade eu estou saindo da casa dela, vou morar em um apartamento aqui perto... - Olhei para Louis, que desviou o olhar antes que Eleanor notasse - No mesmo prédio que Harry.

O garoto arqueou as sobrancelhas e ficou observando o porta-guardanapos como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, até que Eleanor deu uma cotovelada nele.

- Que foi?

- Seja educado e se despeça dele, Lou.

- Ah. Até algum dia, Niall. - Ele disse, ainda fitando o objeto. A garota revirou os olhos e se levantou.

- Tchau, Niall. Foi bom te ver. - Ela falou, me abraçando. Sorri maliciosamente para Louis e ele me lançou um olhar assassino.

- Foi bom ver vocês também. Até algum dia. - Eu me soltei do abraço de Eleanor e estava caminhando até a saída quando ela me chamou.

- Ah, Niall, fique com o meu e-mail, ai se você viajar ou sei lá, a gente pode manter contato. - Ela disse sorrindo, e Louis revirou os olhos, bufando. Eu sorri, adorava irritar Louis.

- Obrigado, Eleanor. Agora sério, eu tenho que ir. - Olhei para Louis uma última vez e ele me lançou um olhar como se dissesse "Já era para ter ido faz tempo, cara". E então eu saí do local, deixando os dois sozinhos.

[...]

_- Niall?_

- Fala, Harry.

_- Eu queria conversar com você. Tipo, pessoalmente._

- 'Tá. Aonde você está?

_- Tem como você vir para meu apartamento?_

- Claro, eu estava mesmo indo para o seu prédio.

_- Por quê?_

- Eu vou morar aí, comprei o apartamento de baixo do seu.

_- Ah... Eu vou ficar te enchendo o saco então, vou viver no seu apartamento, e não me interessa se você estiver ocupado._ - Ele falou e eu ri.

- Não tem problema, Harry. E o que eu poderia estar fazendo?

_- Sei lá, uma garota poderia aparecer no seu apartamento... Mas, mesmo assim, eu iria tocar a campainha até você me atender, é._

- Okay então... Eu estou chegando, 'tá? Só vem destrancar a porta para mim por que o porteiro ainda não me conhece direito, e pelo o que eu soube, o interfone também está com problemas, não é?

_- Esse é mais um dos milhares de pontos negativos de se morar nesse maldito condomínio. Mas okay então, eu vou descer e te espero lá na portaria._

E então ele desligou. Peguei o primeiro táxi que apareceu e pedi para o motorista me deixar na frente do prédio de Harry.

Depois de pagar o taxista, eu andei até a portaria e vi um Harry sentado em um dos bancos, olhando para o nada. O porteiro me viu e chamou Harry, que assentiu, fitando o chão, e logo depois se levantou, ainda sem me olhar. Algo me dizia que ele estava realmente triste.

* * *

_Na minha opinião, esse capítulo ficou uma bela porcaria =D Eu simplesmente detestei \o_  
_EU NÃO AGUENTAVA MAIS ESCONDER QUEM ERA O "ELE" QUE EU TANTO FALAVA KKKK Desculpem se o jeito que vocês descobriram quem era "ele" foi retardado, mas a inspiração resolveu desaparecer por uns tempos aqui -.-' E para quem não sabe, Nick Grimshaw é um amigo gay do Harry, na vida real kkk Ele é DJ em uma rádio aí, não lembro agora qual é, sorry kk E QUE FIQUE CLARO QUE EU NÃO GOSTO DELE, PSÉ KKK  
E agora tem um clima meio estranho entre o Lou e o Niall kkk Eu gosto de deixar as pessoas meio curiosas, mas eu acho que muito mistério assim deixa a fic meio chata, sei lá kkk  
Desculpem pelo capítulo pequeno, acho que esse vai ser o menor da fic toda, então nem se preocupem. Mas a inspiração resolveu tirar uma folga esses dias, pq né -' E DOIS CAPÍTULOS NA MESMA SEMANA, FIQUEM FELIZES POR QUE ISSO VAI SER MUITO RARO DAQUI PARA FRENTE, É KKK_  
_Enfim, tudo vai se resolver até o capítulo seis ou sete, no máximo u-u_ _Eu quero dizer sobre o passado deles, okay? Bastante coisa ainda vai acontecer por aqui *-*  
E O MEU NIALL É MEIO MALVADO, FOI INSPIRADO NO DRACO MALFOY, SORRY NOT SORRY_  
_Okay, vou parar de encher o saco de vocês kk  
__Ah, uma última coisa: Eu sei da existência de vocês, fantasminhas camaradas... Não vou cobrar nada por que sei que a fic tá no começo e tals, mas sabe... Seria legal se vocês deixassem review, eu ficaria muito contente \o/  
__Isso me lembrou a Pollyanna (é assim que escreve o nome dela?) -.-' Detesto aquele livro, é uma merda e-e "Fico contente por isso, fico contente por aquilo, o jogo do contente, blá blá blá" -.-' AINDA BEM QUE ISSO TEVE TUDO HAVER COM A FIC, É  
__OKAY, AGORA CHEGA KKKK  
__Até o próximo capítulo e 2bj pra quem leu _/o/


	5. Chapter 5

_SÉRIO, DESCULPEM A DEMORA. FOI MUITO SEM QUERER, A MALDITA DA INSPIRAÇÃO RESOLVEU DESAPARECER POR UM TEMPO, MAS AGORA ELA VOLTOU \O/ Vou postar mais rápido, eu juro u-u  
__EU ESPERO QUE ESSE CAPÍTULO ESTEJA BOM POR QUE EU ESCREVI METADE DELE DE MADRUGADA E A OUTRA METADE AGORA KKK  
__SE TIVER MUITA COISA SEM SENTIDO, DESCULPA, EU VOU REVISAR AMANHÃ DE TARDE SE DER TEMPO KKK NEM ERA PARA EU POSTAR AGORA, EU ESTOU MORRENDO DE SONO, MASOK KK  
__CHEGA KKK  
__BOA LEITURA PRA VOCÊS, SEUS LINDOS *U*_

* * *

**ZAYN P.O.V**

**Duas semanas depois, sexta-feira, 21:30, apartamento do Liam**

Eu tinha acabado de comer três pedaços de pizza de frango, e já estava cheio, e o estranho era que eu não tinha comido nada depois do café-da-manhã naquele dia.

Para falar a verdade, nem era tão estranho o fato de que eu estava sem fome, já que a namorada de Liam estava lá também. E eu só não tinha saído de lá por dois motivos: por causa de Harry e por causa de Louis.

Harry tinha me apresentado para Louis três dias depois daquela discussão pública com Nick. E três dias, por que esse foi o tempo que demorou para ele voltar a falar comigo.

- E ai Zayn, vai mais uma cerveja? - Liam perguntou, abrindo a geladeira.

- Que nada cara, tenho que voltar para a minha casa ainda.

- 'Vish, ele 'tá tão bêbado que nem lembra que a casa dele é literalmente aqui do lado! - Harry falou, rindo.

- Aaaaah... - Eu disse, arqueando as sobrancelhas e aceitando a cerveja. Realmente tinha me esquecido que Liam era meu vizinho.

- E então, Zayn... Como está sendo sua semana? - Louis perguntou, jogando-se no sofá.

- Até que está sendo boa... O meu chefe não está incomodando muito e nem a minha mãe, então eu acho que está tudo bem. E a sua?

- Aah, a minha semana está ótima! Eleanor dormiu na minha casa na quarta e nó-

- Não quero detalhes da sua vida pessoal com ela, obrigada. - Danielle falou e bebericou seu refrigerante, já que ela não bebia - Amor, eu acho que já vou. Está tarde e eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã.

- Aah... Eu queria que você ficasse mais um pouco... Dorme aqui, vai...

- Liam, você sabe que eu não posso... E ainda mais com os seus amigos aqui!

- Ma-mas nós já vamos, não é Lou?

- Eu estava pensando nisso agora, Harry... Tchau gente, até algum dia.

E, com isso, Louis e Harry saíram. Danielle despediu-se de Liam com um selinho e saiu também, sem ao menos me falar tchau. Eu sei, e eu também não gosto dela.

- Er, Liam... Eu acho que é melhor eu ir... - Eu disse, coçando a nuca.

- Você mora do meu lado, Zayn.

- Eu sei, mas eu estou com sono e preciso tomar banho.

- Aqui tem chuveiro e uma cama, sabia?

- Liam, eu... Er, tchau.

Eu fui até a porta e a abri, mas quando estava prestes a sair, Liam me segurou pelo pulso.

- Zayn, e-

- Liam, faça o favor de me soltar. - Eu disse, tentando me livrar do aperto dele - Cara, você nem bebeu tanto, eu sei que você não está bêbado. Agora para de graça e me solta.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou a porta, sem passar na minha frente. Liam me empurrou, fazendo com que eu ficasse encostado na porta, de frente para ele.

- Da última vez que a gente bebeu... Aconteceu uma coisa... Lembra? - Ele sussurrou, se aproximando cada vez mais de mim. Senti meu coração disparar e eu não conseguia desviar o olhar daqueles lábios rosados e carnudos, que se aproximavam cada vez mais dos meus. Virei o rosto e ele acabou beijando minha bochecha.

- Tenha uma ótima noite, Liam. - Eu disse, empurrando-o e saindo do apartamento.

Entrei em meu apartamento e fui direto para o chuveiro. Deixei a água quente cair sobre mim enquanto lembrava de quando realmente percebi os meus sentimentos por Liam.

_"- Zayn? - Ele me chamou, com aquele tom de voz de quem está chorando._

_- Liam? Você está bem? - Eu disse, entrando no apartamento dele.__O garoto estava sentado no sofá, com uma garrafa de vodka quase vazia na mão._

_- Não... Eu 'tô achando que a Dani 'tá me traindo. Eu vi aquela vadia hoje com o Ed, os dois estavam andando abraçados e ela beijou ele._

_- Como? Ela beijou o Ed?_

_- Na bochecha, mas foi um beijo._

_Eu me sentei ao lado dele no sofá, e ele apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro._

_- Liam, você tem que parar de ser tão ciumento assim. Eles são só amigos!_

_- Mas se você tivesse visto! Eles estavam tão próximos e... Zayn, eu vou matar o Ed._

_- Liam?_

_- Fala._

_- Você está bêbado, cara._

_- Eu não estou bêbado!_

_- Então me diga, essa garrafa se esvaziou sozinha?_

_- Que garrafa, Zayn?_

_- Essa que está na sua mão, e está praticamente vazia._

_- Aah... Eu bebi um pouco, mas eu não estou bêbado._

_- Então levante e vá até seu quarto sem cair._

_Ele levantou do sofá, mas não ficou nem um segundo em pé e já se sentou novamente._

_- Pensando bem, eu vou ficar mais um pouco por aqui._

_Nós ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo, e eu fiquei olhando nos olhos castanhos dele. Liam estava triste, e não era só por causa de Danielle, eu sabia disso. Éramos melhores amigos, eu sempre consegui perceber quando ele estava bem e quando não estava._

_- Liam, eu-_

_- Shh..._

_Ele foi se aproximando cada vez mais de mim. Estávamos tão próximos que eu podia sentir a respiração dele batendo no meu rosto misturada com o leve cheiro de álcool que saia de sua boca. E depois, ele simplesmente me beijou. Eu pensei em empurrar Liam e sair do apartamento, mas, não sei o que me deu, eu resolvi... Experimentar._

_O que tinha começado com um simples toque de lábios, estava ficando um pouco... quente de mais. Senti a mão dele em minha nuca e um leve arrepio percorreu meu corpo. Entreabri os lábios quando senti a língua dele pedir passagem, e só percebi o que estava acontecendo quando o beijo começou a ficar mais acelerado, mais urgente. Nossas línguas estavam em perfeita sincronia, parecia que nós dois fomos criados para aquilo. Ou que eu fui criado para gostar de Liam de todos os jeitos possíveis e imagináveis._

_Ele me empurrou, fazendo com que ele ficasse por cima de mim, e eu estava praticamente deitado no sofá. Aquilo estava ficando mais quente e duro do que eu esperava._

_- Liam? - Eu disse, colocando as mãos no tórax dele para nos distanciar._

_- Fala..._

_- Eu vou para minha casa..._

_- Ah, não vai não... - Ele disse entre as pequenas mordidas que dava em meu pescoço. Comecei a pensar em todas as coisas ruins, depressivas e nojentas que aconteceram comigo para tentar evitar que qualquer som indesejado saisse de minha boca - Agora que está ficando bom..._

_- Engraçadinho você, hein? Agora chega, eu vou para o meu apartamento e você vai dormir. - Eu falei enquanto dava um jeito de sair de baixo dele e caminhar até a porta. A parte de andar foi a mais difícil, já que minhas pernas não estavam me obedecendo, estavam tremendo muito, e isso sem falar que meu cérebro parecia não funcionar direito._

_Saí do apartamento dele o mais rápido que pude e entrei no meu. Encostei-me na porta, fechando-a atrás de mim, e minhas pernas cederam. Lá estava eu, Zayn Jawaad Malik, sentado no chão de minha cozinha e sorrindo feito um idiota por que tinha beijado Liam James Payne, meu até então melhor amigo."_

Depois de tomar um banho decente, eu coloquei uma calça de moletom e fui para a cama. Não importava a temperatura, eu não dormia de camiseta. Nunca.

[...]

Acordei no sábado com minha mãe me ligando.

- Mãe?

_- Zayn? Eu te acordei?_

- Para falar a verdade, voc-

_- Desculpa filho, pensei que você tinha acordado cedo..._

- Mãe, hoje é sábado. Quais motivos eu tenho para acordar cedo?

_- Você tem que aproveitar mais a sua juventude, Zayn. Mas, mudando de assunto, por quê não vem almoçar aqui em casa hoje?_

- 'Tá, eu não tenho nada para fazer mesmo...

_- Zayn!_

- Okay, desculpa. - Revirei os olhos - Será um imenso prazer. Até daqui a pouco.

_- Vou fazer seu prato favorito então._

- Não. Faz lasanha, eu estou morrendo de saudade da sua lasanha.

_- Tudo bem então, vai ser lasanha._ - Ela desligou.

[...]

- Hey Zayn! - Liam me chamou, enquanto fechava a porta de seu apartamento - Não sabia que você saía de sábados...

- Não é da sua conta o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer.

- Nossa... O quê aconteceu?

- Nada.

- Zayn, eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Não aconteceu nada, Liam.

Eu apertei o botão do elevador e Liam ficou parado ao meu lado, observando-me.

- Zayn, er... - Ele coçou a nuca - Desculpe por ontem a noite...

- Eu sabia que você não estava bêbado.

Entrei no elevador e apertei o botão do térreo, torcendo para que a porta fechasse antes de Liam entrar. Ele entrou e esperou a porta fechar para começar a falar.

- Zayn, eu... Queria que... Na verdade, eu... Er... Você poderia, por favor, er, não contar para, er, ninguém sobre aquele pequeno, er, acontecimento noite passada?

- 'Tá. E para quem eu poderia contar?

- Sei lá, você 'tá passando muito tempo com o Harry... Mais do que seria necessário.

- O quê você quer dizer com isso? - Eu perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu só não quero que a Dani fique sabendo disso, okay? Eu gosto dela, gosto mesmo.

- Então por quê me beijou aquela noite? E tentou repetir ontem?

- E-eu... Bem, é que... Er, até mais Zayn. - Ele disse, saindo do elevador o mais rápido possível assim que a porta se abriu.

Eu saí do prèdio e entrei no meu carro, pensando no motivo de ele não ter me respondido.

E então me lembrei que ele pediu para Daniele dormir no apartamento dele ontem, mas ela não ficou e nem se despediu corretamente dele. E, naquele dia, ele tinha visto a garota com o Sheeran na rua.

A resposta veio junto com uma lágrima: Eu não passava de alguém que ele achava que podia usar para esvaziar a toda a tensão dele.

[...]

- Filho? Você está bem? - Minha mãe perguntou, assim que abriu a porta.

- Claro, eu estou ótimo. E você, mãe?

- Ah, só estava morrendo de saudade do meu filhinho querido. - Ela me abraçou e deu um beijo em minha bochecha.

- E o pai?

- Ele está bem. Está lá na sala, vendo o jornal. Entra filho, vamos comer.

Eu entrei e coloquei o pote de sorvete que eu tinha comprado no congelador. Não estava tão quente aquele dia, mas minha família sempre tomava sorvete em dias de sol quanto eu era criança.

Depois de lavar as mãos, eu entrei em meu antigo quarto só para ver como estava a situação.

Fiquei surpreso ao perceber que minha mãe não tinha mudado nada de lugar. Meu criado-mudo, do lado de minha cama, ainda estava com o abajur azul claro que eu tinha, apesar de minha mãe detestá-lo. Minha coleção de carrinhos estava no mesmo lugar que eu deixava, ao lado de minha cama, na garagem* pendurada na parede.

Sentei em minha antiga cama e abri a primeira gaveta do criado-mudo, pegando um antigo álbum de fotos. Tinha apenas dois anos que eu deixei aquela casa. Meu apartamento alugado era muito mais perto da escola e do trabalho, e meus pais ajudavam pagando o aluguél, mas as outras contas eu tinha que dar um jeito de pagar. E elas não eram nada baratas.

Escutei algumas batidas na porta.

- Zayn?

- Oi pai. Entra, eu só estava lembrando de quando ainda morava aqui.

- Pode voltar se quiser, você sabe disso.

Sorri e ele se sentou na cama, ao meu lado. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, e eu estava imaginando como seria nossa relação quando ele descobrisse que eu... Bem, que eu não gostava somente de mulheres.

Liam não foi o primeiro garoto que eu me senti atraído, mas ele foi o primeiro por quem me apaixonei. Na verdade, nunca tinha sentido nada tão forte por alguém como sentia por ele.

- E então filho, como vão as notas?

- Ah, estão bem... Poderiam estar melhores, mas estão até que boas... Vou passar de ano, fique tranhquilo.

- Falando em passar de ano, já tem data marcada para a formatura? É seu último ano no ensino médio... E a universidade? Já decidiu o que vai fazer da vida?

- Calma pai, uma pergunta de cada vez. A formatura será em junho, só isso que eu sei, e não, eu não faço a menor ideia do que vou fazer, por isso decidi que vou parar e pensar melhor ano que vem. Não vou parar de trabalhar, só não vou para a universidade.

- Tudo bem então... E a Perrie, como vai?

- Não sei.

- Como não sabe? Ela é sua namorada, Zayn!

- Não é mais.

_- Meninos, a comida vai esfriar! _- Minha mãe gritou lá da sala.

- JÁ VAMOS! - Meu pai gritou em resposta.

Folheei o álbum de fotos e uma imagem caiu. Era uma fotografia antiga, na qual eu e David estávamos brincando no jardim da casa dele, nós dois com quatro anos no máximo.

- Rasgue essa foto, Zayn. Mas guarde o pedaço que tem você.

- Por quê?

- Esse... Essa coisa que não pode ser considerada um ser humano falou para a família que está namorando um outro garoto. Isso é tão... Errado, tão sujo. Vai contra a natureza, contra o princípio da vida. Se a raça humana só consegue procriar com um homem e uma mulher, por qual razão a homossexualidade seria correta? Você me entende, filho?

- E-eu sei, pai. E fique tranquilo, eu não sou nada parecido com o David. - Eu menti. Não gosto de mentir, mas foi necessário, não queria brigar com meu pai.

- Que maravilha ouvir isso de você. Sabe Zayn, eu sinceramente prefiro te ver preso ou até mesmo morto de que com um homem. - Meu pai disse, levantando da cama e caminhando até a porta - Vamos descer?

- Já vou, pai. Só vou arrumar as coisas aqui, eu mal entrei no quarto e já baguncei tudo.

Ele concordou, sorrindo, e saiu do quarto. Assim que ele fechou a porta, eu coloquei os cotovelos nos joelhos e apoiei o rosto nas mãos, respirando fundo. Eu era forte, não chorava a toa. Mas ouvir aquilo saindo da boca de meu pai, doeu. Doi saber que a pessoa que você mais ama no mundo não te aceita só por causa da "reprodução da humanidade".

* * *

_* = Aqueles caminhões/sei lá o quê, que é cheio de retângulos pra colocar carrinhos, sabem? UAHSUHAS_

_Eu não sei vocês, mas eu imagino o Liam aqui com o cabelo que ele tava antes de "raspar", aquele que parecia com o do Justin Bieber, o "topetinho" sabem? E eu não gosto do Justin, sorry u-u  
Ficou muito retardada a parte do "eu não conseguia desviar o olhar daqueles lábios rosados e carnudos"? FICOU SIM QUE EU SEI -.-'  
Nem sei por que pergunto essas coisas se já sei a resposta e-e__  
E não, o Ed não vai aparecer mais na fic. Pelo menos não muito e-e Eu só coloquei ele ali por quê não tenho criatividade para nomes, e inventar a Liz já foi difícil de mais, então é isso kkkk  
EU ESTOU MEIO ALTERADA, EU FUI NUM ANIVERSÁRIO E TOMEI 3 GARRAFAS DE SMIRNOFF ICE U-U  
__Enfim, é isso ai e 2bj pra quem leu /o/_


	6. Chapter 6

_EU SEI QUE EU DISSE QUE VOLTARIA MAIS CEDO, MAS É QUE EU TIVE UNS PROBLEMINHAS FAMILIARES AÍ E EU EXPLICO MELHOR LÁ EM BAIXO, OKAY?_

_EU SINCERAMENTE ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DESSE CAPÍTULO, POR QUE FOI SUPER DIFÍCIL DE ESCREVER -.-'_

_Eu amo o começo dele, sei lá por quê, mas é kkk E depois do primeiro "[...]" começa a ficar retardado e-e DESCULPA POR ISSO, FOI REALMENTE SEM QUERER._

_E ah, alguém aí sentiu falta da Lizzy?_

* * *

**HARRY P.O.V**

**Sábado, 13:20, meu apartamento.**

- Harry, eu já vou.

- Mas Lou, você não vai nem me ajudar a lavar a louça?

- Você não precisa de ajuda. São só dois pratos, dois garfos, duas facas e dois copos! Você consegue fazer isso sozinho, e é uma coisa rápida.

- Eu já cozinhei, agora você lava.

- Gente, vocês parecem um casal de velhos brigando. - Liz disse, entrando no apartamento.

- Ei, como você entrou? - Eu perguntei, franzindo o cenho - Você não tem a chave.

- Não tenho, e mesmo se tivesse não precisaria. A porta estava destrancada, eu simplesmente entrei. - Ela jogou a bolsa no sofá.

- Louis, nem trancar a porta você trancou? Era só girar a chave! Qual é a dificuldade disso?

- Desculpa, eu esqueci. Vou fazer isso agora.

- Não, você vai lavar a louça agora, Lou.

- Mas a Els já me ligou três vezes!

- Que se foda a Eleanor e quantas vezes ela te ligou, ela pode esperar mais cinco minutos. - Eu disse, trancando a porta - Afinal, não foi você que disse que isso não requer muito tempo?

- Harry, o quê aconteceu? Louis, você fe-

- Eu não sei o que houve, Liz. Depois que a gente saiu do apartamento do Liam ontem de noite ele 'tava normal, ai eu dormi aqui por que 'tava muito tarde, então eu acordei hoje e ele estava surtado desse jeito. Não faço a menor ideia do que pode ter acontecido para ele ficar assim. - Louis falou, pegando a esponja de lavar louças e colocando detergente nela.

Eu revirei os olhos ao ver a cara que Liz fazia para mim. Eu não estava surtado, nem bravo, nem nada; eu só estava explodindo. Eu tenho esse pequeno problema, sabe? Vou guardando todos os sentimentos para mim, até que eu chego no limite. Depois disso, qualquer coisinha, por menor que seja, me faz explodir, exatamente como estava acontecendo.

- Não aconteceu nada, okay?

- Harry, conta outra. Todos nós sabemos que aconteceu alguma coisa, você não surta assim a toa.

- Liz, eu não... Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Aah, então quer dizer que o problema não é a louça e nem a porta?

- Cala a boca, Louis. - Eu e Liz falamos em uníssono.

- 'Af, eu só queria saber.

- Enfim, Harold... Venha, você vai me explicar o que está havendo com você. - Liz olhou para Louis, que estava andando lentamente até nós - Louis, volta 'pra cozinha e vá lavar a louça, senão eu vou aí te obrigar, e tenho certeza que não vai ser uma coisa bonita de se ver.

- Se comporte que eu sou seu chefe, Elizabeth. - Ele disse, pegando a esponja novamente.

- Desculpe chefe, mas nós não estamos trabalhando agora.

Ela me puxou pelo pulso até meu quarto, me empurrou em direção a cama e trancou a porta.

- Agora fala, Harry.

- Mas não aconteceu nad-

- Você sabe muito bem que eu posso passar o fim de semana todo aqui.

Revirei os olhos, bufando.

- Eu estava no meu limite, okay?

- Mas você não fez um barraco lá, com o Nick, aquele dia? Foi isso que o Zayn me falou...

- Eu não fiz barraco nenhum.

- Ah não, só começou a berrar no meio da rua, só isso. Agora todo mundo que estava lá sabe que você já namorou com ele.

- Okay então, que seja. Mas... ARGH! Se você tivesse noção do que ele... De como ele é um filho da mãe, desgraçado, vadio, retard-

- E você ainda gosta dele, não é?

- PIROU, FOI? EU ODEIO O NICK, SE PUDESSE, EU MATAVA AQUELE IMBECIL.

- Aham, sei. Odeia tanto que chama ele pelo apelido ainda, e só fica falando dele e como ele é um desgraçado.

- Ma-mas eu... Eu só chamo ele pelo apelido para economizar tempo. Quanto menos tempo ele ficar em minha vida, melhor.

- Se é assim, então por qual motivo você gasta tanto tempo detestando o cara? - Liz disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Eu abri e fechei a boca várias vezes, enquanto pensava em alguma resposta que não soasse muito infantil - Viu só, Harry? Você ainda gosta dele.

'- E-eu não gosto do Nick. Pelo menos, não tanto quanto antes. Eu estou confuso, Lizzy. - Eu disse, fitando meus pés.

- Como assim? - Ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Eu não sei o que eu estou sentindo. Se é raiva, se eu gosto dele, se eu gosto de outra pessoa, se é só amizade... Eu não sei. - Levantei a cabeça e olhei diretamente nos olhos dela - Você é um maldito cupido, sabia?

- É que eu te conheço tão bem que já sei de quem você vai gostar.

_- Harry, eu já terminei de lavar a louça! Você pode me entregar a chave ou eu vou ter que pular a janela?_

- Pule a janela do sétimo andar mesmo, Lou. Será uma coisa bem legal e emocionante, tenha certeza disso. - Eu respondi, revirando os olhos - Mas enfim, você foi má dessa vez.

- Só dessa vez?

- Você me entendeu, Elizabeth.

- Eu sei, desculpe. Não foi por mal. HAROLD EDWARD STYLES, NÃO FAÇA ESSA CARINHA DE GATINHO TRISTE, você sabe que me mata por dentro.

Ela me abraçou e eu enterrei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, fechando os olhos. Liz era definitivamente a melhor amiga que alguém como eu poderia ter.

_- Harry, já é a quarta vez que a Eleanor me liga, não vai demorar muito para ela mandar a polícia atrás de mim!_

- Então por quê você não atende? É só apertar o botãozinho verde! - Eu respondi, enquanto levantava e abria a porta.

- Ela vai querer saber aonde eu passei a noite... Eu não estou afim de responder ao questionário dela agora.

- Depois não v-

- CALA A BOCA, ELIZABETH. - Ele berrou, fazendo com que eu levasse um susto e olhasse para Liz. Ela crispou os lábios e semicerrou os olhos, numa expressão de raiva - Harry, por favor, a Elean-

- Me dá seu celular, Louis! - Eu pedi, andando até ele.

- Por quê?

- Apenas me entregue o maldito aparelho.

Eu peguei o telefone da mão dele e liguei para a Calder.

_- Louis! Até que enfim, voc-_

- Não é o Louis, é o Harry.

_- Ah... O Louis está por aí?_

- Para falar a verdade, ele está do meu lado, mas depois você fala com ele. Olha, antes que você fale alguma coisa, ele passou a noite no meu apartamento por causa da bebedeira toda na casa do Liam noite passada.

_- O Louis bebeu muito?_ - Ela perguntou, com a voz alterada.

- Nem tanto, eu bebi mais do que ele. E foram só algumas cervejas, fica tranquila.

_- Harry querido, passe o telefone para o Louis, por favor?_

Eu sorri, tirando o aparelho da orelha e colocando no viva voz. Liz deu um tapa na cabeça de Louis, e, assim que Eleanor ouviu a voz dele, começou a berrar.

_- LOUIS TOMLINSON, EU NÃO TE DISSE, MAIS DE MIL VEZES QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE TOMAR BEBIDAS ALCOÓLICAS SEM A MINHA PRESENÇA? VOCÊ SABE O QUE ACONTECEU DA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE VOCÊ SAIU SEM MIM COM SEUS AMIGOS, DEPOIS EU TIVE QUE TE BUSCAR AS TRÊS E MEIA DA MADRUGADA NA DELEGACIA, SENDO QUE EU NÃO TINHA NADA A VER COM O ASSUNTO! VOCÊ NÃO PENSA?_

- Els, eu não bebi muito, eu só-

_- CALE A BOCA, TOMLINSON! QUER SABER? VOLTE PARA CASA AGORA, ESTAREI TE ESPERANDO. E COITADO DE VOCÊ SE CHEGAR AQUI CHEIRANDO À ÁLCOOL._

E então ela simplesmente desligou.

- Cara, você está ferrado. - Liz disse, batendo de leve no ombro dele.

[...]

- Harry, o quê você acha de ir ao shopping comigo? - Elizabeth disse enquanto se espreguiçava no sofá.

- Agora?

- É. O Louis já foi para a casa daquela garota faz tempo, e se eu ficar mais cinco minutos deitada nesse sofá, eu vou acabar dormindo

- Liz, eu realmente prefiro dormir à ir ao shopping. Você sabe como eu odeio fazer compras.

- Mas Hazza, faz tempo que a gente não vai! Por favor!

Eu revirei os olhos.

- 'Tá bom. Não tenho nada para fazer mesmo...

- Okay então, Harry, vamos com meu carro.

- Não sei se você percebeu Liz, mas eu não tenho carro. De qualquer modo a gente ia no seu mesmo. - Eu disse, enquanto ela me puxava pelo pulso até a porta - Hey, eu não vou fugir, você pode me soltar, sabe?

- Não vou te soltar. Eu sei o quanto você ama ir ao shopping, por isso só-

- Okay, eu já entendi. Posso pelo menos tirar a chave da porta? - Perguntei, depois que saímos do apartamento. Ela apenas revirou os olhos.

Eu não deixei Liz me segurar enquanto andávamos até o carro. Eu não era uma criança, e, por mais que detestasse fazer compras não podia voltar ao meu apartamento, afinal, ela estava com a chave.

[...]

- Liz, você espera um segundinho? Eu tenho que usar o banheiro...

- 'Tá... Mas não demore, senão eu vou atrás de você.

- Pode deixar, eu não vou fugir. - Eu revirei os olhos, saindo daquela loja e procurando um banheiro naquele shopping imenso. Achei um perto de uma loja de brinquedos, mas eu estava tão apertado que nem parei para olhar a vitrine.

- Harry? - Uma voz me chamou assim que eu entrei no banheiro. Virei-me e vi Niall saindo de um box.

- Niall? Cara, quanto tempo!

- Depois daquele dia que você me ligou a gente nem se falou mais... E ai, como vai a vida?

- Podia estar melhor, mas fazer o quê?

- Ainda aquilo?

- É.

- Mas você ainda está pensando em-

- Estou sim, Niall.

- Eu ainda acho que não é uma boa ideia. As coisas podem mudar, você entende?

- Isso quer dizer que você não vai me ajudar mais?

- Eu prometi que ajudaria, agora vou ter que cumprir. Mas... quando?

- Eu te aviso, okay?

- 'Tá então. Até mais, Haz. - Ele disse, saindo do banheiro.

[...]

- Mas Liz, eu preciso disso!

- Não, você não precisa, Harry.

- Mas isso é lindo! Por favor!

- Harry!

- Liz, é um XBox 360 com a capa do Call of Duty!

- Você já tem um PlayStation 2. - Ela disse enquanto me puxava pelo pulso para longe da vitrine.

- LIZ! PlayStation é PlayStation, XBox é infinitamente melhor.

- Olha o preço disso, Harold!

- Ei, você sabe que eu não gosto quando me chamam assim. E o natal está chegando, que tal um presente adiantado?

- O natal é daqui três meses, Harry.

- Mesmo assim! Olha, você paga metade e eu pago outra metade, aí você também vai poder jogar! O quê acha?

- Eu acho que está na hora de irmos para casa.

- Mas Lizzy, eu-

- Chega! Se você não calar a boca agora, eu juro que te deixo aqui sozinho e você vai ter que voltar de táxi.

Eu revirei os olhos, bufando. Tinha que concordar, afinal, não tinha dinheiro suficiente para pagar o táxi até em casa.

- Okay Elizabeth, vamos para casa...

* * *

_Falando sério agora gente, me desculpem pela demora. Já é a segunda vez que eu atraso, só que dessa vez eu tenho um motivo melhor do que o simples "bloqueio mental"..._

_Minha avó morreu na quarta-feira, quase meio dia, mas eu só fiquei sabendo a noite._

_Eu nem falava muito com ela, ela morava longe de mim, mas mesmo assim, era minha avó e eu a amava muito._

_Nem era para eu estar postando agora, eu devia estar na casa do meu pai, já que a mãe era dele..._

_Enfim, mais uma vez eu peço desculpas pelo atraso e por qualquer erro de digitação que o capítulo tenha. E desculpem o capítulo super curto, mas eu não consegui escrever depois do que aconteceu. O próximo capítulo está pela metade, então será mais rápido, mas não prometo nada._

_Enfim, beijos e até o próximo /o/_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oi gente :3 Como vocês estão?  
__Como podem perceber, eu estou animada hoje \o/ Talvez seja por que eu acabei de reler **99 Days Without You**, coisa que me fez chorar. É, eu choro lendo aquela fic, é tão emocionante *u* E QUEM NÃO LEU, EU ACONSELHO A NÃO LER, É. QUEM LÊ AQUELA MAIS DE UMA VEZ DEVE SER MASOQUISTA, POR QUE NÉ.  
__Olha só, eu acabei de reler pela terceira vez :3 Não, eu não sou masoquista, mas ASÇSLFÇSF FOI A PIOR DECISÃO DA MINHA VIDA RELER AQUILO, AFF EU DETESTO CHORAR, AFF -.-'_

_Eu não sei se esse capítulo está bom, mas eu gosto dele, ele é um tanto... Importante e-e EU ESTAVA LOUCA PARA ESCREVER ISSO, É.  
__Agora, tenho que dizer que o próximo capítulo **promete**...  
__ADORO DEIXAR OS OUTROS CURIOSOS 2BJ KKKK  
__Enfim, chega. Boa leitura, seus lindos *u* A gente se vê lá em baixo, sim?_

_E DESCULPEM QUALQUER ERRO, eu revisarei melhor mais tarde/amanhã e-e_

* * *

**LOUIS P.O.V.**

**Mesmo dia (sábado), 18:45**

Eu já estava naquele maldito shopping desde as duas e meia com Eleanor e ela não se cansava de comprar. Se fosse com o dinheiro dela ou dos pais, tudo bem. Mas não, era com o MEU dinheiro. E isso só me deixava mais irritado ainda.

Fazia um tempo que ela estava um tanto... Chata. Extremamente ciumenta e possessiva. Até do Harry ela estava com ciúme!

- ...entendeu? Louis, eu estou falando com você!

- Ahn? Ah, quero dizer, sim, claro, com certeza.

- 'Af, você nem escutou o que eu falei.

- Eu escutei sim, amor.

- Ah é? Repete então. - Ela disse, cruzando os braços.

- Quer mesmo que eu repita? - Eu perguntei, enquanto puxava Eleanor mais para perto, dando meu sorriso mais malicioso - Hein?

- Louis! - Ela protestou, empurrando-me.

- 'Af Els, eu só 'tava brincando...

- Essa brincadeira não tem graça.

- Eu não sei se você entendeu, mas você está namorando, Eleanor.

- E...? - Ela disse, enquanto entrava em uma loja.

- Eu tenho minhas... Necessidades.

Eu percebi que não devia ter falado aquilo no momento que ela ficou de frente para mim. Os olhos dela estavam... Me amedrontando.

- Louis Tomlinson... Se você acha que eu vou para cama com você só por que você pagou algumas coisinhas para mim, está muito enganado.

_"Algumas coisinhas? Se você continuar assim, vai acabar comprando o shopping todo!"_ - Pensei, olhando para Eleanor.

- Els... Você poderia ao menos tentar me entender?

- Louis, já chega. Eu não quero discutir com você, só quero aproveitar o tempo que temos juntos e-

- Espera um minuto. O quê você quer dizer com 'tempo que temos juntos'? - Eu perguntei, virando-a de frente para mim. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Depois de amanhã, de tarde, eu tenho que viajar de novo. Só que dessa vez, a viagem será mais longa, vamos passar por vários países e muitos desfiles.

- Porquê você não me contou antes?

- E-eu não queria que você... Eu só... Estava com medo da sua reação.

- Por qual motivo você estava com medo da minha reação? Você já viajou tanto antes que eu já estou me acostumando.

- É que essa viagem será mais longa.

- Quanto tempo, Els?

- Seis... - Ela falou tão baixo que foi impossível escutar o resto da frase.

- Semanas? Isso não é tanto tempo, Els. E você já teve viagem de mais de dois meses que eu lembro.

- Meses.

Eu ainda estava segurando os pulsos dela, parado. Por mais que eu não gostasse dela tanto quanto antes, seria meio complicado passar meio ano sem ela, afinal, Eleanor era minha namorada.

Puxei-a para um abraço e dei um beijo em sua testa.

- Vamos para a minha casa.

- Mas eu-

- Nós podemos assistir a um filme e ficar abraçados no sofá. O que acha? - Ela assentiu, limpando uma lágrima sem borrar a maquiagem.

[...]

Já passava de meia-noite e eu estava todo dolorido no sofá, com Eleanor dormindo sobre mim. Eu realmente queria empurrá-la e sair daquela posição, mas não queria acordá-la, então comecei a me movimentar lentamente para poder sair do sofá pelo braço.

- Lou?

_"Droga."_

- Desculpa te acordar, Els...

- Vamos para a cama? Está desconfortável aqui...

- Eu estava pensando nisso agora mesmo, Els.

- Eu vou poder dormir com você?

- Claro, por quê não poderia? - Eu disse, enquanto levantava do sofá e esticava a mão para ajudar Eleanor a levantar.

Andamos até meu quarto e deitei-me ao lado dela, cobrindo nós dois.

- Boa noite, Louis. - Ela falou de olhos fechados, e se aproximou ainda mais de mim, colocando sua cabeça em meu ombro.

E eu não sentia mais nada por ela além de amor fraternal.

[...]

Acordei no dia seguinte e vi que Eleanor ainda dormia calmamente ao meu lado.

- O cara que você escolher para ser seu será realmente um sortudo, Els. - Eu sussurrei enquanto colocava aguns fios de cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha.

Ela murmurou algo incompreensível e se aconchegou mais em mim. Eu sabia que ela estava acordada.

- Bom dia, Eleanor.

- Louis, eu estava fingindo tão bem! - Ela disse e eu ri - Mas bom dia para você também. Você vai fazer o café?

- Por que eu?

- Você é o dono da casa, Lou.

- Mas você é a garota! E sem falar que eu-

- Ah, é verdade. Eu esqueci que você consegue queimar até água.

Eu fiz uma careta enquanto ela se levantava e caminhava até o banheiro. Estava prestes a deitar novamente quando meu celular começou a tocar.

Hazza

- Hey Harry! Como está?

_- Ah, eu estou bem. Hey, quer passar aqui em casa hoje?_

- Espera um segundo. - Eu disse, enquanto tirava o telefone do ouvido e gritei para Eleanor - ELS, O QUÊ VOCÊ ACHA DE PASSAR A TARDE NA CASA DO HAZ?

- DESDE QUE VOCÊ ME DÊ ATENÇÃO E NÃO BEBA, TUDO BEM! - Ela respondeu.

- Er, Harry, será que tem algum problema se a Els passar a tarde conosco? É que amanhã cedo ela vai viajar, e só volta daqui seis meses, então é por isso que ela não desgruda de mim.

_- Aah... Tudo bem então. Ah, o Zayn e o Niall estão aqui também, o Liam chega daqui a pouco com a Dani. Você vem quando?_

- Por volta das quatorze e trinta eu apareço aí.

_- Lou, já são três e vinte e sete._

- Caramba, mas já? Okay então, daqui uma hora eu estarei aí.

_- Okay então. Até mais._

- Até mais, Hazza.

E ele desligou.

Coloquei o aparelho em cima do travesseiro e levantei-me para achar alguma roupa decente para ir para a casa de Harry. Acabou que eu escolhi uma camiseta branca com listras azuis e uma calça jeans normal.

**ZAYN P.O.V**

**16:40, apartamento de Harry**

Harry estava andando de um lado para o outro na sala, e isso já estava começando a me irritar.

- Haz, senta um pouco!

- Eu não consigo, Zayn!

- Mas cara, por quê você está tão nervoso assim? - Liam perguntou, jogando-se no sofá, e Danielle sentou ao seu lado.

Aquela vadia.

- E-eu não sei, eu só não consi- Oi Liz! - Ele disse, atendendo o telefone logo no primeiro toque - Não, eu te disse que minha mãe não estaria aqui... Até agora só o Zayn, o Niall e o Liam... Eu pretendo fazer isso hoje... Não, ele não tem nada a ver com is-ELIZABETH! Eu não... 'Af... 'Tá bom então... Okay, até mais.

Ele colocou o telefone no gancho e se sentou ao meu lado, só que não conseguia parar de mexer os pés.

- Sério cara, o quê aconteceu?

- Sei lá, Zayn, eu só... Só estou meio nervoso hoje.

- Isso nós percebemos, Harry. - Niall falou enquanto andava até a cozinha - Não tem nada 'pra comer aqui?

- Niall, o Harry disse que vai esperar o Louis para podermos pedir pizza. Tem como esperar mais um pouco?

- Liam, eu já estou quase quatro horas sem comer. QUATRO HORAS, CARA! Isso é muito tempo. O certo é comer de três em três horas, e eu já estou uma hora atrasado, eu estou com fome! Hey, Harry... Que tal você fazer um macarrão ou qualquer outra coisa enquanto o Louis não chega? Harry? Você me ouviu? - Niall bufou e revirou os olhos ao ver que Harry estava concentrado em seus pensamentos - HAROLD!

- O quê foi agora?

- Você... ARGH! Esquece, eu mesmo faço o macarrão.

- Cara, espera o Lou... E a Eleanor.

- Mas Harry, eles estão demorando séculos.

- Aposto que é por causa dela. - Styles disse, semicerrando os olhos.

- E aí, povo! - Elizabeth falou, entrando no apartamento.

- Como você conseguiu chegar aqui tão rápido? - Danielle perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Ah, eu estava na rua do prédio, então foi só subir as escadas correndo... Literalmente correndo... Ah, falando nisso, Harry, o quê você acha de tentar arrumar esse elevador? Porquê subir esse tanto de escada é difícil, socorro.

- Ahn? - Ele perguntou, ainda fitando o nada.

- Gente, o que aconteceu com o Haz? Ele não é assim...

- E você acha que a gente sabe? Ele está assim desde que o Liam chegou com a Dani... - Eu disse, dando de ombros.

- Hey Lizzy, você sabe cozinhar?

- Mas eu já falei que é 'pra esperar o Louis e a Eleanor, Niall! MAS QUE COISA! - Styles gritou, levantando-se do sofá.

- Eu achava que só mulheres ficavam de TPM, mas acho que eu estou enganada. Porque ou você tem ovários e útero, ou você está ficando sobrecarregado emocionalmente. O quê, se for parar para pensar, é quase a mesma coisa, porquê uma mulher está quase sempre sobrecarregada. Mas chega de frescurite e trate de contar logo o quê está acontecendo com você.

- Que saco, Liz! Não est- EU ATENDO! - Ele correu até o interfone e o atendeu - Oi... 'Tá, pode sim... Okay então, obrigado Paul.

E então, com um sorriso no rosto, ele sentou ao meu lado novamente, e um silêncio extremamente desconfortável pairou sobre aquela pequena sala. Mas Liz, sendo quem é, quebrou-o.

- Haz, você...?

- Acho que sim. Quero dizer, depois daquela conversa ontem à noite, eu sei que sim. Mas é, acho que sim.

- Mas tem aquele problema... O que você vai fazer?

- Que se exploda o problema, Liz.

- Você tem alguma ideia do assunto deles? - Liam sussurrou no meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu levasse um susto gigantesco, já que ele não estava sentado ao meu lado antes, e eu realmente não vi quando ele mudou de sofá.

Mas claro que esse maldito sussurro não podia vir sem uma mordidinha na orelha, e eu fiquei arrepiado. Fechei os olhos com força, segurando a mim mesmo para não puxar e beijar Liam naquele momento, por causa de Danielle. Eu já disse o quanto eu odeio aquela vadia?

- Não Liam, eu não tenho.

[...]

Eu estava em pé, encostado na parede contrária ao sofá que Liam estava sentado com sua namorada, bebericando minha cerveja e querendo me matar por estar sentindo ciúme... E um pouco de inveja também.

Eu estava concentrado em meus pensamentos quando a risada daquele maldito garoto me puxou de volta à realidade. E minha vontade era de espancá-lo por ter feito isso, porque a cena que eu vi não me deixou nada feliz.

Danielle estava dando alguns beijinhos em seu pescoço, e ele estava de olhos fechados, falando que sentia cócegas. Até que ele abriu os olhos e pareceu procurar algo, até que seus olhos pararam em mim. E o olhar que ele me deu... Não foi nada inocente. Ele deu um meio-sorriso, mordendo o canto do lábio inferior e pude perceber que seu olhar percorreu meu corpo inteiro.

Eu pensei em revidar com o sorriso mais safado que eu tinha, mas estava ocupado demais corando até a alma. Olhei para o corredor que levava aos quartos, que ficava à minha esquerda, e vi Liz olhando de mim para Liam, e depois voltando para mim, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Eu automaticamente comecei a fitar o chão, torcendo para que ela não viesse falar comigo.

- Zayn?

_"Droga. Merda. Puta que pariu."_

- Oi? - Eu respondi, sorrindo falsamente.

- Você, er, quer falar alguma coisa?

Eu franzi o cenho, como se estivesse pensando em algo.

- Não, acho que não tenho nada para falar.

- Então 'tá. - Ela deu de ombros e se afastou lentamente, andando em direção à geladeira. Naquele momento, uma lesma seria uma Ferrari se fosse comparada com Liz. No meio do caminho, a garota virou de frente para mim, com seu sorriso mais encantador - Tem certeza que não quer falar nada?

Eu revirei os olhos, mas não consegui conter o riso por muito tempo. Abri a boca para começar a falar, quando fui interrompido.

- ZAYN! FOI VOCÊ QUE FEZ ISSO? - Harry berrou, andando pesadamente até mim.

- Isso o quê, Harold?

- ENTÃO FOI VOCÊ, ELIZABETH?

Liz franziu o cenho, mas logo depois arregalou os olhos.

- Ha-Harry, eu não-

- Apesar de eu estar realmente muito bravo com isso, eu tenho que te agradecer. - Ele falou e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha - Muito obrigado por chamar o Nick. De verdade.

- Quem é Nick? - Louis perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ele e Eleanor estavam sentados no sofá ao lado do sofá em que Liam estava.

Harry olhou para mim e depois para Liz em um pedido mudo de ajuda.

- Nick... Er... O Nick é... Quer dizer, era... Er... Liz, fala alguma coisa!

- Não sei se você se lembra, Louis, mas Nick era aquele cara que molhou o Harry naquele dia que a gente foi almoçar naquele restaurante perto do trabalho, e era a primeira semana do Harry como garçom.

Louis fitou o chão por alguns segundos, e depois arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas, corando.

Olhei para Harry, e ele estava com os olhos fechados e a mão no peito, aliviado.

- Mas você não disse que...? - Liz perguntou, pegando uma garrafa de Smirnoff Ice do congelador e abrindo-a.

- Eu não sei, acho melhor não.

- Mas-

- Cara, quer saber? 'Pra mim chega, sou curioso demais, então podem ir falando. - Eu disse, colocando minha cerveja sobre o passa-pratos. Liz me puxou pela gola de minha camiseta violentamente, sem aviso prévio.

- O Harry namorava com o Nick, lembra?

- Para falar a verdade, eu fui descobrir isso no dia daquela briga em público. - Liz lançou um olhar assassino para Harry, e este estremeceu do meu lado.

- Depois a gente conversa, Harry. Mas voltando ao assunto... Depois de todo aquele drama com o Nick, eu apresentei o Louis para o Harry, mas é que eu achava que o Lou era gay... Ele tem um jeitinho meio suspeito... Mas okay. Enfim, o Harry está meio que... Gostando do Louis, e ele ia falar hoje para o Lou sobre o Nick e tal, mas ele amarelou.

- Liz, eu não amarelei, eu só não me sinto pronto... Não com a Eleanor perto.

- Aah, falando em estar pronto, me explique: o quê exatamente foi aquilo entre você e o Liam, hein, Malik?

- Você não sabia? Eles dois estão se pegando escondidos. - Harry disse, cruzando os braços. Liz sorriu maliciosamente para mim, piscando tão discretamente quanto Harry. E claro, eu corei pela trilionésima vez no dia.

- Harry!

- O quê? Se você pode saber dos meus segredos sem eu te contar, a Liz pode saber dos seus sem você falar nada.

_-din don- _

- Deixa que e-

- Não Liz, pode deixar que eu atendo. - Harry foi até a porta e abriu, fazendo com que eu levasse um susto pelo fato de Nick entrar no apartamento e beijar Harry como se eles ainda estivessem juntos.

* * *

_CARA, EU ODEIO O NICK E O HARRY "JUNTOS", SEI LÁ, EU NÃO SHIPPO ELES NEM FERRANDO, MAS TODA A FIC PRECISA DE UM DRAMA U-U Se bem que eu acho que a minha tem drama até demais e-e ACALMEM-SE, TUDO VAI FICAR BEM. PARA QUEM NÃO ENTENDEU, A ELEANOR VAI SUMIR *U*_

_PARA QUEM NÃO ENTENDEU, A ELS É MODELO AQUI, OKAY? Okay então.  
__EU ESTAVA LOUCA PARA TIRAR A ELEANOR DA MINHA VIDA, NÃO AGUENTAVA MAIS KKKKK  
__PRA DEIXAR CLARO, EU NÃO TENHO NADA CONTRA A ELEANOR NA VIDA REAL, SÓ ACHO QUE O LOU FICARIA MELHOR COM O HAZZA *U*  
__Sem a Eleanor, o que pode acontecer nessa bela história? Ui... Sentiram a importância do capítulo? ¬u¬  
_

_Alguém aí viu aquela entrevista que perguntam para eles se tem alguém morando junto ainda, e o Lou e o Zayn (eu acho) respondem que não, mas daí o Harry pisca tipo SUPER DISCRETAMENTE (-.-') para o Louis/Zayn, e sussurra algo tipo "still live together"  
Aqui o link da imagem : __**media. tumblr.(coloca o 'com' e a barra) tumblr _mbmuc3WUD81r386qd .png**_

_NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE TIRAR OS ESPAÇOS, ESSE SITE NÃO ACEITA LINK -.-'_

_Isso não tem nada a ver com o capítulo, mas eu escrevi algo sobre pizza e eu queria dizer que eu odeio pizza, pois é. E Coca-Cola também u-u TODOS OS MEUS AMIGOS ACHAM QUE EU SOU UMA E.T. POR QUE EU NÃO GOSTO NEM DE CHOCOLATE DA CACAU SHOW.  
__FAZER O QUÊ SE AQUILO É UMA PORCARIA? PREFIRO LACTA, É MAIS SABOROSO E MAIS BARATO U-U_

_CARA, TINHA MUITA GENTE NESSE CAPÍTULO KKK TODOS OS MINOS MAIS A ELS, A LIZ, A DANI E O NICK KKKK QUASE MORRI PRA ESCREVER ISSO, FOI HARD KKK  
Eu acabei de voltar do meu curso de inglês, então xiu kkk_

_Eu estou alterada e-e Como se não bastasse ler 99 Days Without You depois do curso de inglês, eu ainda fui para o hospital e tomei remédio, ou seja, eu estou ELÉTRICA KKKK_

_**Okay então, 2bj pra quem leu e até o próximo \o/** (que vai demorar um pouco mais, até por quê eu nem comecei ainda kkk) MAS NÃO VAI DEMORAR MAIS DE UMA SEMANA, OKAY?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Eu sei que deve estar ficando chato esse negócio de mesmo dia em todos os capítulos, mas é que se eu colocar tudo em um capítulo só, vai dar mais de 5000 palavras e isso vai ficar realmente muito cansativo de ler, então eu prefiro fazer assim, mas eu juro que desse capítulo em diante, as coisas vão ficar mais... Legais._

_Enfim, nos vemos lá em baixo._

_Boa leitura e espero que gostem :3_

* * *

**NIALL P.O.V**

**(continuação do exato ponto em que o capítulo anterior parou)**

Eu confesso que, mesmo sabendo de toda a história do Nick com o Harry, fiquei surpreso ao vê-lo puxando Harry e o beijando. Eu não estava preparado para ver isso, assim como Elizabeth e Zayn, que arquearam as sobrancelhas e abriram a boca. Naquele momento, o apartamento inteiro ficou em silêncio.

Eu soube do Nick assim que ele e Harry começaram o relacionamento, e eu acho que foi por que Harry confiava mais em mim do que em qualquer outra pessoa, já que nem Liam e nem Zayn sabiam disso. Mas eu estava na casa dele quando ele teve que contar para a a Anne que estava namorando com um cara. A reação dela foi melhor do que nós esperávamos, ela apenas abraçou o filho e disse que continuaria amando-o não importava o que acontecesse. Claro, a relação deles mudou um pouco depois disso, talvez fosse por que, no fundo, ela tinha esperanças que Harry se casasse com uma garota. Mas essa história não importa agora.

Assim que Nick o soltou, Harry tirou a mão que ainda estava na maçaneta e deu um tapa bem forte no rosto de Nick.

- Doeu! Não precisava ser tão forte!

- Quem você pensa que é para fazer isso?

- Ah, eu não sei, talvez o seu ex-namorado pedindo para voltar?

- Eu escutei alguém falando 'ex-namorado' mesmo ou eu estou ficando louco? - Louis perguntou, andando até o passa-pratos e apoiando-se lá.

Eu percebi os olhares entre Liz e Zayn, e também notei todos os músculos do corpo de Harry ficarem tensos.

- Harry, é melhor você falar alguma coisa. Eu não serei responsabilizada por falar algo que você não aceite, então é melhor você contar.

Harry olhou para mim dessa vez, pedindo ajuda, e Louis o seguiu com o olhar.

- Sério que você vai colocar toda essa responsabilidade em mim? Cara, a vida é sua. - Eu disse e mordi o lábio.

- Vocês vão ficar fazendo suspense mesmo? Até eu estou ficando curioso! - Foi a vez de Liam falar, e eu revirei os ohos.

- Se ninguém falar nada, eu falo. - Liz disse e bebeu um pouco de sua Smirnoff, e Harry sorriu para ela - E você sabe muito bem quais palavras eu vou usar, Styles.

- Okay Louis. Eu acho que eu vou ter que falar mesmo... O Harry... Bem, ele... - Zayn disse, coçando a nuca. Depois virou-se para Harry - Cara, isso é muito pessoal, vocês dois deveriam resolver isso sozinhos.

Harry respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

- Lou, eu... Eu já namorei com o Nick. Mas assim, eu já me senti atraído por meninas também, então eu não sei... E-eu entendo se você se afastar de mim e tal, mas-

- Por qual razão eu me afastaria de você, Haz?

- Sei lá, talvez porque eu fico com garotos...

- Você já fez muito mais do que simplesmente 'ficar', Harold. E eu sei que não foi só comigo. - Nick falou, apoiando-se em Liz, e a garota lançou um olhar que fez com que ele se afastasse rapidamente.

- Eu estou tentando conversar com o Louis, se você não se importa.

- E eu só estou comentando.

- Nick, cale a boca que a conversa não se rebaixou para chegar no seu nível. - Liz falou, bebendo mais um pouco.

- Ui, grossa.

- Agradeça que eu estou sendo apenas grossa com você, querido. - Ela sorriu falsamente.

- Mas então Louis... - Harry pigarreou - É isso.

- Então... Você é gay? - Louis perguntou, transferindo o peso de um pé para o outro.

- E-eu não sei, eu gosto de garotas também... Eu acho...

- Mas e se ele estiver mentindo totalmente e for cem por cento gay, igual ao Nick, você teria algum problema com isso? - Elizabeth perguntou, colocando sua garrafa sobre o passa-pratos - E Harry, desculpe se te ofendi por ter te comparado ao Nick.

Eu estou _começando_ a achá-la legal.

- Não, eu não tenho nenhum problema com gays ou seja lá o que você for, até por que um grande amigo meu é, o Stan... Mas isso não vem ao caso.

Elizabeth olhou para Zayn e ele concordou imediatamente, e eu notei um pequeno sorriso se formar na boca de Harry. Talvez a Liz não estivesse tão errada quando disse que o Louis tinha um jeito meio suspeito...

Mas isso não importa, a vida é dele e eu não tenho mais nada a ver com isso.

Se isso estivesse acontecendo três anos atrás, eu poderia me intrometer na vida dele. Mas tudo isso mudou depois que eu viajei para a Irlanda e conheci a Hannah. Ela estava passeando por lá, estava de férias, e eu não sabia que ela e Louis estavam namorando, ele não tinha me contado nada.

Então eu pedi para sair com ela e ela aceitou. Nós fomos ao cinema e... Bem, continuamos saindo por algumas semanas, até que ela me disse que estava namorando. Só que ela não me falou com quem, então eu disse que não me importava, se para ela estava tudo bem continuar traindo o namorado.

E nós continuamos assim por um mês e meio. Até que, em um belo dia, ela atendeu uma ligação do namorado. E ela falou "Bom-dia Louis Tomlinson".

Eu nem esperei ela desligar o celular, saí correndo do quarto de hotel que ela estava hospedada. E então ela fez a pior coisa que podia ter feito: ela gritou meu nome e Louis ouviu.

E desde então o Louis tem raiva de mim. Eu finjo ter raiva dele porque, bem, eu gosto de atormentá-lo, é legal vê-lo com raiva.

- Hey, Niall... A pizza que você pediu chegou. - Liam disse, trazendo-me de volta à realidade.

- Ahn?

- A sua pizza, Niall.

- Ah, okay... Obrigado, Liam.

- Não vai nem oferecer um pedaço?

- Desculpe, mas Niall Horan não divide comida.

[...]

Eleanor estava em algum lugar, conversando com Danielle, então Louis estava sozinho no sofá. Ótimo momento para começar com as provocações.

- Hey Lou... - Eu falei, aproximando-me dele com um sorriso.

- Niall.

- Eu realmente queria entender por quê você me odeia tanto.

- Você roubou a Hannah de mim.

- Eu não roubei, ela só te traiu. Comigo.

- E depois ela terminou comigo, dizendo que se sentia mal por ter feito aquilo, mas queria te dar uma chance.

- Vai ver você não era bom o suficiente, Louis.

- Eu pensei que você estava tentando se reaproximar de mim e talvez pedir desculpas, mas eu acho que estava enganado.

- Você se ilude tão fácil...

Louis apertou as mandíbulas e fechou olhos, respirando fundo, e eu sorri ao ver aquilo.

Para falar a verdade, eu queria voltar a ser amigo dele, mas eu não conseguiria irritá-lo tão facilmente se ele me perdoasse. Assim era melhor.

- Niall... Vá se foder, sim?

- 'Af, para de ser tão chato. - Louis riu ao escutar.

- Você vem aqui, senta do meu lado, fala essas coisas para mim e ainda quer que eu fique calmo? Niall, some da minha frente antes que algo ruim aconteça.

- Hey, Lou... Já está ficando tarde, vamos para casa? - Eleanor perguntou, aparecendo do nada.

- Ah, mas já? Agora que estava ficando legal...

- Niall, vai tomar no meio do s-

- Olha a boca, Louis! E coitado do Niall, ele não fez nada para você ficar falando assim com ele!

- Eleanor, voc-

- Já chega. Vamos para casa, Louis. Tchau Niall, até qualquer dia.

Eles se despediram de todos os outros seres presentes e Eleanor puxou o garoto pelo pulso, mas não sem antes olhar mortalmente para Liz.

Assim que eles saíram e Harry trancou a porta, Liz olhou incrédula para mim.

- Como você consegue fazer isso?

- Eu realmente não sei do que você está falando, Elizabeth.

- Você conseguiu tirar o Lou e a Eleanor daqui em menos de três minutos. Parabéns Niall.

- Eu tinha que explicar tudo para o Lou. Sobre o Nick, quero dizer. E você não ajudou muito não, Niall.

- Quer saber gente, eu e a Dani vamos para casa também, não é amor? - Liam perguntou, levantando-se do sofá e oferecendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

- Eu estava mesmo ficando com sono, Liam... - Ela disse, aceitando a ajuda - Só vou ao banheiro antes, okay?

E, com Danielle fora da sala, Liam foi para a cozinha, falar com Zayn. Eu não consegui ver nada, mas escutar já era o suficiente.

- Hey Zayn... Vai querer uma carona?

- Não, obrigado. Eu vou passar a noite aqui.

- Tem certeza? Você mora do meu lado, não tem problema nenhum eu te dar uma carona...

- Li-liam, não. Obrigado, eu já disse que vou dormir aqui. Para com isso! Mas você é muito safado mesmo, hein? Sai, a Danielle vai aparecer aqui e-Liam! - Zayn falou baixo, e Harry trocou olhares com Liz. E posso afirmar que eles não estavam pensando coisas puras, pelo sorriso que Harry deu.

**LOUIS P.O.V.**

**Domingo, 12:37, aeroporto. **

- Louis, eu preciso ficar atenta para a chamada do meu voo.

- Mas eu não estou vendo nenhuma de suas amigas modelos aqui... Isso é um pouco estranho demais.

- Não seja tão ciumento, Louis! - Eleanor disse, rindo - Eu não vou me relacionar com ninguém enquanto estiver fora, fique tranquilo. E você não está vendo minhas amigas por que elas viajaram ontem a noite, eu pedi algumas horas a mais para poder passar mais tempo com você antes de ir. E ah, você tem que me prometer que não vai me trair enquanto eu estiver fora.

- Eu prometo, Els. - Eu disse, olhando nos olhos dela.

Mas é claro que eu estava sendo falso, até por que, seriam seis meses sem ela. Naquele momento, várias noites de balada com Zayn e Harry estavam passando por minha cabeça, e várias garotas bonitas estavam incluídas.

- Aw, é tão bom ouvir isso de você! É melhor você cumprir mesmo isso, ouviu, Tomlinson? - Ela me abraçou.

_"Ah claro. Você realmente espera que eu cumpra essa promessa louca, Eleanor?"_

Mas eu apenas ri e abracei-a de volta.

_- Atenção passageiros do voo 317, dirijam-se ao portão 5. Passageiros do voo 317, embarque pelo portão 5._

- Ah, é o meu... Lou, eu tenho que ir...

- Mas já?

- Já?! Louis, o voo está meia hora atrasado! Agora sério, me solta. Se eu perder esse voo, eu acho que me mato.

- Não seja tão dramática.

- Olha só quem fala, Louis.

_- Passageiros do voo 317, dirijam-se ao portão 5._

- Nossa, que pessoal apressado. - Eu revirei os olhos - O que foi, Els?

- Eu tenho que ir, Lou. E só volto daqui seis meses. Eu vou sentir sua falta. Muito mesmo.

Ela selou nossos lábios e eu pude sentir o gosto salgado das lágrimas dela.

_- Última chamada para os passageiros do voo 317, repetindo, última chamada para os passageiros do voo 3-1-7, embarque pelo portão 5._

- Até daqui seis meses, Els. - Eu disse, separando-me dela.

Eleanor pegou sua bolsa e se distanciou de mim, ainda com algumas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

- Até mais, Lou... Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, a noite passada foi maravilhosa. - Ela sorriu.

E então ela virou as costas para mim e foi andando o mais rápido que os seus saltos permitiam até o portão cinco.

* * *

_OLHA QUEM VOLTOU CEDO, PARA A ALEGRIA DE VOCÊS /O/ Tudo bem, foi um capítulo REALMENTE pequeno... MAS EU NÃO DEMOREI DESSA VEZ, POR QUE A MINHA INSPIRAÇÃO VOLTOU U-U_

_Eu acho que sempre faço textos gigantescos nas notas finais, mas depois de escrever 2000 palavras, eu NECESSITO falar algumas coisas kkkkk_

_Enfim, nesse capítulo foi explicado o que exatamente aconteceu entre o Niall e o Louis. Em minha humilde opinião, o Niall não tem culpa, mas eu gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês :3 E A ELS FOI PRA LONGE E NÃO VOLTA TÃO CEDO -todosdançaepula-  
Mas vocês não tem noção de como é ruim escrever uma cena Elounor e-e PRINCIPALMENTE QUANDO SEU OTP (?) É LARRY, AÍ É DIFÍCIL DEMAIS e-e_

_Mudando de assunto; eu quero agradecer a todos vocês por lerem a minha fic :3 Mesmo vocês que não deixam review, seus fantasminhas, eu estou realmente muito feliz com todos vocês *u*  
__Enfim, beijos e até o próximo \o/ E agora é sério, a inspiração se foi totalmente... Eu vou tentar não demorar, mas nada será tão rápido quanto esse foi para sair (?) Mas enfim, eu JURO que não vou demorar tanto e-e_

_ALGUÉM OUVIU LITTLE THINGS E QUER SURTAR COMIGO? POR QUE MEU DEUS, O SOLO DO LOU, SOCORRO *U* SEM PALAVRAS, MDS *U* É A MÚSICA TODA É TIPO *U* EU NÃO SEI DESCREVER, EU ESTOU SURTANDO ATÉ AGORA *U*_

_-1... 2... 3... respira...-_

_AGORA CHEGA U-U_

_P.S.: Desculpem os erros, é que eu fico tão animada para postar que nem reviso direito o capítulo e-e_

_P.S.²: Me desculpem se ficou meio retardado ou sem sentido, mas eu escrevi isso com meu irmão e meus dois primos gritando pela casa (o mais velho tem nove anos e o mais novo tem seis), então eu estou morrendo de dor de cabeça e-e_


	9. Chapter 9

_HEEY /o/ Como estão? Bem-vindos, leitores novos :3_

_Pessoal, eu estou estranha esses dias... Eu resolvi procurar a carta que o Harry escreve para o Lou na fic 99 Days Without You, e tipo... Eu li enquanto ouvia Little Things... No penúltimo parágrafo, eu acho que transformei minha casa em um novo oceano, apenas._

_Esse capítulo é dedicado a linda da Jackie, por que ela me fez surtar quando vi que ela fez propaganda da minha fic :3_

_E eu estou postando essa capítulo e morrendo de medo da reação de vocês, por quê isso ficou uma bela porcaria D: Mas não foi intencional e-e_

_Então, até lá em baixo :3_

* * *

**LIAM P.O.V.**

**Domingo, 20:02, meu apartamento**

Acho que 'solitário' seria a palavra perfeita para descrever meu estado. Eu não tinha visto Danielle desde o almoço, e eu também não tinha saido de casa. Tudo estava extremamente chato, e ficar deitado no chão como eu estava, não ajudava muito. E estava chovendo, ou seja, o dia estava uma bela porcaria.

Até que eu escutei barulhos de chaves no apartamento do lado. Tradução: Zayn voltou para casa.

Levantei-me e fui para fora do apartamento antes mesmo que ele conseguisse entrar.

- Hey Zayn...

- Olá Liam. Como foi seu dia?

- Nossa, você está bem animado hoje...

- Não posso ficar alegre mais?

- Fala sério, com quem você estava até agora? - Eu perguntei, com meu sorriso mais malicioso.

- Depois que eu saí da casa do Harry, eu fui para a casa dos meus pais, Liam. Eu não sou igual a você.

- O que você quer dizer com "eu não sou igual a você"?

- Eu quis dizer que eu não pego a primeira coisa viva que eu vejo.

- Ei, tenha mais respeito!

- O quê? Vai falar que eu estou mentindo? - Eu abri a boca para protestar, mas ele continuou falando - Ah, quer entrar, Liam? 'Tá chovendo hoje e eu estava pensando em ver um filme, mas fazer isso sozinho seria muito deprimente... O que acha?

Eu confesso que fiquei surpreso com a oferta dele por causa do que aconteceu todas as vezes que nós dois ficamos a sós... Mas, para falar a verdade, era exatamente isso que eu estava querendo. Sorri o mais maliciosamente possível e tive a leve impressão de que ele corou um pouco.

- Sinceramente... Acho uma ótima ideia.

Ele me puxou pelo pulso e trancou a porta assim que entramos no apartamento.

- Vai escolhendo um filme que eu vou fazer pipoca, okay?

- Qualquer filme? - Perguntei enquanto me abaixava para procurar algo de interessante na pilha de DVDs dele.

- Qualquer um, porque eu tirei Toy Story daí.

- Só por que eu ia colocar Toy Story. Assim não sobra filme interessante, Zayn!

- Liam, você está no meio do último ano do ensino médio e ainda fica emocionado todas as vezes que assiste o final de Toy Story 3. Coloca um filme de terror, tipo A Orfã, Jogos Mortais, sei lá...

- Hey, que tal Percy Jack-

- Nem pense nessa possibilidade, Liam.

- Mas po-

- Eu li o primeiro livro da série, e o filme é uma merda. Coloca Evocando Espíritos e tudo fica bem.

- Mas você pediu para que eu escolhesse...

- Mudei de ideia. E vai logo, daqui a pouco a pipoca fica pronta.

Acabou que eu coloquei Atividade Paranormal 2 mesmo, já que 'prestar atenção no filme' era uma das últimas coisas na minha lista, eu tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer.

Fazia um tempinho que Danielle não deixava nada de emocionante acontecer... Mas eu sabia de alguém que talvez estivesse disponível para isso.

**ZAYN P.O.V**

Eu não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo. Depois dos olhares que ele me lançou na casa do Harry, eu decidi colocar os sentimentos de lado e aproveitar a vida. Se ele podia me usar, por que eu não podia usá-lo também?

Fazia um bom tempo que eu estava na seca, então eu decidi suprir todas as minhas necessidades assim que Liam veio falar comigo.

Apesar de Elizabeth e Harry ficarem me falando que eu acabaria me arrependendo, eu sentia que me arrependeria mais ainda se não aproveitasse essa maravilhosa oportunidade que a vida estava me dando.

- Zayn, o filme já vai começar.

- Eu já estou indo. - Eu falei, enquanto colocava as pipocas em duas tigelas e saía da cozinha - Pronto.

Ele pegou a tigela dele e nós ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.

- Zayn, você sabe que eu não gosto muito de filmes de terror...

- Não me diga que você está com medo, Liam. O filme nem começou direito ainda, e esse filme nem dá tanto medo. - Eu olhei para ele e comecei a rir do olhar sério que ele me devolveu.

- Isso não tem graça nenhuma, Zayn.

- Para de ser tão medroso, Liam!

Ele semicerrou os olhos e colocou a tigela de pipocas cuidadosamente no chão, depois fez o mesmo com a minha enquanto engatinhava sobre mim no sofá.

- Eu não sou medroso. - Ele sussurrou, com o rosto a centímetros de distância do meu - Eu só não quero ter pesadelos...

- E como você pretende...?

- Não ter pesadelos? Ora Zayn, é só... Não dormir... - Liam sussurrou, com seu sorriso mais safado.

O sorriso que eu mais amo.

Droga de sentimentos.

Eu sentia a respiração dele em meu rosto, e apenas isso já era mais do que suficiente para fazer meu coração disparar. Coloquei minha mão esquerda em sua bochecha e a direita usei para puxá-lo para mais perto de mim, e senti suas mãos apertando levemente minha cintura, por baixo da minha camisa. Mordi o lábio inferior de Liam e ele soltou um breve gemido antes de me puxar e me beijar, invadindo minha boca sem qualquer cerimônia.

Senti uma das mãos de Liam passear por meu peito, abrindo os botões da camisa. Ele separou-se de mim e começou uma trilha de beijos e mordidas, passando por meu queixo e pescoço, fazendo-me morder o lábio para não deixar nenhum som sair.

Até que ele atingiu meu ponto fraco: Minha orelha. Eu desci a mão que estava em sua nuca e tirei a camiseta que Liam usava, jogando-a em qualquer canto, e ele fez o mesmo com minha camisa. Liam voltou sua atenção para meus lábios, sugando levemente o inferior, e fazendo com que eu gemesse quando ele apertou minhas coxas. Coloquei uma de minhas mãos dentro da calça dele e apertei levemente sua bunda. Liam soltou um gemido e eu sorri enquanto ele deslizava suas mãos até o zíper de minha calça e o abria lentamente.

Naquele momento eu entendi o que Liz queria dizer com todos aqueles "você vai se arrepender, vai sair machucado, não só fisicamente, mas emocionalmente também", e um alarme dizendo que eu deveria sair dali correndo parecia soar em minha cabeça.

Mas eu só pensava _"Foda-se, eu só quero o Liam"_.

Ele separou-se de meus lábios e puxou minha calça com força, tirando-a facilmente e revelando minha boxer branca com um volume maior que o normal.

- Está gostando disso, Malik? - Liam sussurrou e mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha esquerda. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e apertei os olhos com força quando senti uma de suas mãos em minha ereção, sobre o fino pano da boxer. Antes que qualquer som pudesse sair de minha boca, ele voltou a me beijar, só que dessa vez estava mais... Urgente. E não era só da parte dele.

Puxei Liam para mais perto e subi uma de minhas mãos para seus cabelos, puxando-os levemente, enquanto com a outra mão eu tentava arranhar suas costas.

Ele estava forçando aos poucos seu quadril contra o meu, e isso só me deixava com cada vez mais calor.

Separou-se de mim com um sorrisinho safado, o qual eu fiz questão de devolver. Só fiquei surpreso quando ele se levantou e começou a andar até a cozinha.

- Mas o quê?

- Eu vou tomar água, Zayn.

Se ele achava que podia fazer qualquer coisa comigo, ele estava muito enganado.

Levantei rapidamente do sofá e andei até ele antes que pudesse chegar perto da geladeira e prensei-o contra a parede, segurando suas mãos ao lado de sua cabeça.

- Mas não vai mesmo. - Sussurrei e mordi levemente seu seu pescoço, aproximando-me cada vez mais dele.

Ele nos girou, fazendo com que eu ficasse na parede.

- E o que você vai fazer? - Ele sussurrou e mordeu meu lábio inferior, forçando cada vez mais seu corpo contra o meu.

Puxei-o pela nuca e ele começou a atacar meu pescoço mais uma vez, mordendo levemente e chupando alguns locais.

A calça dele já estava aberta, então eu só coloquei as duas mãos nas laterais do corpo dele e Liam ficou só com sua boxer azul-escura.

- Li-Liam... - Sussurrei quando senti uma de suas mãos entrando lentamente em minha boxer.

_- Zayn?_ - Ouvi Harry me chamando no Nextel.

_"Filho de uma puta, desgraçado, corno, lazarento. Você vai ter uma morte bem lenta e dolorosa, Harold. Espere e verá. Filho da puta."_

- Mas que droga! - Liam falou, tirando a mão de dentro de minha boxer e passando as mãos nos cabelos.

- Harry? - Eu respondi.

_- Por quê você demorou tanto para responder? E eu te liguei mais de cinco vezes no seu outro celular, po-_

- Me faz um favor?

_- Fala._

- Vá se foder, se jogue de um penhasco, morra, faça qualquer coisa que não precise de minha ajuda. Não, quero dizer, se você for se jogar de um penhasco como eu falei, eu ficaria muito feliz se pudesse te empurrar.

_- Nossa, o quê eu fiz?_

- O quê você fez? Harry, você conseguiu ser mais eficiente do que uma banheira de gelo agora.

_- Ah cara, desculpa, eu nunca que ia imaginar que a Perrie estaria ai._

- Mas não é a- - olhei para Liam e ele estava com os olhos arregalados e balançando a cabeça negativamente - Harry, a gente conversa depois, 'tá? - Eu desliguei o aparelho e joguei-o em cima da mesa - E-eu acho melhor você voltar para o seu apartamento, Liam.

- Tem certeza?

- O Harry fodeu tudo - Eu falei, pegando a camiseta de Liam e entregando-a, ao que ele me lançou um olhar safado.

- Mas se ele não tivesse ligado, eu acho qu-

- Eu entendi, Liam. - Ele subiu a calça, dando de ombros.

Destranquei a porta e sinalizei para que ele saísse. Liam arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas não falou nada e parou do lado de fora do meu apartamento apenas para me beijar mais uma vez, aproveitando para apertar minha bunda levemente.

- Agora chega, Liam.

- Mas você nã-

- O Harry estragou tudo, e eu não estou mais no clima para isso. - Liam fez bico e eu sorri - A gente continua isso outra hora, okay?

Ele assentiu e entrou em seu apartamento.

Assim que Liam saiu de minha frente, eu vi um senhor parado do outro lado do corredor, e fechei rapidamente a porta.

_"Merda. Tomara que ele não tenha visto nada. Bom, ele estava sem óculos, então tem uma pequena chance de ele não ter me visto direito."_ - Eu pensei, passando as mãos em meus cabelos.

Quem era ele? Simplesmente o melhor amigo de meu pai. Provavelmente estava visitando sua namorada, ela mora três andares para cima de meu apartamento.

Quando cheguei no sofá, eu estava tremendo e meu coração estava mais acelerado do que antes. Droga de sentimentos.

Eu mandei Liam sair do apartamento porque, bem, eu confesso que estava com um pouco de medo do que poderia acontecer se ele continuasse lá. Eu não estava totalmente pronto, e, por mais que eu quisesse, estava um pouco cedo de mais.

Eu não conseguiria fingir que não sentia nada por mais muito tempo.

**HARRY P.O.V**

Eu ainda estava tentando entender por que Zayn estava tão irritado comigo quando meu celular começou a tocar.

- Se você vai me xingar ou algo assim, pode desligar, está gastando seus créditos a toa.

_- Não, eu não sei se te espanco ou te agradeço, Harry._

- Mas o que?

_- Você me chamou no Nextel quando eu e Liam estávamos qua-_

- Eu avisei que você poderia se arrepender, e a Liz cansou de falar que você sairia machucado.

_- Eu sei, mas..._ - Ele respirou profundamente _- Tudo o que estava em minha mente naquele momento era que eu precisava dele... E agora, pensando no que eu estava fazendo, eu... Ah cara, eu estou fodido._

- Mas você não disse que foi quase?

_- Não nesse sentido! Eu quis dizer que eu percebi o quanto eu... O quanto eu preciso dele. E eu não posso continuar fingindo que não sinto nada todas as vezes que ele me atenta desse jeito... Depois do primeiro beijo no sofá dele, todas as vezes que ele sussurra algo no meu ouvido, ele faz questão de morder minha orelha e eu... Harry, você não tem noção... E ontem, na sua casa, ele ficou me olhando... E depois aquilo, na cozinha... Eu sei que você escutou tudo. Mas cara, você não tem noção de como eu... ARGH!_

- Hey, calma Zayn... Olha, o que você acha de proibi-lo de fazer certas coisas?

_- E como eu faço isso?_

- Ah, você sai de perto tod-

_- Eu sei como fazer isso, só não sei como vou conseguir fazer... Você me entende?_

- Sinceramente? Não, não entendo.

_- Como eu vou conseguir sair de perto dele se, mesmo com ele morando literalmente do meu lado, eu já sinto falta dele? Eu sinto falta de tudo nele, da risada, da voz, do cheiro, daqueles olhos castanhos, do sorriso, daquela boc-_

- Cara, você está fodido.

_- Eu sei. Eu que falei isso, lembra? -_ Ele falou e um silêncio não tão desconfortável assim ficou entre nós por quase três minutos, eu contei no relógio da sala _- Cara, eu vou desligar. Vou tomar um banho e tentar esquecer tudo isso._

- Okay então, Zayn. Qualquer coisa me chama, 'tá bom?

_- Obrigado, Haz, mas eu acho melhor ficar sozinho agora. Mesmo sabendo que a pessoa na qual eu estarei pensando está no quarto ao lado do meu... Enfim, tchau._

- Okay então, boa sorte tentando esquecer as coisas aí... Até amanhã?

_- Você está me convidando para ir aí ou é impressão minha?_

- Eu estou sim, para falar a verdade.

_- Harry, amanhã é segunda. Não dá._

- É mesmo. 'Af, o inferno vai recomeçar.

_- Pense pelo lado positivo: você vai ver a Liz e o Louis amanhã no almoço._

- E provavelmente o Nick vai para lá também. Aquele filho d-

_- De uma mulher que vende o corpo para ganhar dinheiro, eu sei. Harry, dá logo um chute nele e tudo fica bem._

- Mas eu já fiz isso, Zayn, ele não desgruda de mim mais.

_- Eu quis dizer- Ah, esquece. Boa noite, Hazza._

- Boa noite, Zayn.

E, depois disso, ele desligou.

Eu não consegui dormir tão rápido depois daquilo, por causa do que ele me falou. Não era nada de muito importante, mas ele disse que eu veria Louis no dia seguinte, o que não era mentira.

Mas era uma coisa que me deixava um pouco... Ansioso? É, acho que a palavra serve.

Me deixa ansioso por que eu gosto um pouco dele, eu acho.

Okay, gosto bastante dele.

Mas ele gosta da Eleanor, dá para notar nos olhos dele. Não é como o Liam e a Danielle, é algo diferente.

E apenas uma coisa estava em minha mente naquele momento:_ "Como vou eliminar Eleanor da mente do Louis e fazer com que ele olhe para mim do jeito que eu olho para ele?"_

* * *

_MAS QUE MERDA FOI ESSA QUE EU ESCREVI? TENHO DÓ DE VOCÊS QUANDO EU FOR ESCREVER LEMON e-e  
FICOU UMA PORCARIA! EU NÃO TENHO UMA EXPERIÊNCIA MUITO GRANDE EM ESCREVER ISSO, SÓ ESCREVI 2 LEMONS ZIAM, 4 LEMONS LARRY E MAIS ALGUNS LEMONS DE HARRY POTTER, MAS EU NÃO TENHO CORAGEM DE POSTAR KKKKK Prefiro escrever orange, é mais simples u-u_

_SÉRIO, DESCULPEM POR EU SER UMA PORCARIA ESCREVENDO ESSAS CENAS D: EU JURO QUE VOU TENTAR MELHORAR._

_**João Vitor** e** Lais Carvalho**: EU TAMBÉM ODEIO O NICK COM TODAS AS MINHAS FORÇAS, E TAMBÉM NÃO 'SHIPPO' GRYLES -.-' Mas eu tive que colocar o Nick aqui, acho que se eu fosse inventar uma garoto ia ficar uma bela merda, então foi ele mesmo e-e_

_Eu precisava desabafar, é kkk_

_E eu tenho que agradecer 29835692357 mil vezes a Jackie, por que ela é uma diva e eu tive um treco quando li que ela 'recomendou' a minha fic *u*_

_E eu juro que vou melhorar em relação as cenas mais quentes, okay? Talvez, quando eu já tiver aprendido a escrever, eu volte nesse capítulo e reescreva a cena, por que isso ficou uma merda e-e Caralho, isso ficou muito ruim D:_

_MUDANDO DE ASSUNTO: ALGUÉM ESCUTOU ROCK ME? THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT US?_

_**PARA DANÇAR ISSO AQUI É BOMBA**  
**PARA BALANÇAR ISSO AQUI É BOMBA**  
**PARA MEXER ISSO AQUI É BOMBA**_

_**O MOVIMENTO É SENSUAL**  
**O MOVIMENTO É SEXY (8'**  
CARA, ISSO FOI A MAIOR TROLLAGEM DO ANO KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK TADINHAS DAS GRINGAS KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

**_ENFIM, BEIJOS E ATÉ O PRÓXIMO \O/_**

_OMG, EU ESTOU RINDO DISSO ATÉ AGORA KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_


	10. Chapter 10

_Desculpem pela demora... SÉRIO, NÃO ERA PRA DEMORAR TANTO!  
Eu não estou tão inspirada ultimamente, eu não sei o quê está acontecendo... Nem o Ed Sheeran consegue me inspirar, tipo, AONDE VOCÊ FOI PARAR, INSPIRAÇÃO?_

_A minha situação está tão crítica que eu não tenho nada para falar aqui... Enfim, até lá em baixo e-e_

* * *

**HARRY P.O.V **

**Segunda-feira, 12:18, restaurante **

- Harold, será que você pode parar de pensar na vida e atender àquele casal que acabou de chegar?

- Ahn? - Eu respondi, ainda fitando o nada. Chacoalhei a cabeça para acordar do transe antes que Savan jogasse um balde de água em mim - Ah, okay...

O casal era, na verdade, Elizabeth e Louis, então eu não hesitei em ir atendê-los.

- Hey Harry... Como está o dia hoje? - Liz perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do cardápio.

- Ah, sei lá... Eu acho que não estou muito bem hoje...

- Doente?

- Não, eu só estou pensando em umas coisas aí, e isso me deixa meio... Sei lá, eu só quero ficar quieto hoje. - Eu falei, dando de ombros. Ela olhou para mim, depois para Louis e rapidamente voltou para mim.

Nós dois sabíamos como nos comunicar perfeitamente sem usar palavras. Talvez fosse até mais fácil a nossa compreensão assim, quando era só com olhares.

Eu concordei discretamente e ela mordeu o canto do lábio inferior, preocupada.

Foi nesse momento que eu percebi que algo estava errado. Louis não tinha falado uma palavra desde que chegara, estava ocupado demais rodando o saleiro. Coloquei minha mão direita em seu ombro e ele olhou em meus olhos. Aqueles lindos olhos azuis que me deixam perdido pareciam estar mais escuros... Não que não estivessem bonitos, mas pareciam... Tristes.

- Hey Lou... O que foi? - Perguntei e ele me ignorou completamente, voltando a girar o saleiro.

Como se aquele negócio fosse mais importante do que eu, claro, com certeza. Revirei os olhos e Liz lançou um olhar que me deu medo até. Depois ela apenas negou com a cabeça e murmurou um "depois". Soltei um grande suspiro e perguntei, como se tudo estivesse normal

- E então, vai ser o de sempre mesmo?

- Pode ser. - Louis falou baixo, dando de ombros - Mas, para falar a verdade, eu não quero comer nada.

Ouvir aquela voz doce e maravilhosa daquele jeito, tão baixa, foi de cortar o coração. Eu não conseguia imaginar nenhum motivo que fosse forte o sufciente para deixá-lo daquele jeito. Aquele não era o Louis que eu conhecia.

**_"Eu juro que mato a vadia desgraçada que a Eleanor é se ela te fez alguma coisa. Eu juro que extermino aquela coisa da galáxia se o motivo para você estar assim é ela"_** - Eu pensei, enquanto bagunçava os cabelos dele.

- Para com isso, Harry. - Ele falou, tirando minha mão da cabeça dele.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Sabia que ele não gostava que bagunçassem seu cabelo, mas ele nunca tinha feito aquilo antes.

- Okay então, eu volto já com os pratos...

**LOUIS P.O.V**

Assim que Harry saiu, Elizabeth colocou o cardápio na mesa e começou a me encarar.

- O quê foi agora?

- O quê foi agora, Louis?! Eu que te pergunto!

- Não foi nada, eu estou bem.

- Não, você não está. Você está estranho desde a hora que eu te convidei para vir almoçar aqui comigo.

- Eu não estou estranho, sério.

- Então você estava estranho todos os outros dias, por quê hoje você está exatamente o oposto do de sempre. - Eu abri a boca para tentar dar uma desculpa qualquer, mas ela continuou falando - Quer saber? Por mais curiosa que eu seja, vou te deixar em paz. O motivo deve ser realmente bem forte para te deixar assim. - Senti sua mão sobre a minha e sorri fracamente, depois ela sussurrou - Mas eu quero que saiba que, pode ser qualquer coisa, você sempre pode contar comigo, okay?

- Liz, eu até te falaria o que está acontecendo comigo... Se eu soubesse...

- Eu acho que você sabe o que está acontecendo, só não quer aceitar isso.

- D-do que você está f-falando?

- Louis, eu sei quando uma pessoa está passando por isso. Eu ajudei o Harry a entender que isso não é errado, como muitas pessoas falam, mas sim uma coisa normal. E, em casos como o seu, é até... Bonito de se ver. O jeito que você olha para o Harry, o jeito que você fala com ele, é tu-

- Você está ficando louca ou o quê, garota?

- Eu só estou tentando te ajudar a ent-

- Eu não estou assim por causa dele. Sei lá o motivo real, eu só quero ficar quieto.

- Posso te dar um conselho, Lou?

- Fala.

- Faça um curso de teatro. Você não sabe mentir. E, se você não percebeu, você não negou que pode ser ga-

- Eu n-não sou, okay?! - Eu falei, colocando o saleiro de lado. A julgar pela expressão dela, eu disse aquilo um pouco alto demais.

_"Não posso ser. Eu tenho uma namorada. 'Tá, eu fui prometido para ela. Mas mesmo assim..." _

- Hey, não precisa ser tão agressivo, eu estou conversando civilizadamente com você, gritos não são necessários. Mas enfim, como eu estava dizendo, não tem problema nenhum gostar de garotos... Olha, as pessoas sempre me falam que eu sou muito seletiva, gosto só de coisas realmente boas. E olha só, eu gosto de garotos!

- Mas você é uma mulher, Lizzy.

- Ahá! Eu sabia que você não iria negar!

- Negar o quê? Elizabeth, você andou fumando ou cheirando alguma coisa? Ou até mesmo injetando, sei lá? - Eu disse e ela riu, coisa que só me fez pensar se ela estava bem mesmo, por que, a meu ver, aquilo não teve a menor graça, foi uma pergunta séria.

- Eu quis dizer que você não disse "Mas eu não gosto de garotos!". Louis, admita, você já sentiu alguma coisa por um garoto. Stan, estou certa?

Eu fiquei surpreso assim que ela disse o nome dele. Nós dois nunca fomos "mais do que amigos", mas houve uma época que eu queria isso. Não sei ao certo se era só curiosidade, já que éramos melhores amigos e vivíamos um grudado no outro, ou se eu tinha uma "queda" por ele. Mas eu decidi esquecer isso e me focar nos estudos, deixaria para namorar depois. Até que minha mãe me chamou um dia e disse que eu_ tinha _que namorar e casar com Eleanor, o que de certo modo foi até bom, por que eu esqueci completamente o Stan nesse sentido.

- Louis? - Ela me chamou: eu pisquei repetidamente, tentando voltar à realidade - Eu entendo, eu sei que é um assunto complicado, e e-

- Você está errada, nós somos só amigos.

- Eu sei que são só amigos até agora, mas isso não significa que nenhum dos dois não sinta algo.

- Então ou você está dizendo que eu sinto algo por Harry, o que é a maior besteira que eu já ouvi, ou que ele sente algo...

- Eu não estou falando nada, você está tirando as próprias conclusões. - Ela disse, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição, e eu corei.

- Voltei com os pedidos!

Eu agradeci Harry mentalmente umas três vezes, tudo o que eu mais queria era sair daquela conversa.

[...]

- Louis, se você quiser ir para o carro, eu só vou pagar a minha parte e já vou. - Liz disse e eu assenti, caminhando até a saída.

O que eu não esperava era esbarrar em Harry, fazendo com que ele quase derrubasse os pratos que levava.

- Oops... - Ele falou, rindo.

- Desculpe, eu não tinha te visto...

- Tudo bem, Lou. Só teria problema se eu tivesse derrubado. - Ele ficou parado alguns segundos, apenas me olhando e sorrindo, até que eu desviei o olhar e ele corou - Er, eu... - Ele pigarreou - Vou só, er, entregar isso aqui e... Bem, você espera um segundo só, okay?

Eu assenti e ele foi entregar os pedidos. Senti uma mão em meu ombro, apertando-o e virei o rosto, assustado.

- Não pense que aquele assunto acabou, Tomlinson. Eu vou te esperar no carro, o Harry quer falar com você. - Liz disse e piscou, saindo do restaurante.

**_"Desgraçada de garota insistente!"_** - Eu pensei, enquanto sentava em uma mesa, esperando Harry.

- Hey Louis. - Danielle falou, passando por mim. Ela e Eleanor eram grandes amigas, mas o engraçado era que eu não conhecia Liam antes de conhecer Harry. Para falar a verdade, eu só tinha visto Danielle duas vezes antes, que foram quando ela e Eleanor foram fazer compras.

Eu sorri de volta para ela e ela piscou antes de sair do restaurante.

- Hey Lou... - Harry falou, colocando a bandeja que carregava ao meu lado - Você sabe para o quê servem as cadeiras, certo?

- Eu sei, mas eu estava doido para sentar na mesa. Eu tenho minhas manias, okay?

- E sentar em mesas é uma delas? - Ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, e eu assenti, rindo - Lou, desce daí, você é muito pequeno para ficar sentado em mesas, seus pés mal tocam o chão!

O que ele estava falando era verdade; eu não era alto, muito pelo contrário. Meus pés realmente não estavam tocando o chão, e eu estava balançando as pernas feito uma criança feliz.

Harry se aproximou mais um pouco, ficando entre minhas pernas, e eu senti o coração disparar.

**_"Mas que porra é essa que está acontecendo comigo? Eu nunca senti isso antes! Quero dizer, naquela quinta-feira que eu fui no apartamento de Harry, assistir à um filme, e ele apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro, eu... Não, para um segundo... O quê está acontecendo?"_** - Eu pensava enquanto Harry arrumava meu cabelo - **_"Mas por quê eu estou sentindo isso? Caralho, não, eu não posso estar sentindo isso por ele! Puta que pariu, não!"_**

- PUTA QUE PARIU, CARALHO! NÃO, PORRA!

- Er... Lou? Você 'tá bem?

Eu pisquei algumas vezes, percebendo que eu tinha gritado.

- Er... Ahn... É, 'tá tudo bem. - Eu sorri e empurrei Harry levemente antes de pular de cima da mesa.

Não foi exatamente pular, eu desci, mas meus pés não estavam próximos ao chão.

- Você... Er... Já vai? - Harry perguntou, pegando a bandeja e arrumando o uniforme.

- Já... E-eu estou atrasado já, o Simon vai me dar um tiro. - Escutei buzinas do outro lado da rua - E esse é o jeito de a Liz falar que, se não sairmos agora, estamos demitidos.

- Ah, okay então... - Eu me virei e andei até a saída do restaurante - Hey, Lou... Passa na minha casa depois, okay? E-eu queria falar com você.

Eu assenti e saí de lá calmamente.

**_"Porra, caralho, ele percebeu. Ele conseguiu notar que eu fiquei estranho quando ele chegou perto. Porra, puta que pariu, desgraça de vida que só fode comigo."_**

- E então, o que o Harry queria?

- Me deixa em paz, Elizabeth. - Eu entrei no carro e fiquei olhando pela janela. Conseguia sentir os olhares que Liz lançava, mas eu não queria falar com ela. Não queria falar com ninguém.

- Louis, desculpe interromper, mas só queria avisar que se você entrar na empresa falando tantos palavrões assim, vai ser demitido. E não se esqueça do trabalho da faculdade que você tem que terminar, é para hoje.

- Como você sabe sobre o trabalho?

- Lembra que você perdeu o seu caderno? Então, eu achei.

- Como assim?

- Estava em baixo do banco do passageiro, Louis! Você não procura as coisas direito! E pode explicar por que você saiu do restaurante resmungando e murmurando palavrões!

- 'Af, cala a boca, Liz. Eu não quero falar daquele filho da puta desgraçado que só fode com a minha vida. Caralho, porra, puta que pariu. Aquele desgraçado do inferno, corno, viado, filho da pu-

- Ei ei ei ei ei ei! Eu realmente não sei o motivo para tanto xingamento, mas sei que você não está bem. E cara, para de xingar o pobre do Harry, ele não fez nada para você... Ao menos, não que eu saiba.

- Ele não fez nada?! Como assim? Agora vai ficar defendendo aquele imbecil, é? - Eu falei, bravo. Liz freou o carro no meio da rua, fazendo com que vários motoristas gritassem coisas que não foram muito agradáveis aos meus ouvidos, mesmo eu xingando Harry de todas aquelas coisas - VOCÊ QUER NOS MATAR?!

- Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto você não parar de frescurite e me falar o quê diabos ESTÁ ACONTECENDO! - Ela teve de berrar a última parte, as buzinas estavam cada vez mais irritantes. E, bem, aquela era uma rua estreita, só passava um carro de cada vez.

Bufei, revirando os olhos. Ela era uma pessoa teimosa 'pra caralho. Eu sabia que ela não faria na se eu não contasse tudo.

Tudo mesmo, por que não era só o fato de eu sentir algo quando Harry estava perto que estava me incomodando. Ele não era a única razão do meu comportamento estranho. E sim, eu sabia que estava estranho, mas eu precisava disso. Eu precisava me afastar das pessoas um pouco.

**HARRY P.O.V**

**Restaurante, 16:37**

Eu estava levando vários pratos sujos para a cozinha quando alguém resolveu mandar uma mensagem. Eu sabia que não podia ficar com o celular no bolso, mas eu não conseguia desgrudar daquele bendito aparelho. Coloquei os pratos próximos à pia e andei até um lugar mais reservado, onde Savan não conseguiria me ver.

_LIZZY:_

**_Hey Haz, liga quando puder, okay? _**

**_xx_ **

Eu revirei os olhos e liguei para ela.

- Liz, fala rápido, eu não tenho muito tempo. Se o Savan me pegar, eu estou demitido.

_- Ui, desrespeitando as regras... Sem vergonha._

- Cala a boca e fala logo.

_- Mas é 'pra eu calar a boca ou-_

- Liz, você entendeu.

_- Okay... É o seguinte... O Louis me falou que você convidou ele para ir na sua casa hoje, depois do trabalho, certo?_

- 'Aham.

_- Então, eu vou junto. E não adianta falar nada, eu PRECISO falar com você, Harold._

- Okay, eu não estou falando nada.

_- Eu sei o que você pretendia fazer. Não vai dar certo, e é por isso que eu quero falar com você. _

- Mas o quê você acha que eu pretendia fazer, hein? - Eu perguntei, fazendo-me de inocente.

_- Harold, para de graça. Eu 'tô falando sério._

- Okay então. Tenho que desligar, o Savan 'tá vindo. Te vejo mais tarde então.

_- Okay então, até mais tarde, Haz._

Eu estava colocando o celular no bolso novamente quando outra pessoa me ligou.

Zayn Malik

- Hey cara, tudo bem?

_- N-não Harry, eu na-não estou be-bem..._ - Ele disse, em meio aos soluços.

- Você está chorando? Cara, o que aconteceu?

_- Aquele desgra-desgraçado do Li-Liam aconteceu. E meu pai. Tu-tudo ao mesmo tempo._

- Seu pai está sabendo de alguma coisa?

_- Ele... Caralho, aquele FILHO DA PUTA DESGRAÇADO!_

- Zayn, tenta se acalmar... Eu não estou entendendo nada.

_- Ha-Harry, eu posso ir 'pra sua ca-casa? Tipo, agora?_

- Eu ainda tenho duas horas de trabalho aqui.

_- Po-por favor._

- Eu vou tentar dar um jeito de sair mais cedo, okay? Mas toma cuidado, Zayn.

_- 'Tá. Eu vou tentar te falar tudo mais tar-tarde._

E ele desligou.

**_"Maravilha. Agora eu vou ter que acalmar o Zayn, conversar com a Liz e jogar umas indiretas para o Louis, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Perfeito."_** - Eu pensei, revirando os olhos.

* * *

_EU ACABEI DE ESCREVER UM CAPÍTULO DE MAIS DE 4300 PALAVRAS KKKK Não, **não é o próximo**, vai demorar para chegar KKKKK Não, o próximo **não** está pronto KKKK Não está nem começado, para falar a verdade KK_  
_Ai ai, eu devo ter sérios problemas KKK_

_Desculpem por esse capítulo ter ficado essa bela porcaria, a inspiração que eu tinha era para escrever aquele capítulo gigante, que eu estava suuuuuuuper animada para escrever KK Assim que eu postá-lo, vocês entenderão o motivo, ele é simplesmente perfo *-*_

_Mas enfim, o quê acharam desse capítulo? EU DEIXEI DICAS SOBRE O LOUIS, NA VERDADE EU ESFREGUEI NA CARA DE VOCÊS O QUE ELE SENTE, SE ALGUÉM NÃO ENTENDEU SIGNIFICA QUE EU SOU UMA PÉSSIMA ESCRITORA D:_

_Ou que vocês são lerdos igual ao Harry /pensa_

_E OLHA SÓ, UM CAPÍTULO MAIOR COMO RECOMPENSA :3 EU DEMOREI, EU SEI, MAS TEM QUASE 3000 PALAVRAS, OLHA SÓ QUE LEGAL_

_E ALGUÉM VIU AQUELAS TATUAGENS DE POMBINHOS QUE O HARRY FEZ? EU AINDA ACHO QUE TEM ALGO A VER COM A GAIOLA, POIS É U-U Tipo, eles estão livres, o que PODE significar que algo está por vir... Cara, eu estou passando muito tempo na tag Larry, o povo de lá está me contaminando com as ideias loucas deles D:_

_Enfim, beijos e até o próximo \o/_


	11. Chapter 11

_E olha só quem demorou mais uma vez -.-'_

_Eu estou passando por uma fase crítica, a criatividade tá abaixo de zero aqui -.-'_

_Mas colha só como eu sou boazinha, eu me esforço ao máximo pra postar o mais rápido possível :3 Mesmo que demore quase uma semana :3 E mesmo que o capítulo esteja uma porcaria, eu estou postando ao menos uma vez por semana :3_

_Enfim... Até as notas finais, sim?_

* * *

**ZAYN P.O.V**

Tudo começou quando eu acordei. Eram 05:43 da madrugada e eu pude ouvir a conversa de Liam com Danielle, por que os nossos quartos são divididos por uma única e simples parede.

_"- Mas amor... N__ã__o, eu s__ó__... Hoje __à__ noite? Mas aqui ou...? Aah... Voc__ê__ comprou? Que cor?... Vermelho? Dani, voc__ê__ sabe de como eu gosto dessa cor em voc__ê__, se bem que eu prefiro voc__ê__ da sua cor natural, sem outras cores, se __é__ que me entende... Ent__ã__o quer dizer que hoje voc__ê__ vem aqui? Okay ent__ã__o, eu vou te esperar ansiosamente... At__é__ mais, amor... Tamb__é__m te amo, t__á__? Okay ent__ã__o, at__é__."_

Depois disso, eu fui me arrumar para o trabalho, e quando eu saí no corredor, ele me parou.

_"- Hey Zayn... Vai sair com algu__é__m?_

_- Por que a pergunta? Est__á__ com ci__ú__me?_

_- N__ã__o, __é__ que voc__ê__ 't__á__ t__ã__o... - Eu olhei para ele. N__ã__o devia ter feito isso. Liam estava me olhando de alto a baixo, mordendo o canto do l__á__bio inferior._

_Droga. Por que ele tinha que ser t__ã__o lindo?_

_- T__ã__o o qu__ê__? Eu estou normal hoje, como sempre me arrumei._

_Mentira. Eu tinha arrumado meu cabelo de um jeito melhor e tinha passado perfume. E eu confesso, tamb__é__m foi por causa dele._

_"Nossa, eu estou parecendo uma garota, me arrumando melhor por causa de um cara..." - Pensei, revirando os olhos._

_Naquele momento, o elevador chegou. N__ã__o lembrava qual de n__ó__s dois tinha chamado, mas eu estava muito ocupado colocando meus dedos nos cabelos de Liam enquanto ele me beijava e me empurrava para dentro do elevador para pensar nisso._

_Para falar a verdade, nem pensando eu estava._

_E aonde estava o frio do outono londrino?_

_Desci minhas m__ã__os para as costas dele e Liam come__ç__ou a atacar meu pesco__ç__o, mordendo e fazendo quest__ã__o de deixar marcas em v__á__rios locais._

_- Li-Liam... A gente 't__á__ no elevador... Sabia que tem c__â__mera? - Eu disse, tentando empurr__á__-lo. Eu n__ã__o estava fazendo muita for__ç__a, eu n__ã__o queria que ele parasse._

_- Eu n__ã__o ligo... E eu sei que voc__ê__ tamb__é__m n__ã__o... - Ele falou e voltou a aten__çã__o para minha boca, mordendo meu l__á__bio inferior, e eu n__ã__o pude segurar um gemido._

_Coloquei minhas m__ã__os por baixo da camiseta dele, arranhando levemente suas costas enquanto aprofund__á__vamos o beijo, e a cada segundo o elevador parecia esquentar mais._

_At__é__ que ele esfriou de vez quando eu escutei a porta abrindo._

_- N__ã__o eu n__ã__o- Ah, ele est__á__ aqui! - Uma mo__ç__a loira entrou, e eu a reconheci como namorada do amigo do meu pai. O estranho era que ela morava no andar de cima, e n__ã__o demorava tanto assim para o elevador subir um __ú__nico andar. A mo__ç__a, que devia se chamar Emily o algo assim, olhou para mim e sorriu. Depois olhou para Liam, parecendo avaliar cada cent__í__metro dele - Aham, ele est__á__ junto... N__ã__o, nada demais... N__ã__o at__é__ eu chegar... Mas como eu vou fazer isso? N__ã__o posso perguntar para o garoto!... Ah sim, a c__â__mera... 'T__á__... Vou desligar, beijos... Te amo, okay?... At__é__ mais._

_Eu corei muito quando percebi que ela provavelmente falava sobre mim._

_Liam apertou o bot__ã__o do t__é__rreo e n__ó__s tr__ê__s ficamos em sil__ê__ncio at__é__ o elevador descer._

_- Zayn, se eu fosse voc__ê__, eu tomaria mais cuidado. - Ela disse e saiu do elevador, sorrindo ci__nicamente._

_Ela era muito amiga da s__í__ndica do condom__í__nio, o que significava que ela iria conseguir as imagens daquela c__â__mera. Ela provavelmente mostraria para o namorado, que iria enviar aquilo para o meu pai. Tradu__çã__o: meus segundos estavam contados."_

Depois disso, quando eu estava trabalhando, meu celular vibrou uma vez no bolso de minha calça. Eu estava tão animado e distraído que nem lembrava do que tinha acontecido mais cedo, com Liam.

**_Filho, precisamos conversar. Eu e sua m_****_ã_****_e estamos te esperando. Se preferir, pode vir amanh_****_ã_****_. S_****_ó_****_ quero esclarecer algumas coisas._**

A mensagem era de meu pai. Eu teria pensado "quem ensinou-o a mandar mensagens?" se eu não estivesse sentado no chão, chorando.

Minha primeira reação foi ligar para Harry, depois eu fui falar com meu chefe, dizendo que eu não estava muito bem. Então, depois de sair de lá, eu fui para a casa de Harry, mas foi Niall quem me autorizou a subir, já que ele morava logo abaixo de Harry.

Apesar de não gostar muito dele, eu decidi contar tudo o que estava acontecendo. Precisava desabafar, e sabia que o Niall não me julgaria, afinal, foi ele quem mais apoiou o Harry e quem mais ajudou-o a contar para a família sobre o Nick.

Toquei a campainha do apartamento dele e fiquei esperando.

- Zayn? - Ele disse, abrindo a porta. Eu nem esperei Niall abrir a porta completamente para abraçá-lo, apertei-o bem forte e não consegui conter as lágrimas - Shh... Vai ficar tudo bem... - Ele me afastou e eu limpei meu rosto - Agora entra e vamos conversar, okay? Você quer um chá, biscoitos, alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado. E-eu só... - Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar. Tantas coisas estavam em minha cabeça naquele momento, que eu nem conseguia formular uma frase corretamente. Ele fechou a porta atrás de nós e eu fui para a sala.

- Agora fala cara, o que aconteceu? - Niall perguntou, sentando-se no sofá, ao meu lado.

- Primeiro eu acordei escutando o Liam planejando um encontro com Danielle para hoje à noite; depois ele me agarrou no elevador e apareceu uma amiga do meu pai ameaçando mostrar a gravação da câmera do elevador para ele, para provar que eu... Bem, que eu não fico só com garotas e tal... Mas até aí tudo bem.

- Então qual é o problema?

Respirei profundamente antes de responder.

- Eu acho que meu pai viu a gravação, Niall. Ele é um dos seres mais preconceituosos que eu conheço, ele até já me disse que prefere me ver morto do que com outro cara, ou seja, se eu tiver algo mais que amizade com um cara, eu estarei morto para ele.

- Cara, seu pai é muito estranho.

- Não é só ele, minha mãe também é assim... - Eu falei e ficamos um bom tempo em silêncio - Hey, Niall...

- Fala.

- Você sabia dessa história do Haz com o Nick?

- Como assim?

- Eu perguntei para ele um dia se ele já tinha beijado um garoto e ele me falou que não... Na verdade ele nem respondeu... Mas enfim, depois de alguns dias ele me encontrou na rua e eu 'tava falando com o Nick, aí ele começou a gritar que o Nick tinha iludido ele e tudo mais... Você sabia disso?

- Bem, eu... Eu sabia que eles tinham um caso, mas o Harry não tinha me contado por quê detestava tanto o Nick daquele jeito... Eu acho que ninguém sabia...

- Do jeito que o Nick ficou, nem ele sabia...

- Ah não, o Nick é um canalha mesmo, ele faz isso de propósito, ele vive querendo se fazer de inocente. E eu realmen-

Meu celular começou a vibrar sobre a mesa de centro, interrompendo Niall. Eu peguei o aparelho e vi que era meu pai que estava me ligando.

- E-eu não posso atender, e-eu não consigo...

- Me dá isso aqui. - Niall disse, pegando o celular - Alô?

_- Zayn?_ - Ele colocou no alto-falante

- Não, é o Niall. O Zayn foi... Ao banheiro.

_- Niall? Quem é você?_

- Sou um amigo do Zayn.

_- Você não é... O garoto do elevador, é?_

Parecia que meu coração estava querendo sair de meu peito, e todos os meus músculos estavam tensos. Eu não tinha notado que não estava respirando até Niall me cutucar.

- Que elevador?

_- Bom, fale para o Zayn me ligar assim que ele voltar, pode ser?_

- 'Tá, eu falo.

_- Obrigado._

E ele desligou. Niall colocou o aparelho sobre a mesa de centro novamente e eu fiquei encarando-o, como se ele fosse voltar a tocar em qualquer instante.

- Zayn? - Eu olhei para ele, e Niall mordeu o lábio inferior - Hey, fica calmo cara.

- Ficar calmo? Como? Meu pai viu a gravação, eu estou ferrado! E eu nã- PUTA QUE PARIU, FODEU TUDO!

Meu celular começou a vibrar novamente, e eu coloquei as mãos no rosto.

- É o Harry, fica calmo. Vem, vamos lá no apartamento dele, ele já deve ter chegado e está te esperando.

[...]

- Mas Harry, você não tem noção de como é saber que... Cara, é a minha família, entende?

- Não fica assim, Zayn... Olha, se eles te amam, eles vão te aceitar do jeito que você é.

- Não, eles não vão!

Eu estava sentado no sofá de Harry, e Niall tinha saído tinha pouco tempo para comprar alguma coisa que eu realmente não lembrava, e Harry estava tentando me acalmar.

- Mas e se você não falar nada para eles?

- MAS MEU PAI JÁ VIU, CARALHO! AQUELA VADIA DA EMILY MOSTROU A GRAVAÇÃO 'PRA ELE, PORRA!

- Shh, não precisa gritar. Mas Zayn, você é uma pessoa incrível, tá? Você tem vários amigos que te adoram e te aceitam do jeito que você é. E eu sei que você está falando da sua família, mas não são só eles que te amam, 'tá? - Ele me abraçou e eu ouvi a porta se abrindo, mas decidi ignorar, podia ser o vizinho - Eu te amo e você sabe disso. Você é um cara fantástico, não importa o que você esteja passando você sempre tenta animar os outros. Você é inteligente, sarcástico, divertido, honesto, gentil... E tem muito mais, se eu for citar cada qualidade sua você vai ter que esperar até semana que vem para poder sair daqui. - Eu ri com isso, e ele nos separou, segurando meus ombros - Mas eu quero que saiba que você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço. Em todos os sentidos. Eu te amo, cara.

- Harry, não sabia que você era tão fofo! - Anne falou, entrando na sala - E eu não sabia que vocês estavam juntos!

_**"Eu sabia que a porta abriu."**_

- Mas nós não estamos, mãe. O Zayn só estava triste, eu estava tentando animar, apenas.

- Aw, mas vocês são tão fofos! Eu ficaria até feliz se vocês estivessem namorando!

- Eu queria que minha família fosse assim... - Eu sussurrei, pensando alto.

- Hey Zayn, não fica assim. Se você quiser, para não se sentir tão sozinho ou sei lá, pode passar a noite aqui. Ele pode, não é mãe?

- Claro, desde que você me prometa que não vai forçar o Zayn a fazer nada que ele não queira. - Ela falou, rindo, e Harry revirou os olhos.

[...]

- Hey Harry?

- Fala.

- Pega mais pipoca 'pra mim?

- Acabou.

- Vai lá e faz então, 'ué.

- Mas é você que quer!

- A casa é sua.

- 'Af, vai se fu-

- OLHA A BOCA, HAROLD!

- DESCULPA, MÃE! Enfim, vá fazer a pipoca você, meu caro. - Harry falou, se ajeitando no sofá.

- Você me lembrou Sherlock Holmes agora.

- Mas o quê?

- Elementar, meu caro Watson. - Eu disse, engrossando a voz.

- Ah, pare de ser idiota.

- Então vai lá fazer a pipoca que eu pedi.

- Cala a boca e dorme, Zayn, já são duas e trinta e sete! E você vai trabalhar amanhã, não quero nem saber. Já estou sendo muito legal de deixar você dormir aqui.

- Mas Harry, eu-

- Cala a boca e dorme, cara. Cala a boca e dorme.

E com esse lindo pedido, eu me ajeitei no sofá e tentei esquecer que minha família me detestava e meu pai provavelmente iria aparecer no meu local de trabalho no dia seguinte.

* * *

_Olha só como o Liam é um safado! A Dani ia passar na casa dele de noite e mesmo assim ele queria pegar o Zayn antes, ele é um cachorro mesmo -.-'_

_Ignorem o fato de que eu escrevo a fic e-e_

_Mas enfim... Quem mais está com dó do Zayn? Poxa, ele só sofre, coitado D":  
Eu me sinto tão malvada escrevendo isso... Mas toda a fic tem um que sofre mais, e na minha é o Zayn u-u_

_E esse final ficou retardado e-e_

_É, eu sei que não teve Larry. O próximo já está metade escrito e vocês vão ver a conversa com a Liz e as indiretas para o Louis, que eu falei no capítulo anterior ~spoilers~_

_Mas é isso, qualquer erro me avisem PLMDD_

_**BJF** - Você não tem noção de como eu estou feliz com os seus reviews *u* E EU JÁ DISSE QUE EU ODEIO O FATO DE QUE NÃO DÁ PRA RESPONDER REVIEW AQUI? Enfim... Se eu for responder no capítulo (como eu estou fazendo agora) vai ficar muito grande o texto, por que eu adoro escrever e tal... Enfim, eu só queria que você soubesse que eu leio cada review que chega e fico realmente muito feliz, muito obrigada por comentar :'3_

_Um beijo e abraço pra quem leu, até o próximo que não vai demorar tanto, eu juro!_


	12. Chapter 12

_E AS AMEAÇAS DE MORTE COMEÇARAM! Vocês acham o quê, eu leio todos os reviews u-u_

_Eu já cansei de pedir desculpas, eu sempre demoro... Mas agora as provas e trabalhos e mais provas estão me irritando... Ainda bem que acabaram na sexta u-u_

_Puta que pariu, eu estou ficando irritada já com essa situação de inspiração sumida -.-' Aff, eu não consigo escrever muito, daí fica com final retardado, mas eu não posto de jeito nenhum com menos de 2000 palavras, então eu tenho que me esforçar pra ficar bom, MAS A PORRA DA MINHA INSPIRAÇÃO NÃO VOLTA, CARALHO! ~le desabafo~_

_Esse capítulo foi difícil de escrever, eu demorei muito. Tipo, muito mesmo, foi essa semana toda pra escrever metade dele e-e_

_Enfim, até as notas finais._

* * *

**LOUIS P.O.V**

Terça-feira, 05:30, minha casa.

Foi só desligar o chuveiro e meu celular começou a tocar. Incrível isso. Enrolei-me na toalha e peguei o aparelho. A ligação era de Liz, então deixei tocar, iria vê-la mais tarde mesmo...

Alguns segundos após o telefone parar de tocar, recebi uma mensagem.

**_Louis, temos que conversar. xx_**

Revirei os olhos e respondi

**_Mas o que _****_é_****_ t_****_ã_****_o urgente para voc_****_ê_****_ me ligar essa hora, Elizabeth? Que saco! x_**

**_Uhm, voc_****_ê_****_ n_****_ã_****_o falou sobre o Harry ontem, eu quero saber. xx_**

**_Cara, tudo isso _****_é_****_ curiosidade? Tenho que me trocar, Liz, n_****_ã_****_o vou mais responder. At_****_é_****_. x_**

Depois disso meu celular vibrou mais algumas vezes, mas eu não peguei. Tinha que secar meu cabelo ainda.

[...]

Estava pegando as chaves de casa quando Liz me ligou novamente. Revirei os olhos e atendi

- O que foi agora, Liz? Já é a terceira vez que você me liga, que saco! Se não tem nada para fazer, vá ver televisão ou alguma coisa assim, mas eu tenho que trabalhar! Aliás, você também tem.

_- Ugh Louis, para de ser tão chato! Deixe as chaves do carro aí dentro mesmo, eu estou fora da sua casa e você vai de carona hoje. E não adianta insistir, okay? Ontem você disse "no trabalho eu te falo", mas quando chegamos no escritório você ficou fugindo de mim._

- Mas eu v-

_- Cale a boca e saia logo de casa, Tomlinson. E se você não fizer isso sozinho, eu juro que entro aí e te arrasto pelo cabelo se for necessário._

Engoli em seco. Liz acabara de achar meu ponto fraco. Qualquer coisa relacionada ao meu cabelo me deixava tenso. Talvez fosse por que aquela era a minha parte favorita de meu corpo.

- Okay, vou só guardar as chaves do carro.

_- Vai logo. Eu não vou esperar calmamente por muito tempo não._ - Ela disse e desligou.

Coloquei as chaves na mesa de centro da sala e saí de casa, trancando a porta atrás de mim. Vi Liz no carro, me olhando com uma expressão de "Até que enfim, hein!", e realmente não entendi, eu não tinha demorado nem um pouco.

[...]

O carro estava insuportavelmente silencioso, e isso já estava me incomodando. Eu gosto de falar, e falo muito. Nunca gostei de ficar quieto, apesar de ser extremamente tímido. Irônico, eu sei.

- Er... Liz?

- Sim?

- Para onde exatamente você está me levando. E não fale que é para o trabalho.

- Eu só estou fazendo um caminho diferente, Louis.

- Não, Liz, você está tramando algum- AH! Eu sei o que você quer fazer.

- Então me diga o que você acha que eu estou tentando fazer. Vamos ver se você acertou...

- Você está me levando para algum lugar feliz, tranquilo e isolado, para tentar tirar informações de mim. - Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e abriu a boca como se fosse falar algo, mas fechou-a logo depois - Liz! Isso não é legal! Que saco, eu não quero falar nada!

- Eu só estou tentando te ajudar, Louis. - Ela disse calmamente.

- Que curso você está fazendo mesmo?

- Psicologia. Quer dizer... É, acho que posso falar que faço psicologia. Mas enfim... Se você quiser, já pode começar a falar. Estamos quase chegando.

- Você tem certeza que não quer voltar para o trabalho, Liz? Esse dia vai ser descontado no salário.

- Não vai.

- Como assim?

- Tenho meus contatos.

E o assunto se encerrou ali. Eu estava com raiva dela. Muita raiva, para falar a verdade. Eu só precisava de um tempo sozinho, para organizar meus pensamentos. E, durante o resto do percurso, nós dois ficamos em silêncio total e absoluto.

Ela estacionou o carro no alto, literalmente. Estávamos em um morro, não sei em que local da cidade. Sendo sincero, eu nem sabia se ainda estávamos na mesma cidade, não tinha prestado nem um pingo de atenção no caminho.

- Pode descer do carro agora, Louis. - Ela disse, tirando o cinto e abrindo a porta. Eu assenti e respirei fundo antes de sair do carro - Eu sempre venho aqui quando quero ficar sozinha. Esse lugar me faz bem, sabe? Observar a cidade de cima... Ver a correria das pessoas de longe é uma coisa engraçada. Quase não dá para acreditar que, na maior parte do tempo, você está no meio daquelas pessoas loucas, apressadas e estressadas, e ainda acha tudo isso normal.

Eu sorri, concordando levemente. Depois de verificar que o chão de terra não tinha nenhuma sujeira de animais, eu me sentei e fiquei observando as nuvens por um tempo.

"Quem diria que um dia eu conheceria uma garota louca o suficiente para me fazer faltar no trabalho e, provavelmente, na faculdade também..." - Eu pensei enquanto fazia desenhos no chão com um graveto.

Depois de não sei quanto tempo, Liz virou-se para mim, mordendo o lábio. Eu suspirei e desviei o olhar.

- Eu acho que você vai ficar me pressionando até eu resolver falar alguma coisa, estou certo? - Eu esperei por uma resposta, mas ela continuou em silêncio - Okay, acho que eu estou precisando falar mesmo... Só que você vai ter que ouvir toda a minha história. E vai ter que prometer que não vai contar para ninguém, nunca, na sua vida. Promete?

- Mas é claro que eu prometo, Louis. - Ela falou, revirando os olhos - Alguma vez eu já dei motivos para você não confiar em mim?

- Bem, teve-

- Conte-me a sua história, Lou. - Ela falou, interrompendo-me. Eu lancei um olhar assassino para ela. Um lado meu queria socá-la por me obrigar a falar, mas o outro queria abraçá-la exatamente pelo mesmo motivo.

- Bem... Eu tinha um amigo, como você já sabe, o Stan. Ele era um cara muito legal, e nós sempre estávamos juntos quando éramos mais novos. E-eu achava que ele era meu melhor amigo e só isso, mas não. Um dia, eu devia ter cerca de quinze anos, nós estávamos jogando futebol na rua com mais alguns garotos. Depois de um tempo, os garotos foram chamados pelas mães e só eu e Stan estávamos na rua. Até que ele decidiu sair correndo com meu tênis, que ele conseguiu tirar de algum jeito. Eu corri atrás dele, e quando estava perto o suficiente para pegar meu tênis novamente, ele virou de frente para mim por alguns segundos, correndo de costas. Então eu tropecei e caí em cima dele, e nossos rostos ficaram a poucos centímetros de distância. - Eu sorri e automaticamente senti meu rosto quente - Eu não sei quanto tempo nós ficamos daquele jeito, só um olhando para os olhos do outro, mas meu coração estava acelerado e o dele também. Eu vi os olhos dele se desviarem para a minha boca, e ele levantou um pouco a cabeça do chão, aproximando-se cada vez mais de mim. E-eu não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se me levantava e corria ou ficava e beijava ele. Minha sorte foi que minha mãe gritou, me chamando. Então eu me levantei e ajudei Stan a se levantar. Nunca falamos disso, e isso nunca se repetiu, mas nossa amizade mudou um pouco depois desse acontecimento. Depois de cerca de três anos, ele me contou que era gay, mas só isso. E então eu me mudei e nós acabamos perdendo o contato.

- Aah... - Ela falou, arqueando as sobrancelhas - E o quê exatamente isso tem a ver com o Harry?

- De verdade? Nada. Mas eu queria compartilhar isso com alguém. Eu tinha uma queda pelo Stan, mas nunca aconteceu nada entre nós dois. Mas, falando do Harry... Eu não sei o que sinto. Aquele dia, no restaurante, eu... Bem, eu estava sentado na mesa e ele começou a se aproximar e tal... Até que ele estava encostado na mesa, de frente para mim, no meio de minhas pernas. E-eu não sabia o que fazer, pela segunda vez. Eu estou confuso... Quer dizer, nem tanto... Eu sei que eu não o vejo como um simples amigo.

- Posso te dar um conselho?

- Claro.

- Na próxima vez que vocês dois tiverem um tempo para conversar, puxe ele para um canto e-

- Eu não vou falar o que sinto, desculpe. Eu não sou assim.

- O quê? Não, eu não ia falar isso. Eu ia falar para você puxar ele para um canto e beijá-lo. - Ela falou, sorrindo, e eu corei mais ainda.

**HARRY P.O.V.**

Já passava de meio dia e meia e nenhum sinal de vida de Louis. E de Liz, claro. Fui até a cozinha para ligar para um dos dois, e de repente eu vi os dois entrando no restaurante, sorrindo. Sorri ao ver como Louis estava radiante. O cabelo bagunçado, mais que o normal, a roupa social um pouco suja e... A roupa social estava suja, e a de Liz também. O que significava que eles não estavam trabalhando.

Aproximei-me deles e analisei cada um.

- Por onde vocês andaram?

- Ah, a Liz me levou para um passeio.

- Ah é? Foram para onde?

- Para o morro, Haz. Aquele que a gente vai quando quer pensar.

- E vocês resolveram, do nada, faltar no trabalho?

- 'Af, para de ser chato, Harry. - Louis falou, sentando-se - E então, você tem tempo de conversar hoje?

[...]

Depois de entregar os pedidos deles, eu resolvi sentar um pouco com eles. E dane-se o Savan.

Sentei-me ao lado de Louis, na frente de Liz. Enquanto eles conversavam, eu fiquei prestando atenção em cada detalhe dele. Como um garoto poderia ser tão lindo daquele jeito? Louis era simplesmente perfeito. Tudo nele me encantava, era incrível.

- 'Caham... Harry? - Liz chamou, trazendo-me de volta a realidade.

- Ahn?

- O Savan está te chamando na cozinha. - Ela olhou para mim e depois para Louis, com um sorriso malicioso.

Eu revirei os olhos e bufei. Como um cara poderia ser tão chato como o Savan?

- Já volto, Lou. - Eu usei a perna dele como apoio para me levantar. Claro, eu não precisava de apoio nenhum, mas eu sentia que estava na hora de... Atacar. Ele olhou para minha mão e depois para meus olhos, e eu sorri - Hey Liz, você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje?

- Não, e nem o Lou.

- Eu acho que vou ficar mais meia hora aqui e depois vou dar um jeito de fugir do Savan. Esperem por mim aqui, okay?

* * *

_EU SEI QUE DEMOREI, MAS É CULPA DA ESCOLA U-U_

_O próximo sai mais rápido... E vou continuar EXATAMENTE desse ponto. Era para ser um capítulo só, mas eu decidi dividir no último momento, ia ficar muito grande e-e Por isso esse capítulo ficou pequeno. Me desculpem, mesmo._

_Qualquer erro de digitação me avisem. Ou qualquer palavra escrita incorretamente._

_Como eu estou demorando muito para postar os capítulos, eu vou até dar umas informações do próximo capítulo... _

_Harry ataca. Zayn aparece de novo. Bastante coisa vai acontecer..._

_Espero que isso tenha deixado vocês curiosos o suficiente para continuar lendo a fic, pois é._

_Enfim, acho que eu só queria falar isso... Mais uma vez eu peço desculpas pelo tamanho do capítulo e por absolutamente nada de importante ter acontecido, apesar de a Liz ser uma personagem muito foda e ter conseguido extrair informações do Louis._

_Então, até o próximo capítulo que só falta escrever o final para ficar pronto. Beijos e abraços para quem leu, até mais o/_


	13. Chapter 13

_EU SEI QUE EU DEMOREI, E ME PERDOEM POR ISSO._

_Eu pensei em deletar isso aqui e postar só semana que vem, mas uma parte minha gostou, então eu escrevi tudo bonitinho para vocês, seus lindos._

_Eu só quero falar uma coisa: Para quem não sabe, eu já escrevi o capítulo final. Na verdade, os três últimos estão prontos. Eu estou muito ansiosa pra postá-los, vocês não tem noção :'3 Mas vai demorar ainda e-e_

_Enfim, boa leitura e até as notas finais o/_

* * *

**HARRY P.O.V**

**(Continuação da cena anterior)**

Depois de ver o que Savan queria, eu fui atender uma última mesa antes de fugir. É, fugir, já que eu não tinha pedido permissão para ninguém. Depois era só falar que a Liz estava grávida, passando mal ou algo do tipo e Savan entenderia, eu não precisava me preocupar muito com meu emprego.

Assim que entreguei os pedidos, deixei minha bandeja em uma mesa vazia e o avental que tinha o nome do restaurante também, ficando somente com minha calça social preta, assim como meus sapatos, e com minha camisa de mangas compridas branca. Não estava quente, era outubro, então aquela roupa estava boa para o clima.

Elizabeth e Louis já haviam acertado a conta e estavam me esperando dentro do carro já.

- Tem certeza, Harry? - Louis perguntou, enquanto eu entrava no carro de Liz.

- Por quê não? E eu trabalho aqui faz um tempo já, depois eu arranjo uma desculpa qualquer, sei lá... O Savan vai entender.

- O problema é seu, mas quando for demitido mais uma vez, não vem falar que ninguém te avisou. - Liz disse, dando de ombros.

- 'Af Liz, para de ser tão chata. Hey, para onde vamos? - Eu perguntei, enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança - Eu estava pensando em irmos para a minha casa, po-

- Na verdade, Harry... Você é o único entre meus amigos que não entrou na minha casa. E, aproveitando que eu moro sozinho e Eleanor não está mais aqui, eu queria mostrá-la para você... Pode ser, Lizzy?

Ou eu estou ficando paranoico ou Liz sorriu maliciosamente para Louis.

- Claro, Lou. - Ela falou e Louis corou, olhando pela janela.

É, pelo jeito eu não imaginei nada.

[...]

- Meu Deus Louis, isso é uma mansão, não uma casa. - Eu falei, enquanto entrava na sala.

A casa de Louis era um sobrado muito grande. Entramos pela porta da sala, mas tinha outra porta na cozinha, que dava para um quintal com jardim. Na sala, dois sofás grandes e confortáveis ocupavam a maior parte do espaço, juntamente com a lareira. A televisão era imensa, ocupava quase metade da parede, e por isso a sala parecia uma sala de cinema VIP.

No canto da sala, no lado oposto da lareira, havia uma escada larga que levava aos quartos. Eu não tive tempo de subir, Louis já estava me puxando para a cozinha, que não era diferente do resto da casa; grande e cara.

Piso e azulejos brancos, uma pia gigante de granito mais claro que o normal, todos os armários também brancos. A área de serviço era menor, mais ou menos do tamanho da minha cozinha, mas também estava incrivelmente limpa.

- Lou, quem é a sua empregada? - Eu perguntei e Liz riu.

- Na verdade eu não tenho empregada. Meu quarto está totalmente bagunçado, mas o resto da casa está limpo por que era Eleanor quem limpava quando dormia aqui.

**_"Então isso quer dizer que ela dormiu aqui antes de viajar. Poxa vida... Por que eu fui me apaixonar logo por um hétero? Que sorte a minha, poxa."_** - Eu pensei enquanto observava Louis ter que ficar na ponta dos pés para pegar alguns pratos no armário que estava de frente para mim.

Virei o rosto e vi que Liz olhava para mim, e por um tempo eu tentei decifrar a expressão dela.

- Então, o que vocês vão querer para comer? - Louis perguntou e eu tive que segurar o riso. Minha mente é poluída demais.

- Pode ser pizza? - Liz perguntou, sorrindo.

- Mas eu não tenho pizza congelada aqui para assar e nem sobras de pizza, pode ser outra coisa?

- E se eu for comprar pizza? Vocês querem do quê? Eu sei que o Haz gosta de calabresa, mas e você, Lou?

Eu e Louis olhamos para Elizabeth com os olhos arregalados, só que ele parecia segurar a respiração.

**_"Estranho. Muito estranho. O que será que eles conversaram mais cedo?"_**

- P-pode ser de calabresa mesmo, tanto faz.

- Okay então. Eu vou pedir uma grande de calabresa e uma média de frango, 'tá?

- M-mas por que você não liga para a pizzaria? Não precisa sair para comprar e nem nada.

- Louis, a pizza pode chegar fria.

- Com você ela pode chegar fria também.

Os dois estavam discutindo e eu estava só observando Louis. Ele estava com as mãos no quadril e a cabeça levemente inclinada para a esquerda, as sobrancelhas arqueadas e com um sorriso que mais parecia um bico, uma expressão muito sarcástica.

- Não interessa, Lou, eu vou comprar a pizza.

E antes que algum de nós pudesse falar alguma coisa, Liz já tinha saído.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, Louis lavando alguns copos e eu apoiado no armário que estava no lado oposto da pia, apenas observando aquele garoto.

Ele estava lindo. Quero dizer, ele sempre estava lindo, mas... Calça jeans índigo justa e blusão de capuz branco com listras vermelhas, deu para entender? Ele estava perfeito com aquela franjinha de lado e aquela carinha de bravo.

Eu sorri e me aproximei silenciosamente. Encostei meu corpo no dele e apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro.

- Precisa de ajuda? - Perguntei inocentemente.

Só que de inocente eu não tinha nada.

- Que susto, Harry! - Ele falou, virando-se e me empurrando.

- Quem se assusta tão facilmente assim ou está com a consciência pesada ou pensando muito. No que estava pensando, Lou?

- Em v- No Simon. - Ele disse, com os olhos arregalados - É, eu estava pensando que eu estou ferrado, amanhã ele vai me matar.

Eu dei um passo na direção dele. Louis estava com as duas mãos cheias de espuma apoiadas na pia, de frente para mim. Apesar de ser mais velho, ele era menor que eu, então eu abaixei um pouco a cabeça para poder olhar nos olhos azuis dele.

Apoiei minhas mãos do lado das dele, uma em cada lado de seu corpo.

- Não se preocupe, a Liz tem vários amigos que vão ajudar. Eu já fiz isso várias vezes com ela, já fugimos várias vezes. - Enquanto eu falava, notei que os olhos dele desceram para meus lábios, então sorri e me aproximei mais um pouco, juntando nossos corpos.

Ele umedeceu os lábios e deixou-os entreabertos enquanto eu me aproximava vagarosamente, para não assustá-lo.

Louis parecia assustado e indeciso. Estava com a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos alterados, mas não me parava nem falava nada, e sua mão direita já estava quase em minha nuca. Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira só olhando nos olhos dele, mas decidi que tinha coisa melhor para fazer. Abaixei um pouco mais a cabeça, parando a poucos centímetros da boca dele.

_- Harry?_ - Escutei Zayn chamando no Nextel, e Louis virou a cabeça e pigarreou.

- Eu, hum, vou terminar de lavar isso aqui enquanto a Liz não chega. - Louis falou, corando e virando-se para a pia. Eu peguei meu Nextel e fui para a sala.

- Zayn, você acabou de me devolver um favor. E agora eu sei como você se sentiu. Quero dizer, não exatamente, mas eu consigo imaginar como foi frustrante ser atrapalhado.

_- Mas do que voc__ê__- Aahhh... Seu safado._

- Ha-ha. Fala logo, o quê você quer?

_- Eu queria falar com voc__ê__. Est__á__ na sua casa?_

- Não, eu estou na do Lou.

_- Oh meu Deus, voc__ê__ e o Louis?_

- Graças a você, não.

_- Desculpa cara._

- Não peça desculpas, Zayn. Isso não vai ajudar em nada, não vai fazer o clima voltar.

_- Ih, algu__é__m est__á__ irritado._

- E você não ficou quando eu te liguei?

_- Quer saber, eu 't__ô__ indo. N__ã__o saia da__í__._ - E ele desligou.

Coloquei o Nextel no sofá e Louis saiu da cozinha, enxugando as mãos em um pano de pratos.

- Acho que nós precisamos conversar, Harry.

**_"Mas já?!"_** - Levantei e caminhei até ele.

- Eu não vou tentar explicar o que quase aconteceu porque você sabe muito bem o que quase aconteceu, Louis. - Dessa vez foi ele quem se aproximou.

- Eu quis dizer... Ah, foda-se. - Ele falou e colocou as duas mãos em minha nuca, me puxando para perto.

- Cheguei com as pizzas, povo. - Liz falou, abrindo a porta.

- PUTA QUE PARIU! - Berrei, e a garota franziu o cenho.

- Você 'tá bem, Haz?

- VOCÊ E O ZAYN SÃO DOIS FILHOS DA PUTA, DESGRAÇADOS DO INFERNO!

- Lou, o que aconteceu? - Elizabeth perguntou, e Louis começou a fitar os próprios pés, corando fortemente.

- Aah, você chega aqui e vê nós dois próximos o suficiente para um beijo, atrapalha, e ainda pergunta o que aconteceu? VOCÊ TEM ALGUM TIPO DE PROBLEMA?

- Não grita comigo, Harry. Você nunca me viu brava, e eu posso afirmar que você nunca vai querer ver.

- Calma gente. - Louis falou baixo, ainda corado.

- Não me peça para ficar calma, Louis. Fala isso para ele.

- Cale a boca, Liz.

- Não, cale a boca você e venha comer a porra da pizza antes que fique fria! - Ela falou e eu arqueei as sobrancelhas. Então, sem qualquer motivo, ela começou a rir - Eu esqueci que não posso usar esse palavreado com você, por que você já-

- Cala a boca, Elizabeth. - Eu falei enquanto andava até a garota e pegava uma das caixas que ela trazia - Como você mesma disse, vamos comer a pizza antes que esfrie.

O nosso almoço foi rápido e silencioso. Louis e Elizabeth já tinham comido um pouco no restaurante, mas eu não, então eu comi metade da pizza de calabresa e dois pedaços da de frango.

- Harry, você me ajuda a lavar isso? - Louis perguntou, colocando os copos na pia - Quero dizer, você lava e eu enxugo, pode ser?

- Eu, hum, estarei na sala, er, vendo tv. - Liz falou, levantando-se - E dessa vez eu juro que não vou aparecer aqui, vou ficar bem quietinha no sofá.

Depois que ela saiu, eu fui obrigado a lavar a louça. Ainda bem que eram apenas alguns copos e talheres.

- Acabei.

- Nossa Harry, você falou isso como se lavar essas coisas fosse uma coisa super difícil.

- A água 'tá gelada. - Eu falei, dando de ombros.

- Aham, sei. - Ele disse enquanto enxugava o último copo.

- Então, eu acho que vou para a sala, ver tv com a Liz...

- Ah, sério? Você vai desistir assim, tão fácil? Mas que tipo de garoto é você, que não corre atrás do que quer?

- Ah, quer dizer que você quer que eu corra atrás de você? Louis, você... Você é hétero, você namora a Eleanor!

- Então porque você tentou me beijar mais cedo?

- Eu não s- E por que você deixou, hein?

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Por que eu não sei o que eu estou sentindo, não sei de nada para falar a verdade.

**_"Poxa, eu pensei que teria que ser muito mais persistente... Até que foi fácil."_**

- Precisa de ajuda? - Eu perguntei, me aproximando. Louis levantou a cabeça e eu umedeci os lábios, colocando uma das mãos em sua bochecha e me aproximando.

Primeiro foi apenas um selinho, por que ele se afastou.

- Desculpa, é que eu não-

- Sh... Tudo bem, fica tranquilo. - Eu falei, rindo. Ele sorriu em resposta e colou nossos lábios.

Eu sorri e coloquei minhas mãos nas laterais do corpo dele, ainda sem aprofundar o beijo. Ele colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço nos separou, colando nossas testas.

- Eu não estou acostumado, desculpa. Por mais que eu... - Louis parou de falar e desviou o olhar para o chão - Por mais que eu goste de você, é estranho pensar que eu estou beijando um garoto...

- Eu entendo, Lou. - Eu falei, sorrindo - Vamos com calma, okay? - Ele sorriu, afastando-se, e foi para a sala.

Assim que eu escutei o barulho de alguém sentando no sofá, Liz entrou na cozinha.

- Hey Harry.

- O que você quer, Liz?

- Ah, nada. Só queria falar que o Louis desabafou comigo hoje.

- Ah é? E o que ele disse? - Eu perguntei, encostando-me na pia.

- Ele não disse nada demais, mas deu para entender que ele gosta de você. - Ela falou enquanto pegava uma garrafa de água da geladeira - Não o magoe, 'tá?

- E por que eu iria magoá-lo? Eu gosto dele, Liz. Eu sei que você sabia disso.

- Harry, o Louis é uma ótima pessoa. Eu só estou falando isso para você... Sei lá, não repetir os passos do Nick, agora que ele está tentando voltar com você.

- Eu nunca vou voltar com ele, Elizabeth. E nunca vou fazer com o Louis o que ele fez comigo, ninguém merece passar por aquilo. E outra coisa, se você, que é apenas amiga dele, não quer que el-

- Espera ai... Vocês se resolveram então? Por que você foi o que eu entendi.

- Nós não... Olha... - Eu falei, coçando a nuca - Eu e ele... Nada está resolvido, eu...

- Tudo bem, Haz... Não quer falar, não fala.

- Não é que eu não quero falar, é que eu não sei o que falar... A gente pode conversar depois?

- Lembre-se que conversar depois é diferente de nunca mais falar disso, Styles. - Liz sorriu e saiu da cozinha.

**LOUIS P.O.V**

Enquanto Liz estava na cozinha falando com Harry, eu estava mudando de canais freneticamente, sem prestar atenção em nada. Eu só não queria pensar no que estava sentindo, não queria pensar em nada.

- Hey Lou, nós vamos conversar novamente mais tarde, 'tá? - Liz disse, sentando-se ao meu lado. Eu engoli em seco e concordei.

- Louis, aonde fica o banheiro? - Harry perguntou, saindo da cozinha.

- Subindo, terceira porta à esquerda. - Harry sorriu e subiu as escadas. Senti uma pontada nas costelas e olhei para o lado.

- Sobe lá, sua anta! - Liz falou.

- Ficou louca? Ele está no banheiro!

- Não, ele está olhando seu quarto agora. Ele sempre faz isso. Depois ele vai para o banheiro. Vai lá, cara. Aproveita e pega ele logo!

- Você é maluca, Elizabeth. Eu não vou subir, vou deixar o garoto em paz.

- Depois você reclama que o Harry não corre atrás. Ah, faça-me o favor, Louis.

Eu revirei os olhos, bufando, e me levantei do sofá. Um lado meu queria ficar na sala, quieto no meu canto, mas outro queria subir e... Ver o que Harry estava fazendo.

Estava quase no final da escada quando vi Harry saindo do meu quarto. Ele arregalou os olhos e ficou parado, com a mão na maçaneta.

- O que você estava fazendo, Harry? - Eu perguntei, aproximando-me.

- N-nada. E-eu queria ver se o seu quarto é uma suíte, só isso.

- Aah...

- Então, erm, eu vou usar o banheiro, okay? - Ele falou, depois de um longo tempo em silêncio.

- Tá. - Eu respondi e ele entrou no banheiro, me deixando encostado na parede do corredor.

[...]

E nós estávamos a poucos centímetros de distância, eu conseguia sentir o hálito dele batendo contra meu rosto quando fechei meus olhos. Era estranho pensar que eu estava prestes a beijar um garoto, mas... Era o Harry.

Estávamos no corredor, Liz ainda estava na sala, vendo tv. Ela poderia estar ali, bem na minha frente e eu não perceberia. Tudo o que eu estava percebendo naquele momento era o garoto lindo que estava quase me beijando.

Eu inclinei um pouco a cabeça, quase encostando nossas bocas, e confesso que quase morri de susto.

- CHEGUEI GALERA! - Zayn gritou, entrando na casa.

- Louis, você precisa começar a trancar essa porta. - Harry falou, rindo.

- Eu percebi, Harry... - Eu desviei o olhar e me desvencilhei dele, descendo as escadas.

* * *

_EU JÁ DISSE QUE A FIC NÃO ESTÁ NO FIM, É QUE EU GOSTO DE ESCREVER O FIM ANTES DO COMEÇO, ASSIM EU NÃO PERCO O FOCO._

_Então... Eu preciso da opinião de vocês, eu gostei e não gostei desse capítulo ao mesmo tempo... Sei lá, ficou estranho._

_Enfim... Eu espero que tenham gostado..._

_Então, dois beijos para quem leu, e um grande abraço o/ Até o próximo!_

_P.S.: quem quiser falar comigo ou tirar dúvidas, sei lá... _Vit_S no twitter ou slytherin-ismyhome. tumblr *u*_


	14. Chapter 14

_Gente eu sei que eu estou demorando para postar e tal, mas eu acho que entre as sextas e segundas os capítulos serão postados e tal... quero dizer, eu vou tentar escrever mais, e farei um capitulo bem caprichado, por que eu sei que demoro e tal... e desculpem qualquer erro, eu ainda estou tentando me acostumar com esse bendito teclado e eu estou com sono, só estou postando agora para vocês, por que vocês são a razão de eu continuar postando todas as semanas, e continuar escrevendo. Então até as notas finais, sim?_

_Ah, desculpem se algo que não for pensamento ou fala no telefone estiver em itálico, mas é que pelo tablet não dá para ver... nem sei se tem itálico aqui._..

* * *

**NIALL P.O.V**

**Apartamento de Harry, sexta-feira, duas semanas depois, 21:05  
**Todos nós estávamos reunidos na casa de Harry para tomar algumas cervejas e ver qualquer filme, como sempre fizemos. Tudo estava normal, menos Louis. E eu não e estou falando isso por implicância, ele realmente estava estranho.

Antes, sempre que ele saía com Harry, os dois ficavam grudados, e eu até suspeitava que algo estava rolando entre eles. Mas agora... Eles mal tinham se falado. Estavam bem longe um do outro, mas Harry estava falando com Zayn enquanto Louis parecia... Triste, arrependido ou sei lá mais o quê. E sim, eu conheço Louis muito bem, ele era meu melhor amigo.

Minha vontade era de expulsar todos do apartamento menos Harry e Louis e chamar a Liz. Aí sim eles contrariam o que estava acontecendo. Mas eu não sabia se podia, então fiquei quieto e continuei assistindo o filme. Quero dizer, eu estava prestando mais atenção em Harry e Louis do que na televisão, mas eu fiquei quieto.

Até o momento que Louis levantou bravo do sofá e entrou na frente de Harry.

- Será que podemos conversar, Harold? - Louis falou, colocando as mãos na cintura. Harry olhou para o garoto e deu de ombros - A sós.

- Er... vamos para meu quarto, pode ser?

Por um momento eu vi Louis surpreso, mas ele apenas concordou e seguiu o outro. E eu juro que vi Harry tentando pegar a mão de Louis, mas o mais velho afastou-se.

"_Definitivamente algo está acontecendo ali._" - pensei, tomando alguns goles de minha cerveja.

Zayn, que estava sentado no chão, foi se aproximando lentamente de Liam, que estava sentado no sofá, e acabou por ficar entre as pernas do outro. Liam olhou para baixo e ficou encarando Zayn por um tempo, depois o moreno virou-se para mim.

- Niall, será que você pode pegar outra cerveja para mim e para Liam?

- Claro, Zayn, mas fique sabendo que de besta eu não tenho muito não, tá? - Zayn franziu o cenho mas não falou nada enquanto eu andava até a geladeira.

Eu sabia que aqueles dois estavam se pegando, assim como eu sabia que era o único hétero do grupo que estava ali.

Abri a geladeira e olhei para a sala, só para confirmar minhas suspeitas. O que eu vi? Zayn ajoelhado entre as pernas de Liam, um olhando para os olhos do outro e nada mais. Nem uma palavra, nenhum movimento, nada. Decidi deixá-los em paz, afinal, se fosse eu, não gostaria de ser incomodado, por isso fiquei enrolando e gastando tempo na cozinha, mexendo nas coisas de Harry até algum deles me chamar ou sei lá.

Eu fui sair de lá depois que Louis bateu a porta do quarto, bufando, e Harry sair correndo atrás dele. E já eram 23:38. Eu também não sei como Liam e Zayn ficaram quietos tanto tempo, mas eles só tinham feito um movimento: Zayn estava deitado no colo do outro agora, ainda em silencio, e eu estava me perguntando se realmente era o único do grupo que ainda estava sozinho.

- LOUIS! VOCÊ SABE QUE EU NÃO QUIS DIZER ISSO! VOLTA, LOUIS! ME DESCULPA!

Era Harry gritando na porta do apartamento, para Louis que já tinha entrado no elevador que fora consertado na quarta-feira, após anos de reclamações.

Saí correndo atrás de Louis, eu já estava ficando irritado com comportamento dele.

[...]

Vinte minutos já tinham se passado e nada de encontrar Louis. Todos nós estávamos procurando por ele, até mesmo Liz, que não tinha nada a ver com o assunto, mas cada um em seu carro, por isso Harry e Liam estavam juntos, já que Liam era quem menos conhecia Louis ali.

Meu celular começou a tocar e eu atendi sem olhar quem era.

- _Niall? _

- Oi Liza. Achou ele?

- _Não me chama de Liza, eu não gosto. Mas sim, eu achei. Ele está no morro que te falei, só que eu acho que ele precisa de você. Você era o melhor amigo dele, não vai deixar que uma coisa do passado acabe com isso para sempre, vai? _

- Eu não vou pedir desculpas para ele, se é o que você esta pensando_._

_- Mas Niall, ele precisa de você._

- Eu não vou falar com ele, Elizabeth!

_- Você vai sim._

- Não vou e ponto final.

_- Niall, se você não vier aqui agora, eu te acho e arrasto você pelo aparelho até você se sentar ao lado do Louis._

- Mas eu-

_- Sem mas, Niall._

E ela desligou na minha cara.

[...]

Estacionei o carro distante de Louis, mas de onde eu estava era possível vê-lo. Ele estava sentado perto de uma árvore, olhando para a cidade em silencio. Por mais que eu quisesse abraça-lo naquele momento, eu não podia. Nossa relação tinha mudada muito.

- O que você faz aqui, Louis? - Perguntei.

-Some daqui antes que eu te jogue, Niall. Ou esse era seu plano, me empurrar?

-Até que não é má ideia. Mas não. Eu vim até aqui porque Liz quer que eu fale com você.

- Ah, então você veio por causa da Liz... se ela não tivesse mandado, ou pedido, sei lá, você faria o que?

- Acho que agora estaria na casa do Haz.

- Não estaria nem ajudando a me procurar?

- Não. - Louis arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir minha resposta, eu tinha usado um tom sério. Sentei-me ao lado dele - Mas como sabe que os outros Estão te procurando?

- Eu vi o carro de Zayn e depois o de Liam e o seu. Nenhum estava indo para o centro ou para casa, então eu deduzi que estavam me procurando.

- Ah. - Ficamos em silencio depois disso, até que ele decidiu quebrar o gelo.

- A Liz mandou você pedir desculpas ou o quê?

-Ela só falou que achava que você precisava de mim. Mas eu não vou pedir desculpas, se é o que você quer.

- Ela ficou louca. Eu não preciso de ninguém, especialmente de você. Só quero ficar sozinho.

- Okay então, eu vou sair daqui. Não sei nem porque obedeci Liz. - Eu disse, enquanto me levantava.

- Niall?

- Fala.

- Por que não pediria desculpas?

- Foi você quem errou, Louis. Você não me contou que estava namorando e nem quis me escutar depois que eu voltei da viagem. Eu não sabia que você estava com a Hannah, ela só me disse que Estava namorando e não se importava em trair o namorado.

- Ela... O quê? - Ele perguntou, levantando-se.

- Foi isso que você ouviu. Quando eu descobri que era você, eu saí correndo, foi aí que ela gritou meu nome e você escutou. Mas enfim, eu estou saindo, vou te deixar em paz agora, Louis.

- Niall?

- Sim?

- Me desculpa?

- Não. - Eu falei, depois de pensar um pouco. Mas eu não sei por que respondi aquilo, foi impulso, por que eu não pensei, só fiz uma pausa dramática para parecer que eu pensava. E então saí de lá.

**ZAYN P.O.V.**

Fazia tempo que eu estava procurando Louis pela cidade. Naquele momento que ele entrou no elevador, Harry tentou correr atrás dele, mas Niall foi mais rápido e desceu as escadas correndo. Mas estávamos no sétimo andar, e ele estava no elevador, então, obviamente, chegou no térreo mais rápido que quatro garotos que estavam descendo as escadas desesperadamente. Quando chegamos na portaria, ele já estava longe, então nenhum de nós fazia ideia de onde ele poderia estar. Foi aí que decidimos ligar para Liz, ela conhecida bem Louis e sempre sabia o que fazer. Acabou que nós nos separamos e Harry foi com Liam.

Eu confesso que estava com medo do que poderia acontecer se Niall achasse Louis antes de qualquer outro. E também estava com medo do que Louis poderia fazer se encontrasse Harry. Sem falar que, do jeito que ele estava, poderia causar um acidente, e eu acho que ninguém queria isso.

Vinte minutos depois, Harry me ligou falando que estava nervoso de mais e precisava conversar com alguém, mas Liam estava prestando muita atenção no trânsito para falar qualquer coisa.

Mas eu sabia que não era no trânsito que ele estava pensando, nem em Louis, e, daquela vez eu nem tentei reprimir um sorriso, apesar de não saber se eles achava aquilo bom ou péssimo.

Claro que eu estava torcendo para que ele achasse ótimo e resolvesse terminar com Danielle o mais cedo possível, mas eu sabia que ele não faria isso. Eu sabia como Liam tinha medo de tudo. E quando eu falo "de tudo" eu quero dizer que ele tem tanto medo da reação dela e de seus país que fica pensando Só nisso e esquece de pensar na nossa relação, o que ele acha de tudo isso. Por isso nós estamos assim, ele não pensa na gente, não pensa no que ele acha disso. Ele não pensa em mim, e isso não é bom.

Cerca de meia hora depois, meu telefone começou a tocar, e era Louis.

- Louis? Cara, aonde você se meteu?

- _E-eu... Não importa. Só não liga para o Harry, falando que eu te liguei e tal... eu não quero falar com ele agora._

- Mas o que aconteceu? Vocês brigaram?

- _Mais ou menos... mas eu não quero falar sobre isso._

- Quer falar sobre o que então?

- _Nada. Eu só queria saber se vocês estão mesmo preocupados comigo e me procurando, como o Niall falou._

- Meu Deus, o Niall te achou?

- _Na verdade foi a Liz, mas ela deve ter ficado louca, ela ligou para ele falando que achava que eu precisava dele e coisa e tal... mas por que até a Liz está envolvida nisso?_

- A ideia foi do Harry, ele que decidiu ligar para ela.

- _Dá para parar de falar dele? Eu não quero nem ouvir o nome dele hoje._

- Mas o que aconteceu, Louis?

- _Aconteceu que eu me apaixonei por ele. E ele sabe disso. Eu estava pronto para começar um relacionamento com ele e ele fez o que? Atendeu uma ligação do Nick. Ele sabe que o Nick quer voltar com ele, e mesmo sabendo que eu odeio o Nick, ele fica respondendo as mensagens e atendendo as ligações dele. Isso é horrível, você Não tem noção, Zayn..._

- Tem certeza que eu não tenho noção, Louis? Você sabe da minha relação com o Liam? Você sabia que ele namora com a Danielle e não vai termine com ela por minha causa? Você sabia que e me usa, ele tenta fazer coisas comigo que a Danielle não deixa? E o pior é que eu sou imbecil o suficiente para deixar, a minha sorte é que sempre alguém atrapalha, se não eu tenho certeza que teria feito coisas e estaria arrependido agora. Agora para de Drama e liga pro Harry, ele está doido atrás de você, não duvido nada que ele esteja chorando agora.

- _Eu n-_

- Cale a boca. Louis, ele gosta de você. Mesmo. E você realmente acha que ele vai cobrar com o Nick? Meu querido, você não sabe como ele ficou com ódio dele. Para de ser tão orgulhoso e liga logo para ele.

E eu desliguei.

O problema principal do Louis é que ele é muito orgulhoso. Por isso, ele as vezes é um babaca.

Eu estava dirigindo tranquilamente, tinha colocado o celular de volta no porta-treco* quando parei no semáforo em um cruzamento.

Só me lembro de ver um carro em alta velocidade vindo em direção a minha porta e logo depois sentir uma pancada, e então tudo escureceu.

* * *

_Gente, desculpem qualquer erro, eu vou revisar pelo PC , mais tarde, pelo tablet é horrível e o teclado não tem acento, tem que colocar correção ortográfica e as vezes saí umas palavras muito doidas. E se tiver algum número no meio de uma PAlavra, me desculpem, ainda hoje eu vou revisar e arrumar tudo bonitinho. E as vezes saí letra maiúscula no meio de uma frase sem eu ter apertado o shift, mas eu vou arrumar tudo isso AINDA HOJE._

_*Todos sabem o que é um porta-treco, certo? Aquele negócio que tem nas portas do carro e perto do câmbio, pra guardar as coisas e tal..._

_Mas enfim, espero que tenham gostado, e se não entenderiam alguma coisa, o próximo capítulo explica, e ele saí, com sorte, até sexta._

_Então é isso, obrigada e até o próximo \o_


	15. Chapter 15

_Gente, eu fiquei animada e vim correndo escrever... Adoro dramas, então eu fiquei inspirada *-*_

_Bom, eu espero que gostem, eu gostei de escrever :D_

_E 70 reviews, que coisa mais linda *-* Obrigada gente, mesmo *-*_

_Enfim, até as notas finais o/_

* * *

**LOUIS P.O.V**

**Sábado, 13 de outubro (dia seguinte), 15:23 **

Eu fui obrigado a passar a noite no hospital por causa de Zayn. E isso não foi nada legal. Por que, você me pergunta? Eu me sentia culpado pelo o que aconteceu com ele. Eu sabia que a culpa não tinha sido dele, mas do cara que estava sendo perseguido pela polícia. Ele estava tão rápido que nem conseguiu fazer a curva, bateu no carro de Zayn com força. E só o fato de saber que ele tinha acabado de falar comigo já me incomodava, eu achava que era culpa minha.

Como ele estava? Mal. O impacto foi muito forte, a porta prendeu a perna direita dele, os bombeiros tiveram até que serrar uma parte do carro. Quando ele saiu do carro eu estava lá, e a visão dele todo ensanguentado e desacordado foi horrível. Seu rosto também estava cortado, vários cacos de vidro tinham perfurado sua pele.

Naquele momento, eu pensei que ele estava morto.

Quando ele foi colocado na ambulância, eu entrei junto e acompanhei-o até quando foi possível. Foi um alívio imenso quando colocaram os aparelhos nele e constataram que ele ainda estava vivo.

Eu tive que ficar como acompanhante, não iria deixá-lo sozinho daquele jeito, e eu sei que ele faria o mesmo por mim.

Harry disse que ficaria na noite seguinte, Niall falou que poderia ficar na quarta-feira e Liam... Bom, Liam só ficou alguns minutos e saiu sem se explicar ou despedir.

[...]

Acordei com Harry me ligando para perguntar se algo tinha acontecido durante a noite.

"Ao menos isso me fez esquecer que estava com raiva de Harry, teve um lado positivo." - Pensei enquanto caminhava até o banheiro. Mas depois percebi que eu estava sendo egoísta.

Meia hora depois, Liam apareceu e falou que ficaria a tarde toda lá, só não poderia passar a noite, então eu saí. Não aguentaria ficar olhando para o Zayn naquele estado, era muito deprimente. E o fato de ele nem ter se mexido me incomodava, eu estava muito preocupado com ele.

Minha mãe me ligou as 14:30, falando que estava indo para minha casa, para ver se eu estava bem, por causa da viagem de Eleanor e tudo mais. Então, como meu quarto seria um dos primeiros locais que ela veria, eu fui correndo para casa, só para tentar disfarçar a bagunça.

Cheguei em casa e fui correndo para meu quarto, mas para minha surpresa, minha mãe já estava lá, separando as roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão em duas pilhas, uma de roupas sujas e outra de roupas não tão sujas assim.

- Não vou brigar com você, apesar de achar que já está na hora de você ser um pouco mais organizado. Mas nesse primeiro mês sem Eleanor, se você quiser, eu posso te ajudar. Eu sei que ela que arrumava tudo por aqui. - Minha mãe falou, enquanto pegava uma camiseta branca com listras vermelhas do chão e jogava na pilha de roupas não tão sujas.

- Desculpa, mãe. Eu vou tentar ser mais organizado. - Eu disse, pegando algumas roupas e colocando na pilha das imundas.

- Tudo bem, mas não é sobre isso que eu quero falar, Louis.

- Então você quer falar sobre o quê?

Nesse momento, ela parou de separar as roupas e respirou fundo.

- Sobre a faculdade. Eu falei com a Mayra e ela me disse que não está vendo você muito por lá. O quê está acontecendo com você, Louis? Você nunca faltava na escola.

- Eu só faltei cinco vezes esse mês!

- Louis! Você não está mais no ensino médio, você está na faculdade! Cinco vezes é muita coisa, e eu não quero que você-

- Mãe, eu estou passando por problemas no momento, não me sinto no clima de ir para a faculdade.

- Mas você tem que ir. Você não pode ficar faltando só por causa de probl- E você não me falou nada! Filho, você sabe que eu posso te ajudar com qualquer coisa.

- Então... então me livra dessa promessa, me deixa namorar oura pessoa que não seja a Eleanor! Eu faço qualquer coisa, mãe, faço o que você quiser, eu juro!

- Filho... você só nasceu por causa disso. Eu não posso simplesmente te livrar disso, isso que te deixou vivo.

- Como você sabe que foi isso?

- Você teria mais dois irmãos mais velhos, o Matthew e o Luke. Os dois nasceram, viveram alguns dias e depois morreram. Quando eu descobri que estava grávida, eu prometi que você se casaria com Eleanor se fosse um menino saudável. Você nasceu perfeito, quer dizer que Deus quer que você se case com ela. Não há nada que eu possa fazer.

- E se eu fosse uma menina? - Perguntei, transferindo o peso de um pé para o outro e mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Eu não me lembro o que prometi, mas tinha a ver com virgindade, disso eu lembro.

- Ah... mãe?

- Sim.

- Trair é pecado?

- Sim.

- E se... só por curiosidade, até porque eu nunca faria isso, mas e se eu traísse Eleanor com outro garoto, seria o que exatamente?

Claro que isso era mentira, eu trairia aquela garota com Harry tranquilamente.

- Seria a pior coisa que você poderia fazer. Não estou falando o que acho disso, por que eu penso que, desde que você realmente goste da pessoa e ela de você, não importa se é homem ou mulher, só se o sentimento é real. Mas, na visão da igreja isso não é legal, eles não são como eu. Mas, pensando melhor, por que você me perguntou isso?

- Por nada, eu só queria saber.

- Está bem então. Vamos para a cozinha, vou preparar algo para nós comermos.

[...]

- Filho, você está bem? - Minha mãe perguntou, enquanto comíamos o macarrão que ela tinha feito.

- Claro, por quê a pergunta?

- Você não me parece bem, filho. É a Eleanor?

- Não exatamente, mas tem a ver com ela.

- De novo aquela história de te livrar da promessa, não é?

- Isso aí.

- Mas você nunca tinha reclamado antes, por quê só agora?

- Por que antes eu pensava que a Eleanor era certa para mim, mas agora ela está ficando chata... Todas as vezes que saímos, vamos para o shopping. E faz tanto tempo que não acontece nada...

- Ela sempre foi assim, Louis. Mas, conte a verdade para mim, você conheceu outra garota?

Eu não podia falar que tinha conhecido outra garota, não era verdade e minha mãe faria de tudo para me afastar dela. E eu não ia falar "Não, mãe, é um garoto, eu acho que sou gay, não sei ao certo.", eu não estava pronto para contar para minha mãe uma coisa daquelas.

- Não, eu não conheci ninguém. Mas eu gostaria de conhecer pessoas, não quero ficar preso à ela, sendo que nem gostar dela desse jeito eu gosto. - Falei, e o assunto acabou aí.

[...]

Liam me ligou assim que minha mãe saiu de casa, e disse que tinha que sair, compromissos com a família, então eu voltei para o hospital para ficar com Zayn até Harry chegar para passar a noite.

Chegando lá, eu escutei risadas e pensei que Zayn tinha acordado, mas, ao entrar no quarto, descobri que ele nem tinha se mexido, e isso não é normal para quem apenas sofreu um acidente de carro, ele devia ter acordado.

Duas horas se passaram e nada de Harry chegar. Ele foi aparecer no hospital somente 21:15, dizendo que tinha tentado me ligar e que não podia passar a noite ali, me contaria os detalhes depois.

Eu estava morrendo de vontade de ir para casa e dormir em minha cama, mas eu sabia que não conseguiria dormir, eu me culpava demais. Ele tinha acabado de falar no celular comigo e logo depois sofreu o acidente... Eu não conseguia parar de me culpar.

A noite foi extremamente silenciosa, tirando duas vezes que Zayn disse "Liam" e depois "Perrie". Mas depois disso, ele não se moveu mais.

Para quem apenas sofreu um acidente, ele estava bem mal; respirava com ajuda de aparelhos e tinha vários curativos espalhados pelos braços, e um na cabeça. Os médicos falaram que o air-bag não tinha ajudado muito, já que a pancada tinha sido de lado e ele tinha batido a cabeça muito forte na porta, ou algo assim.

Já tinham feito vários exames, e estava tudo bem com o cérebro dele, o que era um alívio.

Mas tinha uma coisa que me incomodava muito: a família dele. Ninguém tinha aparecido. E Harry tinha ligado para os pais dele, e tinha avisado que Zayn estava hospitalizado, mas mesmo assim ninguém foi vê-lo.

Se fosse minha mãe, ela teria se internado junto comigo, e eu tenho quatro irmãs mais novas.

[...]

Por volta de meio dia, no domingo, Liz apareceu e falou que ficaria até segunda, já tinha falado com Simon sobre isso e ele tinha entendido. Claro, ela teve que mentir falando que Zayn não tinha família e nós éramos os melhores amigos dele, mas ele tinha dado cinco dias para cada um de nós, mas para Liz primeiro. Eu teria a próxima semana de folga, para ficar com Zayn.

- Hey, Louis? - Ela me chamou quando eu estava saindo do quarto.

- Oi?

- Pare de ser imbecil e vá atrás do Harry. Ou você vai dar uma de Liam e só vai procurar o cara Que você gosta quando sua namorada não deixar você fazer certas coisas? Não seja tão orgulhoso, você sabe que ele gosta de você. E eu sei que você gosta dele também. Ele ficou doido procurando você, Liam falou que ele estava muito preocupado. - Ela sorriu e eu saí.

[...]

O porteiro do prédio de Harry já me conhecia, então deixou com que eu subisse sem ter que interfonar.

Toquei a campainha duas vezes antes de escutar um "Já vai!" Irritado e ver um Harry sem camisa abrir a porta e sorrir para mim.

- H-Harry, me desculpa. Eu não estava pensando quando eu saí daqui correndo, eu só estava com raiva e sentindo muito ciúme, você sabe que eu sou muito ciumento.

- Eu sei, Lou. - Ele disse, mostrando aquelas lindas covinhas.

- Mas e então, você me desculpa?

Então ele segurou meu rosto e me deu um selinho.

- Eu preciso mesmo responder isso? - Harry falou e eu corei - Vem, entra. Vem comer alguma coisa, minha mãe logo chega.

- Sua mãe? E-eu não-

- Fica calmo, cara. Hoje você será apenas meu amigo, eu não vou falar mais nada, até porque nem eu sei o que está acontecendo entre nós. Mas entre, fique a vontade. - Ele me puxou pelo pulso e fechou aorta atrás de mim - E então, como está o Zayn?

- Ah, ele está do mesmo jeito. A Liz que está com ele agora, e nós combinamos que se ele acordasse ela me ligaria.

- Ele não acordou ainda?

- Não, mas os médicos falaram que ele bateu a cabeça muito forte, é normal ficar desacordado um ou dois dias.

- Espero que ele acorde logo. - Harry falou, suspirando - Ele é meu melhor amigo, eu sinto falta dele.

- Cheguei, Harry. - A mãe dele falou, entrando no apartamento - E você, quem é?

- Louis. Louis Tomlinson. - Eu disse e ela olhou para Harry e sorriu.

- Pode me chamar de Anne, querido. - Ela disse, ainda sorrindo para Harry

- Mãe!

- O quê? Eu só quis dizer que ele é bonito, Harry.

Nesse momento, eu deveria estar parecendo um tomate.

- Mãe!

- Ele não sabia que você é gay? Ah, meu Deus, me desculpe, Harry!

- Eu pensei que você fosse bi, e não gay.

- E-eu acho que eu sou bi, não sei. Quero dizer, para mim não importa se é garoto ou garota, para estar comigo só basta ser legal e me fazer feliz. - Ele estava olhando para a mãe enquanto falava isso, mas na parte do "me fazer feliz" ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

- Aw, ele não é maravilhoso? - A mãe dele perguntou, andando até o filho e apertando as bochechas dele, que rolou os olhos, mas não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

- Eu também acho isso. - Eu deixei escapar, e Harry corou.

- Er... Mas vocês estão com fome? Posso fazer alguns lanches, se quiserem.

- Pode ser, mãe.

Então ela foi para a cozinha e nós dois fomos para sala e ficamos em silêncio enquanto ela preparava os lanches.

* * *

_Gente, para quem não sabe ou esqueceu, na Inglaterra e em outros países, o motorista fica no lado direito, o contrário do que nós estamos acostumados por aqui._

_Eu acho que não tenho muita coisa para falar, só queria agradecer a todos vocês e também à Giovanna, a pessoa que é obrigada a ler tudo o que eu escrevo, e ela me apoiou bastante com uma ideia que eu tive, então é só isso._

_QUEM AÍ ESTÁ COM DÓ DO ZAYN?_

_Tadinho dele :(_

_Mas enfim, 2bj e até o próximo o/_


	16. Chapter 16

_E olha só, o mundo não acabou o/ mas eu queria que tivesse acabado, dai tudo acabava e não tinha mais sofrimento e nada de ruim na Terra, até por que ela não existiria mais... enfim, vocês vieram aqui para ler a fic e não como eu estou decepcionada com os Maias._

_Desculpem qualquer erro, esse cap foi digitado inteiramente pelo tablet, então..._

_Enfim... Boa leitura, nos vemos lá em baixo :3_

* * *

**ELIZABETH P.O.V **

**Domingo (14), 13:43, hospital**

Naquele momento, eu queria esfaquear o Liam. Aquele filho de uma puta não teve coragem suficiente para largar a vadia da Danielle e admitir seus sentimentos por Zayn enquanto ele estava acordado, e agora não aguentava ficar no mesmo quarto que ele por muito tempo.

Mas até que eu entendia o por que disso. Liam deveria estar se sentindo culpado por não ter falado nada antes, e quando estava no quarto com ele, Zayn deve ter chamado por ele. Tudo o que Zayn fazia era falar "Lii-am", ele nem se mexia, não acordava, só chamava por Liam, e isso estava me preocupando um puco. Eu tinha medo do que Zayn poderia fazer quando acordasse, e por mais que os médicos falassem que estava tudo bem com ele, eu sentia que algo estava errado.

Intuição feminina, talvez?

Estava sentada ao lado da maca, escutando músicas, quando ouvi um barulho. Primeiro pensei que Zayn tinha acordado, mas depois percebi que era apenas Liam entrando no quarto.

- E aí, como ele está? - Liam perguntou, fechando a porta.

- Nada aconteceu ainda, ele só fica te chamando. - Liam arqueou uma sobrancelha- É sério, ele fica falando "Lii-am" de dez em dez minutos. Impossível que você não tenha escutado nem uma vez ontem, você passou quase a tarde inteira com ele! Mas quer saber, esquece. Você não se importa mesmo, não é?

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Liz?

- Você ainda está com a Danielle.

- E...?

- Liam! Você é um imbecil mesmo! Tá na cara que o Zayn gosta de você e você não liga, só pega ele quando quer e quando a Danielle não transa com você. Será que você tem ideia do quanto ele sofre? Ele está nesse hospital, desacordado, tem quase dois dias, e a única coisa que eu ouvi ele dizer foi seu nome! Nenhum "mãe", "pai" ou "Harry', que é o melhor amigo dele, mas só o seu nome.

- Mas e-

- Se você não gosta dele, para com isso. ou você termina com a Danielle e fica com ele, ou você termina com ele. Para de iludir o Zayn, tá?

- Até agora ele não fez nenhuma reclamação.

- E você vai esperar ele reclamar? Liam, ele nunca vai fazer isso! Imagina você no lugar dele, imagina que a pessoa que você gosta está namorando, mas está pegando você. VOCÊ RECLAMARIA DISSO?

- Liz, não grita, a gente tá num hospital.

- QUE SE FODA, EU NÃO LIGO! Eu... eu só quero que você entenda que... vai chegar uma hora que ele vai cansar disso. E, se você sente algo por ele, mesmo que for quase nada, ou até se for só amizade... você, Liam, vai ver só. Ele vai cansar de você. E depois não adianta falar que eu estava certa e pedir um abraço, eu não vou nem olhar para você mais.

- Mas eu-

- Lii-am... hm... - Zayn balbuciou, interrompendo nossa "conversa". Liam, por um momento, ficou olhando para Zayn. Depois, sem falar mais nada, ele saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

"Só porque eu estava planejando minha saída dramática ele saiu antes de mim. Vadio."

[...]

- Será que tem alguém aqui? - Uma mulher perguntou, aproximando-se da porta.

- Se for outro garoto, eu juro que nunca mais olho para ele. Nem sei o que estou fazendo aqui, depois de ver aquele vídeo eu sinto nojo daquele garoto.

- Ele ainda é nosso filho, Yaser.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza de que ele é meu filho, Trisha.

O casal entrou no quarto, primeiro a mulher, que foi correndo para a maca e ficou observando Zayn, com lágrimas nos olhos. Depois o pai entrou, observou tudo que estava no quarto e ficou um tempo me encarando antes de falar algo

- Por favor, me diga que você é a namorada atual dele.

- Lizzy! - Trisha saiu de onde estava e veio me abraçar - Desculpe, eu não tinha te visto aí.

- Você conhece ela?

- Claro, é a Liz, que o Zayn sempre fala, é aquela amiga dele q-

- Ah claro, e você deve ter sido a primeira a saber que ele é anormal, é sempre assim.

- Desculpe senhor, mas... Como assim anormal? - Perguntei. Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer, e eu estava com vontade de esfregar a face dele no asfalto por causa disso.

- Anormal, diferente, estranho... aos meus olhos, isso é repugnante, é nojento e... argh! Como as pessoas podem achar isso aceitável? Espera um minuto... O que exatamente você sabe sobre ele?

- Bom... eu sei que ele está no último ano do ensino médio, assim como a maioria de meus amigos, eu, hum, sei que ele trabalha meio período no supermercado, e q- acho que só. Seu filho é um cara legal.

- Eu sei que você sabe que ele é anormal, garota. Não tente me enganar.

- Desculpe senhor, para mim ele é perfeitamente normal. Eu tenho outros amigos que, para o senhor, deveriam estar mortos, e eles são as pessoas mais legais que eu conheço. Acho que o senhor não deveria julgar as pessoas só por que elas tem preferências diferentes. E não venha me falar que vai contra a natureza, por que existe uma coisa chamada sentimento, e isso ninguém sabe como controlar. Você não consegue escolher a pessoa que você vai gostar, você simplesmente gosta. Quer um exemplo? Responda-me; o senhor escolheu gostar de Trisha? Olhou para ela e pensou : "ah, eu vou gostar dela por que preciso gostar de alguém, e como ela foi a primeira garota que eu vi hoje, eu vou gostar dela!" Foi isso que aconteceu ou você percebeu que gostava dela, sem ter escolhido antes? - Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio, encarando-me - Viu? Nós não controlamos nossos sentimentos. Ninguém conseguiu isso ainda.

E então eu sai do quarto, e só quando eu estava fora do hospital eu percebi que, se Zayn acordasse, teríamos um problema.

**ZAYN P.O.V**

Eu acordei com uma puta dor de cabeça. Na verdade, a dor estava no corpo todo, principalmente na cabeça e na perna direita, que descobri que estava engessada. Maravilha.

Minha visão estava um pouco turva, mas eu conseguia escutar algumas vozes, principalmente de Liz, Harry e... Liam.

- Oh, graças aos céus! O Zayn acordou! - Liz falou e veio correndo me abraçar, assim como Harry e Niall. Só Louis não estava lá - Meu Deus! Eu senti tanta saudade! Como você está?

Eu tinha duas opções: ou eu respondia todas aquelas perguntas e deixava tudo como estava antes do acidente, incluindo o ódio que meu pai sentia por mim, ou...

- Quem são vocês? - Fingir uma perda de memória por um tempo seria a melhor coisa para todos. Meu pai poderia pensar que eu nunca mais ficaria com um garoto, eu poderia muito bem aparecer com uma garota qualquer e tudo ficaria bem novamente. Sem contar que eu descobriria se Liam era um cafajeste mesmo ou sentia algo por mim também. Mas uma perda tão grande de memória seria terrível de fingir, então eu decidi aprimorar essa ideia - Quero dizer, eu sei que você é o Harry e você é o Liam. Mas e vocês dois? São namorados?

Niall corou e se afastou de Liz.

- Não. Somos amigos. Mas... você não lembra mesmo de nós? - Ela falou.

- Eu sei que já vi vocês dois em algum lugar, mas só.

- Eu sou Elizabeth, mas você pode me chamar de Liz. Ele é o Niall.

- Ah... eu ia me apresentar, mas vocês já me conhecem, não é? - Eu disse, rindo - Cadê os meus pais? Eu sofri um acidente ontem, não foi? - Liz mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para Harry - Que dia é hoje, gente? - Isso eu realmente não sabia. Talvez fosse sábado, já que o acidente foi a sexta...

- Zayn... - Harry começou - Você, hum, ficou desacordado por alguns dias.

- Alguns são quantos exatamente?

-Hum, exatamente, são... Doze dias. Hoje é quarta-feira, dia vinte e cinco de outubro.

- Eu fiquei desacordado por doze dias? Isso não é tempo demais?

- Os médicos disseram que depende do paciente, tem uns que ficam por mais tempo, tem outros que nem tanto... mas quando passou de cinco dias e nada, todo mundo começou a se preocupar mais ainda. Esse tempo todo você ficou respirando sem a ajuda de aparelhos, quero dizer, depois do terceiro dia aqui eles tiraram os aparelhos, então nós só podíamos esperar.

- Oh, o senhor Malik acordou, que notícia boa! - Uma enfermeira disse, entrando no quarto. Devia ser estagiária, parecia poucos anos mais velha que eu. E, não sei se foi alucinação ou se Liam realmente lançou um olhar assassino para ela - Agora vocês podem ir, ele precisa descansar.

- Eu dormi por quase duas semanas, não preciso descansar. - Sorri ela devolveu o sorriso.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho sim. Eu estou bem! Se eu pudesse, até levantaria, sério.

- Tudo bem então... volto mais tarde, quando acabar o horário De visitas, pode ser?

Eu assenti e ela saiu do quarto, sorrindo.

[...]

Harry tinha saído com Niall, já que eles moram no mesmo condomínio, mas tinha prometido que voltaria amanhã.

Isso me deixava com Liam e Liz, só que ela tinha ido ao banheiro, então só tinha eu e Liam no quarto.

- Zayn?

- Oi.

- Do que exatamente você se lembra? Em relação à mim, quero dizer.

Eu podia dizer que lembrava de tudo, e a nossa situação ficaria igual... ou poderia mentir mais um pouco.

- Hum, a última coisa que eu me lembro sobre você... Eu, hum, não sei se foi um sonho, mas, hum, você estava bêbado no seu apartamento, falando da Danielle e, hum, bem... você me beijou. Foi um sonho?

- Não foi um sonho, Zayn. Mas... é isso? A última coisa que você lembra é isso? Não lembra de mais nada depois disso?

- Só do acidente, mas eu não lembro o que estava fazendo antes...

Ele abaixou a cabeça, parecendo decepcionado.

- Bom, eu... eu tenho que ir, o horário de visitas está no fim, então... - Ele falou, levantando-se

- Aham, tá, tudo bem... você volta amanhã?

- Vou voltar sempre que possível. Mas sim, amanhã eu volto. Hoje a Liz vai passar a noite aqui, eu fico na... Sexta, é. Até mais, Zayn. - E então ele fez uma coisa que eu não esperava. Deu um beijo em minha testa e acariciou minha bochecha - Espero que esteja melhor amanhã.

E então Liam saiu do quarto, mas não sem picar E sorrir para mim antes.

"Meu plano está dando certo!" - Pensei, sorrindo.

- Hey, Lizzy? - Chamei-a, quando a garota Entrou no quarto.

- Zayn, pode falar.

- Eu lembro.

- De quê exatamente?

- De tudo. - Respirei fundo - Eu lembro de tudo mesmo. Só estou fazendo isso para ver se melhoro minha relação com minha família, e, bem, com Liam também. Quero ver se ele larga a vadia da Danielle.

- Mas... o quê?... Ah, você é um cara esperto, Zayn. Quer dizer que não perdeu a memória de verdade?

- Você tem que jurar que não vai contar para ninguém. De verdade.

- Okay, eu juro. Pode deixar que eu não vou contar para ninguém. Mesmo.

- Muito bem então. Cara, eu estou com sono! Boa noite, Lizzy.

- É Liz, mas você só faz isso para me irritar. E boa noite, Zayn.

Virei-me na maca desconfortável, ficando de costas para ela, e adormeci pensando na despedida de Liam.

* * *

_Gente, que capítulo foi esse? POV da Liz, nunca pensei que um dia fosse escrever isso e-e_

_Zayn apenas fingindo que perdeu a memória para ver se o pai dele esquece que, na verdade, ele é gay E TAMBÉM para ver se o Liam só usa ele mesmo ou talvez sente algo..._

_MAS E AÍ? GOSTARAM? ODIARAM? ESTOU ABERTA A OPINIÕES U-U_

_Enfim... até o próximo o/_

_Bj bj /o/_


	17. Chapter 17

_2013 está chegando, hoje é a última sexta do ano... e provavelmente o último capítulo do ano, o próximo sai só ano que vem, olha que legal kkk_

_Enfim... eu queria dizer que foi super difícil escrever esse capítulo, a minha inspiração sumiu de novo, acho que por causa dos feriados e tal... e esses negócios em família só me deixam deprimida, por isso não liguem se os próximos capítulos estiverem muito sentimentais... desculpem e-e_

_Enfim... até as notas finais, boa leitura o/_

* * *

**LOUIS P.O.V**

**Sábado, 21 de outubro (4 dias antes de Zayn acordar), 23:37, minha casa.**

Comparando com as casas dos outros garotos, a minha era a mais próxima do hospital, então Harry sempre ia para lá quando saía tarde, o que era quase sempre. Hoje ele tinha combinado com Liz que, assim que ela chegasse no hospital, ele sairia. Zayn não necessitava de um acompanhante, não era obrigatório, mas já que os pais dele não estariam lá todo o tempo, nós cinco concordamos em revezar no acompanhamento.

Eu estava esperando Harry chegar para falar com ele. Não tínhamos conversado sobre certos assuntos que estavam me incomodando profundamente, eu precisava tirar algumas dúvidas.

E eu tinha medo de pensar em como essas dúvidas seriam tiradas, mas eu sabia que Harry não faria nada sem perguntar antes.

Estava pensando quando meu celular vibrou em meu bolso. Era uma mensagem de Harry

"Lou, seria muito pedir para você vir me buscar? Eu acordei cedo hoje e já está muito tarde, eu estou morrendo de cansaço e nem consigo ficar com os olhos abertos por muito tempo..."

Sorri e peguei as chaves do carro. Harry era o que morava mais longe do hospital, então eu teria tempo para conversar com ele.

[...]

- Louis, que caminho você está fazendo? - Harry perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Estou indo para a sua casa.

- Eu achei que íamos para a sua...

- Por quê?

- Minha mãe está em casa e na sua não tem ninguém.

- E...? O quê você quer dizer, Haz?

- Nada, Louis, nada.

- Se você queria ir para a minha casa, vo-

- Deixa quieto, Louis. - Ele cruzou os braços e virou o rosto, olhando pela janela.

- Você faz isso só para me atentar, não é, Styles?

- O quê eu fiz agora?

- Você me deixa... curioso. - Eu falei, fazendo uma curva - Você sabe disso, faz de propósito só para conseguir o que quer. Parabéns, Harry, nós vamos para minha casa.

- Mas não precisa, eu só estava pensando... deixa quieto.

- Harry, você sabe que nós precisamos conversar. Mesmo que você não queira e já esteja acostumado a ficar com garotos, eu nunca beijei nenhum garoto antes. Eu confesso que já quis, mas nunca aconteceu. Então eu preciso conversar com você.

- Tá. - Ele bufou, ainda com os braços cruzados.

[...]

- Tudo isso tem a ver com a Eleanor, não é? - Ele me perguntou, pegando uma cerveja e caminhando até meu sofá.

- Também. Eu ainda namoro com ela, e nós nos falamos apenas duas vezes por semana. E eu não sei se seria certo terminar com ela agora. Ainda tem o negócio da minha família, eu não sei o que fazer. - Eu disse, sentando no sofá.

- Cara, você gosta dela?

- Eu não sei, Haz.

- Er, okay... e, me desculpe a pergunta, mas... você sente algo por mim?

- E-eu... Não sei, eu sinto ciúme quando você fala com o Nick, mas só. Quero dizer, não é só isso, mas eu... Não sei, eu... ah, eu ach-

- Vou facilitar as coisas para você, Louis. - Ele ficou de frente para mim e respirou fundo, abaixando a cabeça - Esse tempo todo que eu te conheço, e olha que nem faz tanto tempo assim, eu já tenho certeza que gosto de você. Mesmo. Não tem como não ser apaixonado por você, Louis. Você está sempre tentando animar as pessoas, e você é o cara mais divertido que eu conheço. - Eu abri a boca várias vezes, mas as palavras pareciam se recusar a sair. Foi aí que ele me puxou pela nuca e me beijou.

Foi um beijo calmo, diferente de todos os beijos com Eleanor ou Hannah. E foi bom. Muito bom, para falar a verdade. Foi meu primeiro beijo de verdade com Harry, e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era "por quê eu não beijei ele antes?"

Senti algo vibrar em meu bolso e me separei de Harry, pegando meu celular.

- Oh, er... É a Els, desculpe... Eu hum, vou atender na cozinha. - Falei, levantando-me, mas Harry me segurou pelo pulso.

- Pode ficar, não tem problema. É uma chamada de vídeo, não é? Então, eu tive uma ideia.

- Harry, no que você está pensan-

- Não é nada demais, eu só achei que você poderia falar que eu estou aqui na sua casa e estávamos vendo um filme ou sei lá...

- Ah... Pensando assim... Okay então... - Harry sorriu e eu me sentei no sofá novamente, atendendo à chamada de vídeo - Oi Els.

_- Louis! Amor, estou morrendo de saudade de você!_

- Eu também estou com saud-

- Olá Eleanor! - Harry falou, aparecendo ao meu lado.

Foi aí que eu entendi o plano dele. Aquele ciumento.

_- Ah, oi Harry! Cadê o resto dos meninos? E aquela tal de Liz?_ - Ela perguntou, sorrindo.

- Só o Harry está aqui agora, e a Liz está no hospital com o Zayn.

_- Meu Deus, o que houve com ela?_

Eu sabia que Eleanor sentia ciúme de Liz, e isso não fazia o menor sentido para mim... Não era de Liz que ela tinha que sentir ciúme...

- Com ela, nada. Mas Zayn sofreu um acidente de carro tem uma semana, mais ou menos. E ele ainda não acordou. - Harry falou, pensativo.

_- Oh... Tomara que ele acorde logo... Coitado..._

- Mas então, aonde você está agora, exatamente? - Eu perguntei, tentando mudar de assunto.

_- Eu estou tão perto de casa, comparando aos outros lugares que fui... Estou em Paris, Louis! Paris! Essa cidade é tão linda, tão romântica... Queria que você estivesse aqui comigo..._

- Eu també-

- Louis, eu posso pegar mais uma cerveja? - Harry perguntou, interrompendo-me.

- Er... Pega. Mas enfim, Els... Está trabalhando muito?

_- Nah, nem tanto... Antes de ontem teve aquele desfile que te falei e semana que vem eu vou para o Hawaii, para uma sessão de fotos de moda praia._

_- Eleanor, vamos logo, temos que voltar para o hotel!_ - Alguém falou, próximo à ela.

_- Ah... Er... Lou, eu tenho que ir... No hotel não tem sinal, então... Na terça eu te ligo, okay? _

- Ah... Está bem então... Até terça.

_- Até. Te amo, okay?_

- Eu também te am-

- Louis, posso pedir uma pizza? - Harry perguntou da cozinha.

- Cacete, Harry! - Voltei meu rosto para a tela do celular e vi que Eleanor tinha desligado, então me levantei do sofá e fui andando calmamente até a cozinha.

- Pedi uma meia mussarela e meia calabresa, tudo bem? - Ele disse, colocando o telefone no gancho novamente.

- Harry, você fez isso de propósito, não foi? - Perguntei, encostando-me na pia.

- Isso o quê, Louis?

- Não se faça de besta, Styles. Você ficou me interrompendo de propósito.

- O quê?! Não, eu nunca atrapalharia você e sua namorada! - Ele colocou a mão no peito, fingindo indignação.

- 'Af Harry, você é chato, 'hein.

- Mas eu sou um chato que você gosta.

- Eu não me lembro de ter falado coisa alguma sobre isso.

- Louis, - Harry se aproximou, quase encostando nossos narizes - é só ver o jeito que você olha para mim. A Liz me disse que você sentia atração por mim, e ela é muito boa em interpretação de sentimentos.

- Ah é? dá para ver, do jeito que ela acertou com o Nick. - Eu disse e ele semicerrou os olhos, afastando-se.

- Você sempre arranja um jeito de falar nele, não é? Caramba, Louis!

- E você sempre me atrapalha com a Eleanor.

- Mas o Nick é passado! E você, no momento, está namorando com aquela vadia.

- NÃO FALE ASSIM DELA! VOCÊ PODE NÃO GOSTAR DELA, MAS ELA É MINHA PRIMA! TENHA MAIS RESPEITO!

- VAI SE FODER, TOMLINSON! - Ele berrou e saiu da minha casa, batendo a porta.

Impressão minha ou ele estava mesmo limpando uma lágrima quando eu olhei pela janela para ver o que ele iria fazer?

**HARRY P.O.V **

Tem horas que eu me acho muito idiota. Por quê eu briguei com Louis, sendo que ele só estava defendendo a namorada e prima dele? Eu tinha que colocar na cabeça que eu era o errado ali, não ele.

Quer dizer, ele não estava totalmente certo. Estava traindo ela, mas eu confesso que não me importava nem um pouco, sempre detestei aquela vaca mesmo.

Não me importava nem um pouco se a galhada dela aumentasse.

Agora eu estava chorando -ou melhor, tentando parar de chorar- na rua, enquanto caminhava até minha casa. Maravilhosos 40 minutos andando, que lindo.

Pelo menos eu teria bastante tempo para pensar.

[...]

Cheguei na portaria do meu prédio e eu já estava congelando. Tudo o que eu queria era tomar um bom banho e tomar um chá bem quente.

Abri a porta e vi Niall saindo do elevador.

- Harry! Você está bem? O que aconteceu?

- Nada, Niall.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa sim. Você sabe que pode contar qualquer coisa para mim.

- Niall, não enche. - Eu disse e entrei no elevador.

Cheguei em frente ao meu apartamento e minha mãe parecia desesperada.

-HAROLD EDWARD STYLES, AONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA? EU TE LIGUEI CINCO VEZES, POR QUÊ VOCÊ NÃO ME ATENDEU? EU ESTAVA DESESPERADA, ESTAVA IMAGINANDO O QUE PODERIA TER ACONTECIDO COM VOCÊ!

Eu fiquei quieto e abracei minha mãe, voltando a chorar.

- Desculpa.

- O que aconteceu, Harry? Não, vá para a sala que eu vou fazer um chá e ai você me conta.

[...]

- Então você quer dizer que está apaixonado pelo Louis, mas ele está namorando Eleanor e ela está em Paris agora, mas ele não sabe o que sente por você e vocês já se beijaram? É isso?

- 'Aham. Mãe, eu... Ele gritou comigo, defendendo aquela vagabunda, logo depois de ter me beijado! Ele é louco!

- Ai Harry, eu sempre quis ter uma filha para falar sobre problemas de relacionamento e tudo mais... Mas você é tão perfeito para mim que até para isso serve! Eu não estou te comparando com uma garota ou algo assim, eu só quis dizer que eu fico realmente feliz por você dividir isso comigo. Mas eu, hum, não sei como posso te ajudar. Quer que eu fale com o Louis?

- Não precisa, mãe, eu só queria desabafar mesmo. Obrigado por me escutar. - Sorri e abracei-a novamente - Agora eu vou tomar banho, para poder dormir, por que já são... Nossa, já são 03:40 da madrugada! Eu tenho que dormir, e a senhora também. Boa-noite, mãe.

- Boa-noite, filho. Durma bem, amanhã nós terminamos essa conversa.

Então eu me levantei do sofá e fui em direção ao banheiro, para tomar um bom banho e dormir.

* * *

_É ISSO AI GENTE, ESSE FOI O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DO ANO, QUANTA EMOÇÃO :'3 O PRÓXIMO SAI NO ANO QUE VEM SÓ_

_Ai, como eu sou besta, mds_

_Enfim, o quê acharam do capítulo? Tem uma parte aí no meio que foi inspirada na minha vida, mas deixa quieto kk_

_AH, UMA COISA: O HARRY NÃO TEM IRMÃ AQUI, OKAY? Eu não sei se tinha falado isso antes, mas, de qualquer modo, é sempre bom avisar._

_Desculpem qualquer erro, pelo tablet é tenso e-e_

_Será que temos reviews de fim de ano? Tomara que sim._

_FELIZ ANO NOVO ADIANTADO PARA TODOS VOCÊS, DESEJO TUDO DE BOM, VOCÊS MERECEM, SEUS LINDOS S2 -finge que é um coração, esse site é um cu, não aceita a parte que completa o 3, nem imagem, nem link, e nem o til que seria usado no lugar desse hífen -_

_Até o próximo, e desculpem a demora, minha inspiração resolveu entrar de férias e-e_

_Enfim, tchau o/_

_Espero que o próximo capítulo não demore tanto para sair, mas esse negócio de ano novo, praia e td mais faz a internet ser um cu pelo tablet, viu -'_


	18. Chapter 18

_FEEEEEEEELIZ ANO NOVOOOOOOOOO AE AE AE AE UHUUUUUUUL_

_2013 AEAEAE_

_Parei_

_Mas enfim, feliz 2013 para vocês, que vocês tenham muita criatividade para escrever fics boas, assim tds os sites ficarão cheios de fics bem legais e td mundo vai ficar feliz._

_E tomara que minha inspiração volte pq tá cada vez mais difícil escrever capítulos grandes._

_Enfim, até as notas finais o/ boa leitur_a

* * *

**LIAM P.O.V **

Quarta-Feira, 25 de outubro, 22:15

Eu estava voltando para casa, tinha acabado de sair do hospital e estava pensando em Zayn.

Eu não sentia nada por ele. Ao Menos, era isso que eu achava.

Sabe aquele negócio de "frio na barriga", aquela sensação de montanha-russa que todo mundo fala que sente quando beija pela primeira vez alguém que gosta? Então, nada disso acontecia quando eu estava com Zayn. Muito menos com Danielle.

E agora eu não sabia o que fazer. Liz tinha me dito, e isso já fazia um tempo, que ou eu parava de pegar o Zayn, ou terminava com Danielle.

Eu não queria parar com o Zayn pois eu sabia que ele sempre estaria lá quando eu, bem, precisasse, já que Danielle não era muito legal comigo nesse ponto. E eu não queria terminar com Danielle no momento, pois como Zayn estava se recuperando do acidente, com a memória um pouco falha, ele provavelmente não iria querer nada comigo tão cedo, e eu não iria pagar uma prostituta qualquer sempre que quisesse transar, por que, em primeiro lugar, seria uma prostituta qualquer, e eu estaria gastando meu dinheiro por nada, já que eu poderia fazer isso com Danielle de graça. Sem contar que era muito mais legal ouvir Danielle gemer meu nome, por que eu sabia que ela sentia algo por mim.

E eu nunca gostei dela. Acho até que nunca gostei de ninguém.

Sinceramente, os dois eram chatos. Eu não sabia por que ainda falava com todos aqueles babacas. Eu era melhor que eles! Tinha meu próprio carro, meu apartamento, não precisava dos meus pais para nada e fazia faculdade de medicina. Eu pagava minhas contas, não precisava de ninguém. E tinha só 19 anos.

Parei o carro no semáforo e meu celular começou a tocar.

Dani - era o que aparecia na tela.

Revirei os olhos e deixei tocar, ela ligaria novamente mais tarde mesmo...

Cinco minutos depois, Danielle me mandou uma mensagem dizendo "Estou te esperando em frente ao seu condomínio."

Legal. Só por que eu queria chegar em casa e dormir, aquela peste queria falar comigo. A única coisa boa que tinha em tudo isso, era que, geralmente, depois de uma "conversa" meio emocional, nós acabávamos transando. E era só por isso que eu ficava ouvindo aquela garota reclamar de tudo e mais um pouco durante quase duas horas sem parar.

Será que todas as garotas são assim ou só eu que tive azar?

Cheguei na rua do condomínio no qual eu morava e vi o carro dela, ela estava em pé, na calçada, de braços cruzados, e parecia brava.

- Vai deixar o carro aqui fora ou quer deixar lá dentro, na vaga do Zayn? O carro dele está lá no hospital. - Eu disse, parando o carro ao lado do dela.

- Tá.

Foi tudo o que ela falou.

[...]

- E então, o que está acontecendo, Dani? - Perguntei, trancando a porta do meu apartamento atrás de mim.

Ela ficou de frente para mim, colocando as mão na cintura.

Eu estava certo, ela realmente estava brava.

- Liam, sério que você não faz ideia do que possa ser? - Eu fiquei quieto, sabia que ela iria acabar falando o que era. Ela bufou e revirou os olhos, tirando as mãos da cintura - Já tem mais de uma semana que eu não vejo você direito, quando não está trabalhando, está ou no hospital com o Zayn ou "cansado demais" para falar comigo. Poxa, eu sou sua namorada! Ou será que você já me trocou pela Liz?

- Eu realmente não entendo por que você sente ciume da Liz, ela é só minha amiga!

- Pois é, e eu também era sua amiga! - Ela bufou mais uma vez e se jogou no sofá. Revirei os olhos.

- Mas você sabe que não precisa ter ciume dela.

- Ah, mas ela parece ser tão legal com vocês, e ela é tão bonita... e você está passando muito mais tempo com ela do que comigo!

- Esquece isso, você é muito mais bonita que ela, muito mais legal, muito melhor que ela.

- Verdade? -Ela perguntou enquanto eu a puxava para um selinho.

- Verdade.

- Hey, Liam...

- Fale.

- Eu, bem, estou com saudade de uma coisa... - Danielle sorriu maliciosamente e desabotoou os dois primeiros botões de minha camisa.

"Pois é... eu estava certo. Eu sempre estou certo."

[...]

Acordei com meu relógio despertando, as 07h35min. Maravilha, eu tinha apenas vinte e cinco minutos para me arrumar para o trabalho.

Depois de tomar banho e me trocar, peguei as chaves do carro e vi cair um papelzinho.

"Liam, obrigada pela maravilhosa noite. Tive que sair para trabalhar, mas confesso que não queria te deixar sozinho, me desculpe. Nos vemos mais tarde?"

Obviamente era de Danielle. Então eu amassei-o e joguei-o pela janela, como se nunca tivesse visto o recado.

Enquanto dirigia até a empresa, Zayn me ligou, mas não deveria ser nada muito importante, já que Liz estava com ele e, bem, era ele que estava me ligando, então não atendi. Eu não estava bem-humorado por causa da escola, não poderia faltar hoje, era dia de prova.

Com tudo isso acontecendo tão rápido, eu até tinha esquecido da escola.

**HARRY P.O.V **

- Louis, o que você vai fazer? - Perguntei, esfregando meus olhos. Tinha acabado de acordar e vi Louis levantando da cama - Volta aqui, ainda tá cedo.

- Harry, eu estou atrasado para o trabalho. Você entra mais tarde, então pode dormir mais um pouco.

- Liga para o Simon e fala que você está passando mal, a Liz arranja um atestado falso. - Ele sorriu, colocando a calça - Vem, fica só mais um pouquinho...

- Não posso, Harry, e você sabe disso. - Ele me deu um selinho de despedida - Tenho que ir, te vejo mais tarde.

E então ele saiu do quarto."

E foi aí que eu acordei com minha mãe gritando que eu estava atrasado para o trabalho.

Por quê aquele sonho não podia ser real? Louis bem que podia esquecer Eleanor e ficar comigo. Eu sou muito melhor do que ela.

Levantei e fui tomar um banho rápido, e depois me troquei. Desci para tomar café e só deu tempo de tomar um copo de suco e comer metade de um pão, saí correndo para o restaurante.

Incrível eu ter que entrar as 08h40min sendo que o restaurante só abriria as 11h. Mas tinha muita coisa para limpar e pratos que eram bem demorados, então o pessoal da cozinha entrava nesse horário, e os garçons também, para ajudar a preparar as mesas e arrumar os cardápios, enfim, eu fazia de tudo nesse horário.

Então Niall me ligou. Como todos os outros funcionários estavam ocupados, eu fui até o banheiro e atendi.

- Hey Niall, bom dia.

_- Harry, você viu a Liz?_

- Nossa, nem um "bom dia para você também, Harry. Como foi sua noite?", você vai direto ao ponto. Mas não, pergunte para o Louis, ele trabalha no mesmo lugar que ela, deve saber. Mas o que aconteceu?

-_ Era para ela ter passado a noite toda aqui com Zayn, mas ela sumiu. Já tentei ligar para ela e ela não atende_.

- Ela deve ter voltado para casa, estava cansada. Ela não dorme desde antes de ontem.

-_ Nossa, mas por quê?_

- Ela não me contou. Mas eu vou tentar ligar para ela e ai te ligo de volta mais tarde, pode ser?

_- Tá. Eu vou ficar com Zayn hoje, e antes que eu me esqueça, o médico disse que amanhã ele já pode voltar para casa._

- Ah, que ótimo! Mas, Niall... ele se lembra de você?

-_ Até agora ele não lembrou de nada, mas eu estou contando algumas coisas... O médico disse que o cérebro dele não foi afetado, mas ele não se lembra de muitas coisas, isso é estranho._

- Ah... assim que eu sair daqui eu passo aí e converso com ele, vai que ele se lembra de você e da Liz... Niall, eu, hum, preciso trabalhar, então tchau.

_- Tchau, Harry. Até mais tarde._

Desliguei o aparelho e saí do banheiro, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

[...]

- Harry, me dá a bebida mais forte que você tiver aqui. - Liz falou, assim que eu fui atendê-la.

- Por quê eu faria isso? Você não foi nem trabalhar hoje, fugiu de todo mundo... Elizabeth, o quê está acontecendo com você hoje?

- Ai, quer saber, Harry? Eu cansei. Cansei de tentar resolver os problemas das outras pessoas para tentar esquecer dos meus. Cansei de tentar ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, sempre sendo um bom exemplo, apesar de meio doida. Eu acabei de perceber que eu nunca mais serei tão jovem quanto sou agora, então eu estou ligando o "foda-se" para a opinião dos outros. Claro que não vou mudar em relação aos meus amigos, mas aos desconhecidos... Quero mais é que se explodam.

-Nossa Liz, o que aconteceu?

- Zayn. É uma longa história, depois você passa lá no hospital e quem sabe ele resolve te explicar... quer saber? Eu não quero mais bebida, eu vou sair e volto só amanhã de tarde. Até mais, Harry.

E então ela saiu correndo do restaurante, sem falar mais nada.

Definitivamente Zayn tinha que me explicar algumas coisas hoje, ah se tinha.

* * *

_EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR, EU GOSTARIA DE PEDIR DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA. EU SEI QUE DEMOREI MAIS DO QUE EU SEMPRE DEMORO, MAS EU ESTOU NA PRAIA E A INTERNET AQUI É UMA PORCARIA E bem, tem piscina aqui, então eu não tive muito tempo para escrever..._

_Tempo eu tive, só que eu fiquei na piscina._

_Eu ia postar hoje de madrugada, mas a minha mãe pegou meu tablet e escondeu, devolveu só agora, então é isso... mas me desculpem, e desculpem qualquer erro que esse capítulo tenha._

_Eu juro que o próximo capítulo terá mais palavras, será bem maior e melhor._

_Obrigada e até o próximo que sai no sábado ou no domingo o/_


	19. Chapter 19

_Eu sei, eu disse que postaria ontem e não postei, podem me massacrar_**.**

_Mas vocês não querem me massacrar, certo? Muito bem._

_Enfim, eu não sei como esse capítulo está, eu achei meio chatinho (para falar a verdade, eu acho que os próximos dois capítulos serão meio chatos, mas, infelizmente, são necessários, desculpem)_

_Sobre o Liam, eu queria dizer que odeio o dessa fic. Vamos ver qual o futuro dele, não é? Nem eu sei e-e_

_Enfim, até as notas finais e eu peço desculpas novamente o/_

* * *

**HARRY P.O.V**

**Mesmo dia, 19:15**

Meu turno tinha acabado as 18:00 mas eu só saí do restaurante as 18:35. Eu passei o dia todo pensando em Liz e Zayn, não estava entendendo o que tinha acontecido entre eles, ele nem lembrava dela! Como aquilo poderia ter acontecido?

Zayn teria que falar comigo. Eu não sairia daquele hospital sem saber.

Será que eu já comentei que sou muito curioso e ansioso? Pois é, eu sou.

E o fato de eu não ter carro estragava tudo, já que eu tinha que ir de ônibus até o hospital, e esse ônibus demorava para chegar. Fiquei dez minutos esperando! Alguém tem que fazer uma reclamação!

Eu cheguei no hospital já eram 19:05, e Zayn estava dormindo. Aquele preguiçoso. Pedi para Niall voltar para a casa dele, já que estava a tarde inteira ali. Expliquei que Liz tinha aparecido no restaurante,e ela tinha falado que voltaria apenas amanhã de tarde, então ele saiu sem reclamar, mas não antes de falar que o progresso que Zayn tinha feito, sobre a memória, não foi muito grande.

Assim que o irlandês deixou a sala, eu fui até a maca e sacudi Zayn, tentando acordá-lo, mas o problema era que o sono dele era mais pesado que o meu, então era meio que impossível fazer aquele garoto acordar. Então só me restou sentar no local que Niall estava e esperar.

Cerca de meia hora depois, ele finalmente abriu os olhos.

- Harry! Nossa, eu não sabia que já tinha amanhecido...

- Não amanheceu.

- Então... o que você faz aqui?

- Queria conversar com você. - Respondi, ainda olhando para o chão.

- É sobre o Louis, não é? ' Tá na cara que el-

- Sobre a Liz.

- Mas por quê?

- Ela apareceu no restaurante depois de sair daqui, ela estava muito diferente. - Virei de frente para ele - Sobre o que vocês conversaram?

- N-nada.

- Zayn, não minta para mim.

- Eu não estou mentindo, ela... ela ficou me falando sobre, er, coisas do passado, para ver se eu lembrava de algo, mas não funcionou muito... - Ele coçou a nuca.

- Então por que ela estava tão diferente, Zayn?

- Diferente como?

- Ela estava dizendo "Eu acabei de perceber que nunca mais serei tão jovem como sou agora" e coisas assim, então eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido e ela me disse que foi você.

- Acho que ela deve ter pensado no acidente e tal...

- Pode até ser, mas ela também disse que você ia me explicar algumas coisas, Zayn.

- E-eu realmente não sei sobre o que ela estava falando.

- Não minta para mim, Zayn. - Ele continuou a me encarar, confuso - Poxa cara, eu sou seu melhor amigo! Você não se lembra de todas aquelas tardes, aqueles dias na escola, ou de tudo o que já conversamos? - Silêncio - Quer saber? Lembrando ou não, você continua sendo meu melhor amigo. Você é como um irmão para mim, cara. E eu só estou pedindo para não mentir para mim, isso é muito?

- Ha-Harry... Você está parecendo muito estressado, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não tente mudar de assunto, Zayn.

- Okay, eu só queria saber se você está bem... Isso, por acaso, tem algo a ver com o Louis?

- Não.

- Como ele está então?

- Não sei.

- Como não sabe? Você e ele não estão... Sei lá o que vocês tem, mas você me disse que gostava dele e ele gostava de você.

- É, mas nós acabamos discutindo por causa da vadia da Eleanor.

- Mas ela não está viajando ainda? Ou ela já voltou?

- Ela foi por causa do trabalho, sabe? Ela é mod-... Espera um pouco... Como você se lembra disso? Você tinha me dito que não lembra nem quem Eleanor era! E eu não falei nada dela para você depois que você acordou, e sei que o Louis também não.

- E-eu... Bem, eu me lembrei agora do dia que você me ligou falando que ela tinha ido viajar e ia ficar seis meses fora... Ma-mas só...

- Sua memória está voltando, então?

- E-eu acho que sim... Aos poucos...

- Mas o estranho é que os médicos continuam afirmando que está tudo bem com seu cérebro. Ninguém entende como você não se lembra de algumas coisas, já que não aconteceu nada de grave com você...

- Eu também acho isso estranho, sabe? Eu não entendo isso... Ou os equipamentos não estão identificando um dano, ou aconteceu alguma coisa muito estranha comigo.

- Ou você está fingindo, Zayn.

- Eu, fingindo?! Mas por quê eu faria isso? Isso não faz sentido, eu deixaria vocês preocupados por nada, isso não seria nada legal.

- Nossa, okay, eu só estava brincando, Zayn, não precisa ficar tão irritado.

- Eu não estou irritado, eu só... Esquece.

- Mas enfim, voltando ao assunto... Já que sua memória está voltando, por quê não me diz o que aconteceu entre você e a Elizabeth? Você nem se lembrava dela...

- Ah, bem, nós ficamos falando sobe o passado, só isso, já te falei.

- Eu só quero entender por quê ela ficou tão estranha.

- Eu também.

Depois disso, eu respirei fundo e fiquei em silêncio por um tempo.

- E o Liam?

- O quê tem o Liam, Harry?

- Você lembra dele.

- Eu sei.

- E então, do que se lembra? - Zayn corou ao ouvir a pergunta.

- De uma cena muito estranha, na qual ele me beijou.

- Ah... E foi bom?

- Sinceramente? Não. Prefiro a Perrie. Falando nisso, por quê ela não veio me visitar?

- Bem, você terminou o namoro com ela faz um tempinho já.

- Ah...

- Agora ela está com o cabelo roxo, sabia?

- Sério?! Como você sabe?

- Eu a vi um dia no restaurante...

- Ah.

E foi nesse momento que Louis entrou no quarto.

- Louis! O quê está fazendo aqui? - Eu perguntei, levantando.

- Bom... Esse é meu horário, e eu vou levar o Zayn para a minha casa amanhã cedo, depois a Liz passa para pegar ele. Falando nisso, era para ela estar aqui, não você.

- Ela sumiu, Lou. Niall me ligou hoje e ela apareceu no restaurante falando que só voltaria amanhã de tarde. Eu pensei que você saberia disso, já que trabalha no mesmo local que ela...

- N-não, Harry... Eu não percebi, ela avisou ontem de noite que teria que faltar hoje no trabalho.

Levantei-me da cadeira e Zayn arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Ela disse o motivo? - Zayn perguntou.

- Não, ela só disse que não teria como ir.

- Ah. Mas e.. como vai sua mãe, Louis?

- Faz tempo que eu não a vejo, Zayn.

- Ah. E a sua mãe, Harry, como está?

- Muito bem, obrigado por perguntar. Sua famí-

- Não. Eu nem sei se vou vê-los novamente.

E, depois dessa resposta de Zayn, um silêncio desconfortável se estabeleceu entre nós.

- Ah, Harry, será que eu posso conversar com você lá fora? - Louis me perguntou e Eu olhei par Zayn.

- Vai lá Haz. Eu não preciso de alguém me vigiando todos os segundos.

Então eu saí do quarto, sendo seguido por Louis, que fechou a porta.

- Harry, eu-

- Eu sei que eu fui infantil e idiota, okay? Eu sei que ela é sua namorada e eu não sou nada seu. Nem sei se amigo eu sou mais. Mas olha, eu sei que sou um pouco ciumento, menos do que você, é claro, mas cara... Você não sabe como é.

- Tá tudo bem, Harry. Eu entendo você um pouco. E eu e Eleanor... Bem, temos alguns pro-

- Desculpa mesmo cara, mas eu não quero saber dos seus problemas de relacionamento. Só vou querer ouvir quando os problemas forem nossos. - Eu disse e entrei no quarto para me despedir de Zayn e ir para casa.

"Meu Deus, por que eu falei aquilo? Eu sou mesmo um imbecil. 'Só vou querer ouvir quando os problemas forem nossos.' Ah, Harry, para de ser idiota" - Pensei, enquanto saía do hospital.

* * *

VOCÊS PODEM MUITO BEM IGNORAR ESSE PEDIDO DE DESCULPAS, MAS EU VOU EXPLICAR TUDO AQUI

Bem, eu não estou muito bem esses dias. E não estou falando da sinusite que atacou ontem novamente, mas sim de assuntos pessoais. Problemas com a minha família, que, infelizmente, é igualzinha aos pais do Zayn que eu criei nessa fanfic.

Mas isso não importa.

Enfim, por causa disso e mais algumas coisas, eu não consigo me concentrar o suficiente para escrever alguma coisa, então eu estou me esforçando muito para escrever os capítulos em uma semana, e isso está me cansando. Não vou parar de escrever e nem demorar mais de uma semana para postar, só estou falando isso por que pode ser que os próximos capítulos estejam um pouco mais curtos do que o normal.

Eu detesto ter que postar com menos de 2.000 palavras, mas eu simplesmente não consigo escrever tanto mais, e essa parte da história é meio parada e chata, mas prometo que, daqui alguns capítulos, tudo ficara melhor e mais interessante.

Enfim, mais uma vez eu peço desculpas pela demora.

Até o próximo que sai, no máximo, na segunda o/


	20. Chapter 20

_100 REVIEWS *O* QUE COISA LINDA *O* MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE DEIXARAM REVIEW, TIPO *O* MDS TO SEM PALAVRAS *O*_

_Não exatamente, mas okay._

_Enfim, eu peço desculpas por que eu não sei se esse capítulo ficou bom, mas tem um pouco de Ziam... enfim, boa leitura, até as notas finais o/_

* * *

**ZAYN P.O.V **

Dois dias depois, meu apartamento, 18:45

Eu tinha saído do hospital tinha dois dias, e nesse tempo todo Liam não tinha feito nada. Nem tinha falado comigo, aquele viado desgraçado que eu queria odiar mas não consigo.

Então escutei a campainha e fui abrir a porta.

Infelizmente, era o desgraçado do Liam, usando uma camisa xadrez com os primeiros três botões abertos, calça jeans justa azul escura, e com o sorriso mais safado que ele tinha.

Droga, ele sabia o que fazer para me deixar louco.

"Zayn, você perdeu a memória parcialmente, lembre-se disso."

- Er, uhm... Oi. - Eu falei, ainda segurando a maçaneta - Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Não exatamente. - Liam respondeu, tirando o sorriso do rosto - Eu só queria conversar.

"Aham, conversar, sei."

- Ah, então entre, fique a vontade, Liam. - Ele entrou e eu tranquei a porta - E então, uhm, você quer tomar alguma coisa?

- Você tem o quê? - Ele perguntou e eu abri a porta da geladeira.

- Refrigerante, água, cerveja, energético... acho que só.

- Pode ser o energético?

- Claro, mas eu pensei que você escolheria a cerveja. - Falei, pegando uma lata da bebida e entregando para ele, que apenas sorriu. Decidi pegar a última latinha de Sprite, ela teria que sair dali mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Eu sei que isso pode soar clichê, mas... eu amava todos os sorrisos dele. Ele ficava mais bonito ainda quando sorria, se isso era possível, por que bem, era Liam Payne, afinal de contas.

- E então, Zayn? Como se sente em sua casa? - Ele perguntou, abrindo a latinha.

Nós fomos para a sala e sentamos no sofá, o que eu pensei que poderia não ser uma boa coisa, já que sempre que estávamos sozinhos em um sofá, as coisas não acabavam muito bem.

Quero dizer, as coisas ficavam boas, mas nunca _acabavam_, entende?

- Normal. Tipo, é a minha casa, não tem ninguém para mandar em mim.

- Não se esqueça que eu moro bem ao seu lado.

"Como se fosse possível esquecer que a pessoa por quem você é totalmente apaixonado é seu vizinho." - Pensei, sorrindo de canto falsamente.

- Mas e a Danielle, Liam? Como ela está?

- Ah, er, ela está bem. Falei com ela ontem.

- Ah...

- Sua memória voltou? - Ele perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Não totalmente. Acho que está voltando aos poucos, sabe? Me lembrei de como terminei com a Perrie.

- Ah...

Depois disso, eu fiquei procurando algo bom para assistir, e nós dois estávamos em silêncio. Eu não olhava para Liam, mas ele parecia me observar, o que achei um tanto estranho, já que ele tinha 'falado' com Danielle não tinha muito tempo.

Isso sem falar que eu estava sem memória e não fazia muito tempo que eu estava fora do hospital.

Okay, eu não estava sem memória.

Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo, até que Liam resolveu pedir uma pizza enquanto assistíamos qualquer coisa que passava na televisão, eu não estava realmente prestando atenção.

Depois de comer, eu fui lavar a louça, por que já estava de noite e as coisas do café da Manhã ainda estavam na pia.

E foi nesse momento que eu quase morri.

Liam apareceu do nada e ficou atrás de mim, apoiando seu queixo em meu ombro.

Até aí tudo bem.

- Nossa, lavando isso só agora? - Ele perguntou, aproximando-se mais.

Ou seja, ele estava totalmente encostado em mim. Totalmente mesmo.

Ele me abraçou e deitou mais a cabeça em meu ombro.

- É, e-eu esqueci que tinha essa louça aqui ainda...

- Senti sua falta, Zayn. - Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e foi descendo as mãos bem devagar.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se mandava ele sair ou se ficava quieto e deixava as coisas acontecerem.

- Liam, o que você-

- Shh...

Ele mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha e colocou as mãos por dentro de minha camisa, subindo até metade do meu abdômen enquanto mordiscava e chupava levemente meu pescoço.

Um alarme um tanto familiar soava em minha cabeça, dizendo que eu iria me arrepender se Liam continuasse ali, mas... estava ficando tão bom.

Eu estava com uma calça larga de moletom, então foi fácil para ele colocar uma das mãos lá dentro e começar a me massagear bem devagar por cima da boxer, fazendo com que eu mordesse o lábio.

- Liam, sai daqui. - Eu falei, tirando a mão dele de dentro da minha calça e ficando de frente para ele.

Eu realmente não queria que ele saísse. Uma parte de mim queria que ele sumisse e nunca mais voltasse, já a outra queria sumir junto com ele.

- Mas Za-

- Okay, você já me beijou uma vez, mas você estava bêbado, e cara, eu realmente não quero repetir ou fazer coisas piores. A culpa não é minha se você gostou.

- Mas Zayn, eu pensei que você se lembraria-

- Lembraria do que, Liam?

"Mas claro que eu lembro de tudo, e eu quero repetir tudo também, mas sem a Danielle ou qualquer outra coisa, Liam."

- De todas as vezes que nós saímos juntos, de todas as vezes que nos beijamos, das vezes que transamos, de quando você se assumiu para sua família e eles te aceitaram, de quando eu terminei com a Danielle para ficar com você... - Ele falou, colocando uma das mãos em minha bochecha.

"Mas que mentiroso filho da puta"

- Liam, chega de inventar coisas. Eu nunca ficaria com um cara, muito menos transaria com um. E, quer saber, vá para sua casa. Tudo bem que seu apartamento é do lado do meu, mas eu só não quero pensar nisso mais, okay?

Ele bufou, revirando os olhos.

- Eu não estou inventando nada.

- Liam, nós dois sabemos que sim, você está. Agora vai, 'xispa da minha frente.

"Por favor, não escuta o que eu estou falando. Você pode ter mentido, mas por favor, fica aqui comigo, não me deixa aqui sozinho."

-Zayn, e-

- Liam, por favor, fic- fica quieto, isso, fica quieto. Agora vai para a sua casa, vai. - Ele abriu a boca como se fosse falar algo, então se afastou de mim e saiu de meu apartamento, deixando a porta aberta - AH, E SE VOCÊ FOR BATER UMA AGORA... - Escutei a porta do apartamento dele bater com força e então fiquei quieto.

Peguei meu celular e digitei uma mensagem para Liz.

"SOCORRO"

Ela me ligou menos de um minuto depois.

_- Zayn, o que aconteceu?_

- Liz, aconteceu uma coisa e eu quase morri.

- _Você não se envolveu em outro acidente, 'né? Eu não aguentaria passar mais semanas em hospital por sua causa._

- Nossa, mesmo se fosse isso, você não me visitaria no hospital?

_- Eu disse que não aguentaria, Zayn. Não que não iria. Mas então, o quê você quer me contar mesmo?_

- Me encontre no restaurante que Harry trabalha em uma hora que eu te falo.

_- Mas é pouco tempo! Como eu vou conseguir me arrumar?_

- Liz, você sabe muito bem que não é um encontro.

_- Tá, mas vai que tem pessoas bonitas e disponíveis lá? Zayn, você merece alguém melhor que o Liam._

- Cale a boca e vai se arrumar logo.

- _Nossa, okay então, até mais. _

E, depois disso, ela desligou.

[...]

-Mas que vadio mentiroso! - Ela falou, depois de ouvir toda a história - Se fosse eu, teria mandado tomar no meio do cu no mesmo momento.

- Mas Liz, ele-

- Não interessa o que ele fez antes, ele mentiu para você só para tentar te comer. E nós dois aqui sabemos que você deixaria que ele te comesse tranquilamente, Zayn

- Eu não sou assim, Liz.

- Corrigindo: você não era assim. Depois que você se apaixonou por ele, você mudou.

- Liz, não coloque a culpa nele.

- Mas ele é culpado, Zayn, entenda isso. Ele só te faz mal. - Ela pegou uma batata frita e comeu - Ah Zayn, você sabe que ele só te prejudica e- CARALHO, o Niall tá entrando aqui.

- Mas o quê?

- Zayn, não olha para trás. Me ajuda a mudar de assunto, caso ele venha para cá oka- Porra, ele me viu. Ele sabe sobre você e Liam?

- Não, eu acho...

- Maravilha, isso vai ser um encontro então.

- Com batata frita, Elizabeth? Meu Deus, você é louca.

- Cala a boca e não estraga o meu plano, Zayn.

O plano dela não seria facilmente estragado, só teríamos que atuar, e eu era muito bom nisso. Naquela noite, eu estava usando uma calça jeans preta e uma camiseta branca, junto com minha jaqueta preta também. Liz estava com um vestido preto, justo e curto, com uma sandália de salto também preta.

- Garota, você é maluca.

- Eu se- como está sua memória, Zayn? - Ela perguntou, mudando de assunto, assim que Niall chegou perto.

- Ah, eu acho que está voltando aos poucos, sa-Oi Niall! Que bom te ver em algum lugar que não seja o hospital. - Eu falei, levantando para poder cumprimentá-lo, e Liz fez a mesma coisa.

- Também é bom ver vocês. Será q-

- Nossa Niall, você chegou em má hora. Nós estávamos só esperando a conta para sair daqui. - Liz disse

- Ah, qual é gente! Fiquem só mais um pouco, eu pago tudo! Eu só não queria ficar sozinho, na última semana, minha companhia foi só você, Zayn.

Esse "só mais um pouco" acabou sendo até as 03:40. Aquele lugar, de dia era restaurante, e de noite era mais para um bar. Ou seja: eu paguei tudo por que Niall estava bêbado e não falava coisa com coisa, e eu ainda tive que levar aquele idiota para a casa dele.

Depois que coloquei o infeliz na cama, voltei para a portaria e vi que Harry e Liz estavam conversando.

- Ah, oi Zayn. Liz estava me falando de Liam e... vamos subir, minha mãe está de plantão hoje. Vocês podem dormir aqui, Se quiserem.

Então nós subimos e ficamos conversando até cairmos no sono as 06hrs e alguma coisa, na sala mesmo.

* * *

_OK, ERA PARA EU TER POSTADO AS 16H MAS ISSO É TUDO CULPA DA INTERNET, POR QUE NÃO SALVOU TUDO O QUE EU TINHA ESCRITO, E EU ESCREVO DIRETO NO SITE, É MAIS FÁCIL._

_Enfim, eu tive que reescrever TUDO isso, e eu tenho a leve impressão de que antes estava maior, mas eu não sei o que está faltando._

_Obrigada por terem lido e até o próximo o/_


	21. Chapter 21

_Okay, antes de começar eu gostaria de falar algumas coisas:_**  
**

_1- Eu demorei por que as aulas voltam semana que vem e eu estava ocupada procurando um caderno ontem, por isso não postei mais cedo._

_2- Eu estou traduzindo uma outra fic YAY \O/ E isso também colaborou para o atraso aqui, já que eu traduzo durante semana e nos fins de semana eu escrevo essa fic._

_3- Estou exausta, mentalmente falando. Não durmo direito (e a insônia ataca novamente!), por isso minha criatividade está abaixo de zero._

_4- Traduzir uma fanfic é muito mais do que traduzir palavras, por quê você tem que adaptar o texto, é como se você reescrevesse uma história, só que você tem que prestar atenção nos mínimos detalhes, então eu estou usando parte da minha criatividade para aquilo._

_5- Esse belíssimo site não aceita links aqui, então, se vocês quiserem ler minha tradução, entrem neste tumblr: larrysbestfanfictions.)tumblr - coloquem o "com" rsrs, ou então procurem Masked lá no anime._

_É, eu sei que não pode postar tradução lá, mas foda-se, tem DUAS versões de 99 Days Without You lá e não aconteceu nada com os 'autores'_

_Enfim, boa leitura, até as notas finais o/_

* * *

**LOUIS P.O.V.**

**Sexta-feira, 03 de Novembro, 14:30, restaurante. **

Eu deveria estar trabalhando, mas simplesmente não conseguia me concentrar no trabalho estando brigado Com Harry.

Fazia uma semana que ele não falava comigo.

E a culpa nem era minha.

Quero dizer, era, mas não totalmente.

Mas isso não importa, já que ele sempre colocava a culpa em mim.

Enfim, eu decidi ir até o restaurante para resolver tudo isso, eu não estava mais aguentando ficar sem falar com ele. Harry era meu amigo. Quero dizer, não exatamente meu amigo, mas eu não sabia definir o que nós éramos.

Escolhi uma mesa mais reservada, por que eu obrigaria Harry a se sentar e conversar comigo. E então veio uma garçonete me atender.

- O quê o senhor vai querer? - Ela perguntou e eu nem me dei o trabalho de olhar para ela.

- Que o Harry venha me atender.

- Sinto muito, mas o Haz não trabalha mais aqui.

- Como assim "Haz"? - Olhei para a garota, franzindo o cenho - Eu não me lembro de você aqui...

- Haz, o apelido dele... Eu te conheço mas você não me conhece, isso é estranho, Louis.

- Como você sabe meu nome? - Eu preguntei e ela revirou os olhos, bufando.

- Meu nome é Perrie e eu sou a ex-namorada do Zayn. Te conheço por quê o Harry não parou de falar de você todas as vezes que eu vim aqui.

- Ah... Falando nisso, cadê o Harry?

- Cara, você é surdo? Eu disse que ele não trabalha mais aqui. Ele se demitiu antes de ontem, e ontem eu 'tava passando por aqui e vi que precisavam de uma garçonete... Aqui estou. Mas e então, vai querer o quê?

- Você disse que ele não parou de falar de mim, não é? - Ela assentiu - Quero que você me fale tudo.

- Ah, er, bem... - Ela colocou uma mecha do cabelo roxo atrás da orelha, corando - Ele... uhm, ele disse que você era incrível, lindo e coisas assim-

- Eu não espera-

- Cale a boca, eu ainda não terminei. Enfim, além disso, ele disse que você era um imbecil, canalha, retardado e sem cérebro por continuar com a Eleanor.

- Como eu estava dizendo, eu não esperava menos.

[...]

- ELIZABETH, VOCÊ SABIA DO HARRY E NÃO ME FALOU!

_- Louis, calma, ele foi só ver o tio dele, o de New York._

- Você me pede para ficar calmo e fala que ele foi para New York, qual é seu problema?

_- Ele não foi para New York, Louis. O tio dele que veio para cá. E você sabe que, mesmo se ele quisesse ir para lá, ele não teria dinheiro._

- Ah... Mas então por quê ele se demitiu?

_- Pergunte para ele, 'ué._

- Eu perguntaria se ele me atendesse.

_- Louis, ele está na casa dele, com a família dele, por favor, não vá até lá e-_

- Muito obrigado, Liz. - Eu falei e desliguei o aparelho, pegando as chaves do carro.

[...]

Estacionei o carro em frente à portaria do condomínio de Harry e vi um senhor parecido com a mãe dele sair de lá, sorridente. Presumindo que era o tio de Harry, saí do carro e sorri para o porteiro, esperando que ele me reconhecesse.

- Com licença, mas aonde o senhor vai? - Ele me perguntou e eu respirei fundo.

- Apartamento de Harry Styles, 704.

- E qual seu nome? - O porteiro perguntou, pegando o interfone.

- Louis Tomlinson.

- Sinto muito, mas o Sr. Styles me informou que não quer visitas do senhor. - Ele colocou o interfone no gancho, sem ter ao menos discado.

- Mas o quê? Por quê?!

- Desculpe, mas o senhor não vai subir.

Bufei, colocando as mãos no quadril, e revirei os olhos.

Então tive uma ideia.

- Eu disse Harry Styles, do 704? Meu Deus, que burrice a minha! Eu me enganei, quis dizer Niall Horan, do 604.

O porteiro me lançou um olhar desconfiado e pegou o interfone novamente. Depois de algumas palavras, ele recolocou o aparelho no gancho.

- O senhor pode subir para o apartamento do Sr. Horan. Mas lembre-se que é 604 e ah, esse prédio tem câmeras.

Eu sorri falsamente e murmurei um "obrigado" antes de entrar no elevador e apertar o botão 7.

* * *

_Capítulo curto, eu sei, foi de propósito rsrsrs_

_Serio, foi de propósito mesmo._

_Eu tenho a continuação pronta, mas só posto amanhã rsrsrs_

_Sou legal, né? Fico mais de uma semana sem postar e quando posto venho com isso._

_Mas a continuação é legal, vocês vão ver k_

_Enfim, desculpem por isso. Até amanhã, então?_

_Okay, tchau o/_


	22. Chapter 22

_Eu disse que postaria a segunda parte hoje, e aqui estou._**  
**

_Como era para ser um capítulo só, essa parte também é curta, com mil e poucas palavras. Mas imaginem que a primeira parte está junto e tudo fica bem._

_Eu gostei de escrever esse capítulo, foi legal. E não, minha inspiração não voltou._

_Eu sei o que tenho que fazer, mas não sei como fazer, e isso é complicado._

_Mas enfim, boa leitura, nos vemos nas noas finais o/_

* * *

**LOUIS P.O.V.**

**Continuação da cena anterior **

Assim que o elevador parou e abriu as portas, eu coloquei minha cabeça para fora e procurei por câmeras.

Nenhuma, assim como eu suspeitava, o porteiro tinha mentido.

O elevador ficava entre o 709 e o 710, e o apartamento de Harry era o 704 e ficava mais para o final do corredor. Vi uma claridade um pouco mais a frente e ouvi duas pessoas conversando.

Meu plano era basicamente entrar no apartamento de Harry e obrigá-lo a falar comigo. Talvez eu tivesse que amarrar o garoto, mas foda-se, de qualquer jeito ele teria que falar comigo.

Eu estava tão concentrado, pensando em como entraria no apartamento dele sem que ele gritasse na hora que abrisse a porta, que nem percebi que já estava na frente do apartamento dele. A porta estava entreaberta, e lá dentro Harry conversava com sua mãe.

Confesso que minha curiosidade foi mais forte do que minha vontade de falar com ele, então fiquei parado na porta, espiando pela fresta. Harry estava no sofá que ficava de frente para mim, mas não estava olhando para a porta. Ele estava com uma calça de moletom cinza clara, um suéter azul escuro e meias brancas, com o cabelo totalmente bagunçado. Parecia ter acabado de acordar, mas, de algum modo, parecia... Lindo?

_"Ah não, Louis, você não vai se apaixonar por ele, nem fodendo. Você vai criar mais problemas para sua vida se isso acontecer, então pode ir aquietando o facho, Tomlinson. Já não basta a Eleanor na sua vida, você tem mesmo que se apaixonar por alguém?" _

- Mas mãe, eu já disse que não quero ir para New York!

- Harold, eu vou repetir isso pela décima vez: Você não consegue parar em um emprego e não está indo bem na escola. Você não tem dezoito anos ainda, então quem manda aqui sou eu. Poxa, o seu tio disse que precisa de alguém para trabalhar com ele! E o escritório de advocacia é dele, ou seja, o único chefe que você vai ter é o seu próprio tio! O salário é ótimo, em pouco tempo você vai poder comprar um apartamento lá! E você sempre me disse que queria se mudar para os Estados Unidos, mas agora que tem a chance você não quer! Por quê? - Ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou quieto por um tempo - Harry, eu te fiz uma pergunta.

- Eu já falei que eu me demiti por impulso. Eu sei que não deveria ter feito aquilo, mas me pareceu certo no momento. Sem contar que eu detesto o Savan. Mas hoje eu fui lá e vi que a Perrie tinha entrado no meu lugar, não tem mais vaga. Mas enfim, eu não quero mudar para lá pelo mesmo motivo que eu me demiti.

- E qual seria esse motivo? - Ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, e ele respirou fundo.

- Louis Tomlinson.

Eu não consegui conter um sorriso ao ouvir a resposta dele. Ele não queria começar uma vida nova por minha causa.

Mas isso é uma coisa boa, não é? Significa que ele gosta de mim.

Anne bufou.

- Mas Harry, você mesmo me disse que ele está namorando com uma garota! Tente esquecê-lo, eu não quero ver você sofrer mais do que já está sofrendo. Vá para New York. Aposto que você vai achar alguém especial lá.

Foi nesse momento que eu fiz o que não deveria ter feito.

Eu fechei a porta com força.

E, como no sétimo andar não tem vento no corredor e as janelas do apartamento estavam fechadas, alguém provavelmente iria abrir a porta para ver o que tinha acontecido.

E claro, com a minha sorte, esse "alguém" tinha que ser o Harry.

- Louis? O quê você está fazendo aqui? Eu avisei para aquele porteiro imbecil não deixar você subir!

- Então culpe o Niall.

- Mas o apartamento do Niall é no andar de baixo... O que você faz aqui?

- Eu confundi o andar. - Menti, dando de ombros.

- Louis, eu não sou idiota. Você teve que falar o apartamento do Niall na portaria, por quê apertou o botão sete sendo que o apartamento dele é o seiscentos e quatro? - Ele falou, saindo de seu apartamento e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Bufei, revirando os olhos.

- 'Tá. Eu vim até aqui para você falar comigo, porquê nem isso você está fazendo mais, desde aquele dia no hospital. Você tem algum problema?

- Eu? Não, Louis, eu não tenho nenhum problema. - Ele cruzou os braços.

- Ah é? Então por quê não vai para New York com seu tio? Já que você quer me esquecer...

- Aah, então você escutou minha conversa com minha mãe? Parabéns, nunca pensei que você fosse chegar a esse ponto.

- Ha-ha. Mas me diz, por quê você não fala mais comigo?

- Eu tenho mesmo que responder isso? - Ele perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Ah se tem. Harry, você não fala comigo tem uma semana. Eu vou no restaurante todos os dias, com ou sem a Liz, e eu via você pedir para outra pessoa ir nos atender, mas depois você ficava conversando com a Liz, ou seja, seu problema é comigo. O quê eu fiz? Só por que eu namoro a Eleanor?

- Também. Mas é mais por causa disso.

- Disso o quê? - Eu perguntei, franzindo o cenho, e ele bufou e revirou os olhos.

E então me puxou para um beijo.

E claro, eu correspondi, passando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e ficando na ponta dos pés para ficar na mesma altura que ele. Harry colocou as mãos em minhas costas e elas desceram _um pouco demais _para o meu gosto.

- Safado. - Eu falei quando nos separamos, colando nossas testas.

- O quê? Você tem uma bela bunda, Louis. - Eu ri fraco, corando um pouco.

- Ai meu Deus! - Afastei-me de Harry rapidamente, arregalando os olhos com o susto que tinha levado.

Mas era só a Anne, sorrindo, parada na porta.

- Mãe! Eu não posso ficar um minuto sozinho?

- Harold, pare de reclamar. Mas eu não fazia ideia que vocês ficavam tão fofos juntos! E Louis, você terminou com aquela garota, não foi?

- Eu, uhm, era sobre isso que eu queria conversar com vocês... - Eu falei, coçando a nuca.

- Ah, então entre Louis, eu faço chá. - Anne falou, ainda sorrindo.

Então eu entrei, pensando em como explicaria a história idiota de como eu fui prometido para Eleanor antes de nascer.

* * *

_Esse capítulo ficou maior que o outro, sejamos sinceros._

_Mas mesmo assim ficou minúsculo :(_

_Que tal eu começar a fazer isso? Tipo, postar dois capítulos pequenos na mesma semana? Ou vocês acham melhor um capítulo grande por semana?_

_Enfim, até o próximo o/_


	23. Chapter 23

_Ok, eu sei que eu demorei._

_Não, eu não desisti dessa fanfic._

_Mas essas primeiras semanas de adaptação na escola são complicadas, vocês sabem. Estou CHEIA DE COISAS PARA FAZER._

_Ok, nem é taaaaanto assim, mas já tem lição de 305873206 matérias, e se eu não começar a estudar agora para as provas, eu vou me ferrar._

_E eu, preguiçosa como sou, deixei para fazer tudo no Carnaval, me ferrei._

_Sem contar que eu estou com anemia mais uma vez, mas isso não importa._

_Então vai ser o seguinte: Se esse capítulo tiver mais de 1600 palavras, eu não posto outro essa semana, e se tiver menos, eu volto o mais rápido possível para postar o 24._

_Juro que vou organizar meus horários, aí eu volto a postar capítulos grandes e belos, como o primeiro que tem pouco mais de 3000 palavras._

_Sinto falta daquela época. Eu escrevia quase 20 páginas em uma tarde, agora não consigo nem três._

_Enfim... Vamos ver no que isso vai dar... Boa leitura o/_

* * *

**HARRY P.O.V **_  
_

**Mesmo dia, 22:40 **

Louis só podia estar brincando. Aquela era a desculpa mais esfarrapada que eu já tinha escutado em toda minha vida. Ser prometido para Eleanor? Que tipo de mãe faria aquilo com um bebê?

Apesar de ele continuar falando que era verdade e de minha mãe ficar repetindo que isso era comum na época de nosso nascimento, eu não acreditava. Talvez fosse por quê eu nunca faria isso com um filho meu.

Até por quê ter filhos não estava em meus planos, e isso não era algo possível.

Mas, por outro lado, Louis não parecia estar mentindo. Liz tinha me dito que ele mentia muito mal, e aquilo não parecia atuação, apesar de a história ser ridícula.

Entretanto, minha mãe, de algum jeito, conseguiu me convencer a pensar no assunto, por quê, segundo ela, Louis parecia gostar de mim.

E eu confesso que fiquei feliz ao ponto de explodir em milhões de arco-íris quando eu escutei isso dela, mas então lembrei que ela me quer junto com ele mais do que eu mesmo.

E isso é estranho, por que eu acho que talvez esteja apaixonado por ele.

Talvez.

Mas enfim, depois de conversarmos bastante e sobre várias coisas, Louis disse que tinha que voltar para casa, e claro que minha mãe convidou-o para dormir em casa.

Aquele apartamento não tem espaço para mim direito, e ela ainda quer colocar o Louis lá.

Claro, Zayn já tinha dormido lá antes várias vezes, mas Louis morava em uma casa grande e confortável, meu apartamento era totalmente o oposto disso. Era pequeno o desorganizado, mas era agradável.

Graças aos céus ele recusou o convite, e então eu o acompanhei até a portaria.

- Tem certeza que não quer ficar? - Eu perguntei, torcendo para que a resposta fosse não. Eu queria que ele ficasse, mas se isso acontecesse, minha mãe iria me irritar com os araques dela.

- Não, obrigado, eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã... Mas eu vou te ver novamente na hora do- ah, esqueci que você não está mais no restaurante... Então quando nós vamos nos ver novamente?

- Não sei. Essa semana eu vou ficar andando pela cidade, procurando emprego e tal...

- Ah... okay então, até mais.

- Até, Louis. - Virei-me, ficando de costas para ele, mas ele me segurou pelo pulso.

- Sério que você vai se despedir assim de mim? - Sorri, e ele me puxou e me beijou - Agora sim, até mais, Harry. - Ele piscou para mim, saindo do condomínio, e eu corei.

Voltei para meu prédio e, no meio do caminho, o porteiro me olhou com uma cara estranha.

- Que foi? - Perguntei, sorrindo.

- Você proíbe a entrada desse garoto no prédio mas depois desce com ele e deixa ele te beijar? Como assim? - Ele questionou e eu ri - Vocês dois estão juntos agora? E o Nick?

- Você sempre consegue estragar as coisas, não é? Esquece o Nick, okay? Ele não existe mais para mim.

- Mas e se ele aparecer aqui algum dia?

Eu pensei um pouco.

- Fale para ele voltar para a casa dele, aqui não tem nada para ele. Nem o Niall autoriza a entrada dele.

E então eu voltei para meu apartamento, e fui recebido pela minha mãe com um belo grito.

- Ai meu Deus, Harry! - Ela me abraçou, toda feliz.

- Mãe, você tem algum tipo de problema?

- Melhor querer vocês juntos do que ser como os pais de Zayn, não? E ah, a propósito, você e Zayn já ficaram, ou seja lá o nome que vocês dão para isso?

Eu ri, e minha mãe arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não mãe, eu e o Zayn somos apenas amigos.

- Ah, então quer dizer que o Zayn também é assim? Eu desconfiava... e o Liam?

- Mãe!

- O quê? Eu quero saber como são seus amigos. A Liz, por acaso, é... Lésbica?

- Não! Quero dizer, eu acho que não... Ela sempre fica falando "Olha que gato esse cara, Harry! Você acha que ele é gay ou não? Se ele não for, eu vou falar com ele." Então eu acho que eu e ela compartilhamos dos mesmos gostos.

- Ah...

E então meu celular começou a vibrar em meu bolso.

Era uma chamada de Zayn.

- Zayn?

- _Harry, eu estou com problemas._

- Esses problemas tem nome?

_- E-eu... O Liam continua me provocando, eu continuo fugindo dele, falando que não gosto dele e tal, mas caralho, eu estou fodido_.

- Por que você fala isso?

- _Por que eu... Harry, eu tenho quase cem por cento de certeza que estou totalmente apaixonado pelo Liam. Mas o motivo eu realmente não entendo, ele só me provoca, só me atenta, só me usa... Ele é um desgraçado, e eu acho que deveria odiá-lo, mas eu simplesmente não consigo. Não tiro o Liam de minha mente, eu tento, mas não dá. Caralho, eu odeio o Liam. Não, eu me odeio por ser idiota o suficiente para gostar de alguém que não merece._

- Mas olhe o lado positivo, Zayn. Você sabe que você merece coisa melhor que o Liam.

- O ZAYN TEM UM CASO COM O LIAM? - Minha mãe, que tinha ido para a cozinha quando eu atendi a ligação, gritou.

- _Harry, você poderia vir aqui?_

- Agora? Mas olha só a hora! Zayn, você trabalha amanhã.

_- E desde quando você se importa com isso? E cara, você faltou na escola hoje. A gente tem aula, sabia? Tem três dias que você não vai para lá._

- Eu não estou no clima de ir para lá.

- _Pois é, e nem eu. Agora venha para cá logo, eu quero falar com você_.

E então ele desligou.

Coloquei o aparelho no bolso novamente e peguei uma boxer qualquer antes de me despedir de minha mãe e sair do condomínio. O prédio que Zayn morava era perto do meu, então eu resolvi ir andando mesmo.

* * *

_Gente, respondam isso por favor:_

_Quem aqui chorou com 99 Days Without You COM A CARTA DO HARRY? (Sim, o Harry deixa uma carta, e foi horrível para traduzir, já que tem muito sentimento nela.)_

_Qualquer versão que tenha lido. É que existe uma fanfic da mesma autora, chamada Ghost._

_E aquela sim é a one shot mais triste que eu já li em toda a minha vida._

_Eu estava pensando em traduzir e postar aqui, mas eu gostaria de saber quem leria aquilo. Tem quase 3000 palavras, mas é uma fic realmente muito linda. Já reli dezenas de vezes, e eu SEMPRE choro._

_Então, era isso que eu queria saber..._

_E esse capítulo ficou pequeno... nem vou entrar muito no twitter esses dias, só para escrever essa fic..._

_Até o/_


	24. Chapter 24

_CARALHO QUANTO TEMPO_

_MEU DEUS, EU PENSEI QUE NÃO FAZIA TANTO TEMPO ASSIM_

_ME PERDOEM_

_Enfim, esses dias eu fiquei mal mais uma vez, e consequentemente minha criatividade sumiu, que lindo._

_Ah, uma coisa... sabem a fic 99 Days Without You, que tinha no Nyah e agora tem no AnimeSpirit a tradução e tal? Enfim, aquele povo preguiçoso não traduziu a carta que o Harry deixa, mas eu traduzi. Está aqui no ff mesmo, é só ir no meu perfil._

_Vamos ver no que isso vai dar... Espero compensar a demora..._

_Boa leitura e desculpem qualquer erro..._

* * *

**ZAYN P.O.V.**

Depois de desligar o telefone, eu fui para a sala e liguei a televisão, tentando tirar o que tinha acontecido mais cedo de minha mente.

_"Eu estava andando tranquilamente pelo centro de Londres, procurando um lugar para almoçar, quando escutei um 'psiu' vindo de um local não identificado. Pensando que não era para mim - afinal, eu não sou o único ser humano do mundo - continuei andando. E, do nada, eu tive a sensação de estar sendo perseguido, então olhei para trás, mas não consegui identificar nenhum suspeito. Concluindo que deveria ser minha paranoia atacando novamente, entrei em uma lanchonete qualquer e pedi um lanche bem grande, acompanhado de batata frita e refrigerante._

_Eu estava disposto a sair da dieta._

_Apesar de eu não estar fazendo nenhuma dieta._

_Enfim, depois de sair da lanchonete, alguém me puxou e tampou meus olhos._

_"Estou fodido, deve ser um dos enviados do meu pai, agora eu morro." - Pensei, tentando me soltar. Mas aquele cara me deu um beijo leve no pescoço e tampou minha boca com a outra mão - "Mas antes de morrer, serei estuprado, que legal, não imagino morte melhor."_

_- Shh... - Ele falou em meu ouvido - Eu sei que você vai gostar..._

_Tentei gritar "LIAM SEU FILHO DE UMA PROSTITUTA BARATA, SEU VIADO, CORNO, DESGRAÇADO!" mas ele não soltou minha boca, apenas descobriu meus olhos e me pegou no colo para me colocar no banco de trás de seu carro sem que eu tentasse fugir. Então ele entrou no carro e começou a dirigir._

_- Para onde nós vamos? - Perguntei, tentando me acalmar. Minha vontade era de esfaqueá-lo, mas, no momento, eu estava sem faca._

_- Você não sabe? Não lembra desse caminho?_

_- Eu estou sem memória, se você não se lembra. - Revirei os olhos._

_- Eu acho que não, Zayn. Você não me engana._

_Arqueei as sobrancelhas e me encostei no banco, cruzando os braços._

_- Tenho que voltar para o trabalho, Liam. E você também._

_- Hoje nós dois não vamos mais trabalhar ou estudar._

_Depois disso, ficamos em silêncio até ele parar o carro em uma estrada deserta, por volta das 15h._

_Sim, nós ficamos em silêncio por bastante tempo._

_Ele tirou o cinto de segurança e pulou para o banco de trás, sentando-se ao meu lado._

_- Li-Liam... O qu-_

_- Zayn, fala sério, você não se lembra das coisas mesmo ou está apenas fingindo?_

_Eu não tinha tempo para pensar, então continuei com minha mentira._

_- Eu não me lembro de algumas coisas._

_- Como por exemplo...?_

_- Do Niall. Eu não lembro de quase nada sobre ele._

_- Mas e disso, você lembra? - Ele se aproximou, segurando em minha nuca, e me beijou._

_E, meu Deus, como eu tinha sentido falta daquilo._

_Mas ele devia estar me achando fácil demais, então eu o empurrei, separando-nos._

_- Liam, você enlouqueceu? - Perguntei, franzindo o cenho, e ele apenas sorriu, deitando-me e ficando por cima de mim, entre minhas pernas._

_Quem eu estava querendo enganar? Eu estava adorando tudo aquilo._

_Então eu pensei "foda-se, um dia eu teria que parar com essa mentira mesmo" e puxei Liam pela gola. Ele sorriu e me beijou mais uma vez, só que mais agressivamente do que antes._

_Desabotoou sua camisa e jogou-a no banco do motorista, ficando somente com a regata branca - extremamente justa e um pouco transparente - que estava usando por baixo. Depois tirou os sapatos enquanto eu tirava a jaqueta. Os vidros estavam fechados, e, consequentemente, o carro estava começando a ficar abafado._

_Liam voltou a me beijar, só que dessa vez estava apoiado em apenas um braço, já que a outra mão estava sendo friccionada contra minha calça jeans, entre minhas pernas. Ele desceu os beijos para meu pescoço, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse por inteiro. Apertei levemente sua bunda, e como resposta ouvi um gemido baixinho. Então, Liam me mordeu e soprou ar quente no local, e eu me arrepiei novamente._

_Coloquei uma de minhas mãos por baixo da regata dele e Liam tirou minha camiseta rapidamente, tirando a mão do meio de minhas pernas e colocando-a ao lado de minha orelha, e depois mordeu o lóbulo da orelha esquerda._

_- Você não acha esse carro um pouco apertado demais, Liam? - Sussurrei, um pouco rouco._

_- Não tinha um carro maior, mas se você quiser, podemos continuar lá fora... - Mordeu meu pescoço._

_Fechei os olhos e apertei mais uma vez sua bunda, fazendo com que ele chupasse forte meu pescoço. Eu sabia que aquilo deixaria marca, mas pensei "foda-se, eu estou com Liam". Então ele se afastou de mim e abriu a calça, abaixando-a até a altura dos joelhos, e sua ereção já era visível por baixo da boxer vermelha, então eu aproveitei e prensei-o contra a porta, sorrindo marotamente._

_- Zayn, você não-_

_- Shh... - Beijei-o, só que foi diferente. Eu fiquei no comando, e não ele, o beijo seguiu meu ritmo, não o dele._

_E claro, foi muito bom._

_Então, como sempre, ele tinha que mudar tudo._

_Mudar. Não piorar._

_Liam colocou a mão direita em minhas costas enquanto a esquerda abria lentamente minha calça e me acariciava vagarosamente._

_E então eu cedi mais uma vez._

_Ele tirou sua regata e logo depois, minha calça, me empurrando lentamente até eu me deitar e ele ficar sobre mim._

_- Fica quietinho um segundo, vou pegar uma coisa, okay? - Sussurrou em meu ouvido e mordeu o lóbulo, saindo de cima de mim e indo para o banco da frente._

_- Liam, é sempre assim, não é? Você me deixa desse jeito e sai. Mas o que- Oh..._

_Ele tinha voltado com um potinho de lubrificante e uma camisinha._

_- Eu disse para você ficar quietinho, não disse? - Arrancou minha boxer __branca e me empurrou um pouco para cima, fazendo com que eu ficasse quase sentado no banco. Então ele se abaixou um pouco, ficando entre minhas pernas._

_Primeiro ele começou a passar uma das mãos lentamente por meu pênis, olhando-me nos olhos e umedecendo os lábios com a língua, e eu joguei a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos. Liam murmurou algo que eu não consegui entender e então senti algo molhado e quente me envolvendo aos poucos._

_Ele estava passando a língua em tudo o que conseguia, e bem demoradamente._

_- Li-Liam..._

_Então ele colocou a glande dentro da boca e começou a passear com a língua por ela. Desceu mais um pouco e voltou sugando levemente._

_- Liam eu-_

_- Shh... Calma... - Ele me puxou mais para baixo e mordeu meu ombro, __abrindo o potinho de lubrificante e colocando bastante em dois dedos - E ah, você pode fazer o barulho que quiser, ninguém vai te ouvir aqui. - Deitou-se sobre mim mais uma vez e mordeu meu lábio inferior. Naquele momento, o carro parecia uma sauna. - Relaxa, okay?_

_Ele voltou a me beijar quando senti um de seus dedos começar a me penetrar. Eu sabia como seria, já tinha feito isso antes._

_Mas claro, ninguém sabia._

_Então ele foi um pouco mais fundo e eu franzi o cenho, apertando os olhos._

_- Tudo bem aí? - Ele me perguntou._

_- Aham. É que faz tempo desde a minha última vez..._

_- Ah, então você já fez isso antes? - Ele tirou o dedo e depois introduziu-o novamente, junto com o outro._

_- Cala a boca, Liam. - Puxei-o pela nuca e o beijei enquanto ele repetia os movimentos com os dedos, fazendo-me morder seu lábio inferior com força. Aquilo estava me incomodando e doendo um pouco._

_- Você sabe que nessa posição não vai dar certo, não é? - Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele retirou os dedos e se sentou no banco, me colocando em seu colo. Ele ainda estava de boxer, mas eu conseguia senti-lo pulsando por baixo do pano. Rapidamente, ele abaixou a boxer e eu ajudei-o a colocar a camisinha - Fica desconfortável daquele jeito..._

_E, sem qualquer outro aviso, ele me levantou um pouco e foi me abaixando lentamente, para eu poder me acostumar com a invasão. Apesar de ter sido preparado, **aquilo** era bem maior do que dois dedos._

_- Só um segundo okay? - Eu murmurei, mordendo seu ombro, assim que ele estava todo dentro de mim._

_- Dói?_

_- Incomoda um pouco. Mas já vai passar._

_Depois de um breve momento, eu me mexi um pouco, indicando que já tinha me acostumado. Liam segurou nas laterais do meu corpo e me levantou novamente, descendo mais rápido, e, dessa vez, eu ajudei. Cada vez eu ia mais rápido, e o incômodo inicial já tinha sido substituído pelo prazer. O carro balançava de acordo com nossos movimentos, e nós dois estávamos ofegantes e quentes._

_Liam tirou uma das mãos de meu corpo e colocou em meu pênis, sincronizando o movimento com as estocadas._

_Eu sabia que eu não aguentaria muito tempo daquele jeito._

_Os únicos barulhos audíveis eram o do baque de nossos corpos e nossa respiração e gemidos, eu estava ignorando completamente o carro._

_Então, Liam me desceu com mais força, acertando minha próstata._

_- Oh meu D-Deus, Liaaaam... - Joguei a cabeça para trás e repeti o movimento, fazendo com que ele acertasse a área várias vezes, e ele aumentou a velocidade de sua mão - E-eu... Hmm..._

_E então eu me desmanchei nele, e, pelos barulhos que ele fazia, eu sabia que ele não demoraria tanto também._

_Mais três subidas e descidas rápidas e ele chegou ao ápice também, gemendo alto._

_Liam saiu de dentro de mim, mas eu continuei sentado no colo dele, com a testa em seu ombro, tentando recuperar o fôlego._

_Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ele me tirou de cima dele, colocou a boxer e a calça e foi para o banco do motorista. Eu não ficaria sozinho na parte de trás do carro, então fiz o mesmo que ele e me sentei ao seu lado. Só então nós voltamos para a cidade, ainda em silêncio."_

Eu fui me sentar no sofá, só que ficou um pouco desconfortável. Não tanto quanto estava no carro de Liam, mas eu preferi esperar Harry deitado de barriga para baixo.

* * *

_E aí, ficou bom? Péssimo? Horrível?_

_Lembrem-se que é o primeiro lemon completo que eu escrevo ok AUSHUAHSUAHS Eu tinha escrito alguns antes, mas faz tempo e eu perdi a prática, desculpem se ficou ruim, juro que vou melhorar nos próximos okay?_

_E olha, o capítulo nem ficou tão pequeno!_

_Nem se compara aos outros, mas tem mais de 1000 palavras, lindo não?_

_Okay, nem tanto._

_Então, lembram que no cap. passado o Zayn ligou para o Harry e o Harry falou que estava indo para o apartamento do Zayn e tal? Enfim, é isso... próximo cap. vai ter a conversa dos dois e tal okay?_

_Enfim, essa semana eu vou me concentrar somente nessa fic, ou seja, o próximo capítulo deve sair por esses dias..._

_Desculpem a demora mais uma vez, e desculpem esse lemon horrível :c_

_Até mais o/_


	25. Chapter 25

_ Demorei né, eu sei... Desculpem._

_Quase um mês, se não me engano... Não vou abandonar essa fic, apesar de saber que bastante gente já abandonou..._

_Olha galera, eu to postando a Ziall no AnimeSpirit pois a maioria do povo do Nyah! foi para lá e tal, então, se quiserem ler, é só procurar por Im Addicted To You (esse site não aceita link e aquele não aceita apóstrofo) Ou vocês colam isso **fanfics/historia/fanfiction-idolos-one-direction-im-addicted-to-you-680767 **na url depois do com/ e tal... Eu acho aquela mais legal e tal...  
_

_Mas não, não vou desistir dessa, só aquela ideia não saiu da minha cabeça e eu tive que começar a escrever... Por isso eu tenho demorado, eu estou escrevendo aquela, traduzindo o chap 14 de Masked, começando a traduzir Ghost e de sexta até domingo eu não tenho tempo livre mais..._

_E aí, gostaram do lemon do chap. anterior?_

_Não né, eu sei que ficou uma porcaria..._

_Mas eu tentei, juro que tentei._

_Ok então, vamos ver como isso vai ficar, eu não tenho ideia... Boa leitura e desculpem qualquer erro..._

* * *

**ZAYN P.O.V**

**Continuação do exato momento no qual o capítulo anterior parou**

Eu estava deitado, esperando Harry, quando caí no sono acidentalmente. De tão cansado que eu estava, acordei só com Harry tocando a campainha. Peguei meu celular e vi cinco chamadas perdidas de Harry e duas mensagens.

Fui atender a porta e encontrei um Harry irritado do lado de fora.

- Zayn, eu tive que pedir para o Liam abrir o portão para mim. O Liam! Ele tinha acabado de chegar, devia estar cansado! - Harry entrou no apartamento de Zayn e colocou a boxer que havia trazido sobre o sofá, bufando.

- É aí que isso vai ficar?

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Zayn, você tem que me responder algumas coisas.

- Tipo...?

- Tipo: você não estava sem memória?

- Eu ainda estou.

- Então como você ainda é apaixonado pelo Liam? Zayn, não minta para mim. E o que aconteceu hoje? Você está estranho... Vamos sentar, eu não quero ficar em pé o tempo todo. - Harry falou, jogando-se no sofá e me puxando para seu lado.

- Não, eu não quero sentar, obrigado.

Harry arregalou os olhos, boquiaberto.

- Como assim não quer sentar? Zayn, você é um dos caras mais preguiçosos que eu conheço! O que aconteceu hoje? Quero dizer, o que está acontecendo com você? Você não era assim cara, não mesmo. Você só saia daqui para ir no meu apartamento, para a escola e trabalhar.

Revirei os olhos, bufando, e me sentei de lado.

- Harry, eu...

- Não acredito.

- No quê? - Perguntei, franzindo o cenho, e ele fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás. Depois, virou-se para mim e ficou me encarando como se eu fosse louco.

- Você deu para o Liam, não deu?

Arregalei os olhos e senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

- Eu...

- PORRA ZAYN! Não acredito que você fez isso!

- Em primeiro lugar, ele me sequestrou! Me levou para uma estrada vazia e começou a me beijar e pressionar seu corpo contra o meu no carro, e-

- E no carro? Meu Deus, Zayn! Nem para ele te pagar um motel ou coisa assim, VOCÊ DEU PARA ELE NO CARRO! Quero dizer, o corpo é seu, você faz o que quiser com ele, mas a sua primeira vez deveria valer mais, sabe?

- Mas não foi minha primeira vez. - Eu falei, corando.

- O QUÊ? E você não me contou? FILHO DA PUTA!

- Harry, eu-

E então o interfone tocou e eu fui atender, agradecendo mentalmente para quem estivesse interfonando.

Só que, no momento em que atendi, me arrependi totalmente de ter agradecido.

Não, não era o Liam.

Era pior.

Era meu pai dizendo que queria falar comigo e que estava com saudade.

Desliguei o interfone, peguei as chaves e desci até o térreo o mais devagar possível, com o coração querendo sair do peito e a respiração acelerada.

- Pai? - Eu chamei, abrindo o portão. Ele abriu os braços, sorrindo.

- Filho, que saudade! - Me abraçou, e eu hesitei antes de abraçá-lo de volta - Posso subir ou vamos ficar aqui a noite toda? - Ele perguntou, depois de um tempo que ficamos em silêncio do lado de fora.

- Ah, é que 'tá tarde e... Eu tenho visita, sabe?

Meu pai franziu o cenho.

- Quem, filho?

- Er... O Harry.

- Aah... Mas tudo bem, eu vim para passar a noite com meu filho. - Ele sorriu e eu mordi o lábio.

- Acontece que o Harry vai passar a noite aqui também, pai.

- Aah... E ele... Ele tem namorada?

Eu entendi o que ele queria dizer. E, por causa disso, eu queria socá-lo, apenas isso.

Revirei os olhos, bufando. Senti vontade de falar que ele estava tendo um caso com Louis e era totalmente gay, apesar de não falar isso nunca. Ele sempre dava a desculpa que era bi, mas desde que eu o conheci, no primeiro ano do ensino médio, nunca o vi saindo com alguma garota que não fosse Liz, e estava mais do que claro que ela sabia sobre a sexualidade dele desde que ele descobriu isso. Até desconfio que ela o tenha ajudado com isso, afinal, ela apresentou Nick à ele.

- Eu desconfio que ele e a Liz tenham alguma coisa... - Menti.

- Ah... Então ele é... Ok então. E-eu venho outro dia então, ok? - Ele abriu a porta do carro.

- Pai?

- Sim?

- Por quê não avisou?

- Ah, é que... Eu e sua mãe tivemos uma briga e... Ah, ela só disse que não Seria legal eu passar a noite em casa... Mas amanhã eu vou voltar para lá, é só agora que ela não me quer em casa. Eu... Eu vou para um motel então, ou sei lá... Eu dou um jeito, ok? Não quero estragar sua noite com isso.

Então ele entrou no carro, deu partida e foi para não sei onde. E por um segundo eu senti pena dele.

E então percebi o motivo pelo qual ele e minha mãe haviam brigado.

* * *

_Ok, podem me esfaquear por demorar tanto e vir com esse capítulo pequeno, mas olha só, talvez hoje mesmo eu poste outro /o/_

_É que se eu fosse continuar escrevendo esse, provavelmente sairia só amanha._

_E eu já fiz capítulos menores, ok?_

_Enfim... Até o/_


	26. Chapter 26

_Eu sei que demorei, eu sei. Podem me matar._

_Mas vocês não querem, não é? Muito bem._

_Não tenho nada para falar... Então é, boa leitura e até as notas finais o/_

* * *

**HARRY P.O.V.**_  
_

Enquanto Zayn estava lá em baixo conversando com o pai dele, eu estava mexendo em suas coisas. Não estava exatamente procurando algo, só estava sendo curioso mesmo. Depois de alguns minutos, ele apareceu, batendo a porta e bufando.

- O que ele queria? - Perguntei, colocando um porta-retratos no lugar que estava.

- Aquele idiota queria passar a noite aqui. - Ele bufou mais uma vez e se jogou no sofá - Ai.

- E o que você falou?

- Que tinha visita. Agora ele foi procurar um lugar para passar a noite... Eu confesso que até senti pena dele, e achei legal que ele veio me procurar, sabe? Parece que ele está tentando se reaproximar de mim...

- Como assim?

- Ah, você sabe, Harry... Depois do que ele falou e tal...

E foi aí que eu tive a certeza que ele estava mentindo sobre a memória.

- Te peguei. Pode parar de fingir, Zayn. - Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Pa-parar de fingir o quê?

- Você sabe. Primeiro você dá para o Liam no carro, e depois você diz que acha legal seu pai tentar se reaproximar de você depois de tudo o que ele falou, e ainda quer que eu acredite que você está sem memória? Zayn, eu não sou o cara mais esperto do mundo, mas também não sou idiota.

- Não, - Ele bufou, jogando a cabeça para trás - eu que sou o idiota aqui.

- Aah... - Eu falei, sentando-me ao lado dele - Então você confessa que isso tudo foi fingimento?

- Harry, não me interrompa, okay? - Eu assenti - É o seguinte: quando eu acordei no hospital, eu pensei que seria mais fácil se eu fingisse uma perda de memória, mas eu me enganei. É muito difícil fingir uma coisa dessas, principalmente para você. Mas entenda que eu fiz isso pensando que iria me livrar de Liam e que meus pais iriam parar de se intrometer nos meus relacionamentos, entende? Eles começaram a desconfiar desde que eu fui na casa deles e vi uma foto minha e de David juntos quando éramos pequenos.

- Quem é David?

- Um amigo meu que assumiu a homossexualidade recentemente.

- Então el-

- Isso, ele foi meu primeiro. Satisfeito agora, Harry?

- Só tenho mais uma pergunta. - Falei, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Pergunte então...

- O Liam é tão bom como a Dani falava para a Liz mesmo?

Zayn olhou para mim e devolveu o sorriso.

- Não... É melhor.

**Sábado, 04 de novembro, 06h45min, ainda no apartamento do Zayn **

Acordei assustado, pensando que estava atrasado para o trabalho. Levantei do sofá em um pulo e fui para o quarto de Zayn, para ver se ele já estava pronto e se podíamos pegar um táxi juntos até o restaurante.

Então eu lembrei que tinha me demitido.

Acho que quem está com problema de memória aqui sou eu.

Mas, de qualquer jeito, Zayn tinha que trabalhar também, e eu decidi que ia passar o dia estudando para a prova do colégio.

E, mais uma vez, eu me lembrei que era sábado, a prova era só na segunda.

Enfim, abri a porta do quarto dele e a cena que vi foi hilária.

Ele estava roncando alto, quase caindo da cama. Comecei a rir e de repente uma porta bateu com força, fazendo com que Zayn se assustasse e caísse da cama.

- Ouch!

- Belo jeito de começar o dia, hein...

- Pois é... E o que o senhor vai fazer o dia todo, hein? - Zayn perguntou, levantando-se.

- Não sei... Vou falar com Liz e vou tentar estudar para a prova de segunda... E tentar um outro emprego...

- Isso, vai fazer isso mesmo, Haz. Vai te fazer bem, ok? Você está enlouquecendo.

- Não, eu estou bem, Zayn! Sério!

- Ah, muito bem. Você se demitiu por causa do Louis! Se eu fosse você, eu tentaria sair da cidade.

- É, mas acontece que você é você e eu sou eu.

- Ui, quanto mal humor... - Ele disse, arqueando as sobrancelhas, enquanto pegava uma calça jeans e a colocava - Mas enfim, eu vou trabalhar, ok? - Zayn colocou uma camiseta preta e saiu do quarto, pegando as chaves do apartamento.

- Você não vai nem tomar café da manhã? Ou um banho?- Perguntei.

- Eu tomo café na padaria do lado do escritório e eu estou muito atrasado para tomar banho. Tchau Harry.

E, com isso, ele fechou a porta e eu pude escutar seus passos pelo corredor.

[...]

Eu estava me arrumando para almoçar com Liz quando escutei a campainha tocar. Curioso, fui até a porta e olhei pelo olho mágico, me surpreendendo com quem estava do outro lado da porta.

Trisha.

* * *

E então? Como vocês estão?

Ah, a parte 2 sai amanha de noite, ok? Eu sei que ficou pequeno... Então é, até amanha o/


	27. Chapter 27

**NIALL POV**

**Domingo, 12 de novembro, 17:45**

Ok então. Liam tinha me ligado fazia quase dois dias, avisando que finalmente tinha conseguido comer Zayn.

Então, eu deduzi que ele estava fingindo sobre sua memória.

Desgraçado.

Mas eu tinha um plano, ah se tinha. Só precisava encontrar Zayn e Liam juntos e tudo seria resolvido.

O problema é que uma pessoa certamente sairia prejudicada. Mas seria merecido.

Então eu tive a brilhante ideia de chamar os garotos para meu apartamento, só para assistirmos um filme qualquer. Tinha quase duas semanas que não nos reuníamos para conversar e coisas assim.

E o estranho era que, por mais diferentes que eu era deles, eu me sentia muito confortável. Especialmente com Louis perto, por isso eu adorava atentá-lo.

Liguei para Harry e ele disse que chamaria Louis e Zayn, então eu tinha que chamar Liam. Ele disse que também ia, mas não poderia ficar até muito tarde. Tradução: ele provavelmente iria transar com a Dani.

Ok, eu sou heterossexual, mas eu preferia pegar o Nick do que a Dani. Ela é legal e tudo mais, mas confesso que tenho medo do que possa ter no meio de tanto cabelo...

Depois de arrumar as coisas em casa, interfonei para Harry, dizendo que ele já podia descer com Zayn e Louis. Alguns minutos depois, os três estavam lá, e Zayn estava com os olhos inchados e a voz estranha.

Choro.

Ou maconha, mas eu duvidava muito dessa opção.

Depois que Liam chegou, as coisas só pioraram. Zayn ficou mais grudado com Harry e Liam só ignorava tudo.

- Eu te fiz alguma coisa? - Zayn perguntou para Liam, que estava na cozinha.

- Oi?

- Eu fiz ou falei alguma coisa que não te agradou?

- Não, você não fez nada...

- Então por que você está me ignorando?

- Eu não estou te ignorando, Zayn. Só estou continuando minha vida.

- Mas eu pensei que talvez você ficasse mais gentil comigo depois do que aconteceu, Liam...

- Não acredito. Zayn, foi só uma transa, nada demais.

- Nada demais? Para mim, aquilo foi alguma coisa sim, Liam.

- Você está brincando, né? - Ele riu anasalado e bebericou sua cerveja.

Zayn abriu a boca como se fosse falar algo, e arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas depois se levantou e saiu do meu apartamento.

Minha vontade era de dar um soco em Liam. Mas, como eu já disse, eu tinha um bom plano.

[...]

- O que você quer, Niall? - Zayn perguntou enquanto eu entrava na varanda de Harry.

- Só queria saber se você está bem...

- Eu estou ótimo, você não percebeu?

- Eu, hum, sei que você não está bem. É meio óbvio. Mas, hum, seria por causa do Liam?

- É meio óbvio.

- Você quer conversar?

- Não é necessário, obrigado.

- Tem certeza, cara? - Eu perguntei, aproximando-me dele - Não gosto de te ver mal. Quero dizer, não gosto de ver nenhum dos meus amigos assim...

- Eu, hum... Niall, eu vou para casa, okay? Desculpe, mas já está tarde e o Louis vai dormir aqui então... Eu não quero atrapalhar.

- Quer que eu te leve?

- Não, eu vim com meu carro.

- Você bebeu e eu não bebi.

- Tá, pode ser então... - Ele me entregou a chave do carro.

Assim que chegamos no prédio dele - era realmente perto - vimos o carro de Liam entrando na garagem.

Eu pensei que ele iria dormir na casa da Dani, mas provavelmente ela iria dormir ali.

Coitado do Zayn.

- Droga. Não acredito que essa peste vai dormir aqui. - Zayn bufou.

- Calma, Zayn. Se você quiser, eu fico um tempinho aqui com você...

- Tá.

E então eu estacionei o carro de Zayn e nós subimos para o apartamento dele. Liam provavelmente ainda estava no carro, não tinha nenhum barulho no corredor. Entramos e Zayn disse que eu não precisava ficar se eu não quisesse, ele iria só tomar banho e dormir, então decidi por ir para a minha casa, fazer o mesmo.

Quando Zayn abriu a porta para mim, Liam estava saindo do elevador com Danielle agarrada em seu pescoço.

- Tchau, Niall. - Ele estendeu a mão, mas eu o abracei e dei um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Tchau Zayn. Eu falo com você depois, okay? - Completei, ao ver a expressão dele. Olhei para Liam e senti vontade de rir. Ele estava fazendo uma cara que queria dizer "Ei, isso é meu, você ficou louco?", e claro, eu retribuí com meu melhor sorriso no estilo "Esquece, cara. Você perdeu".

E esse era meu plano. Atentar Liam.

Até porque, com o Louis estava ficando muito chato.


	28. Chapter 28

_Eu sei que demorei muito, podem me matar. Mas, sabem, eu estou cansada._

_Cansada de tudo, cansada das pessoas idiotas que eu tenho que ver todos os dias na escola, cansada da minha família... Eu só queria ficar em paz um tempo, e, obviamente, não deu certo._

_E eu estou doente, de verdade. Faringite. Estou sem voz tem quase duas semanas, e, uhm, não é muito fácil de escrever quando parece que um pulmão vai sair cada vez que você tosse._

_E ah, três semanas seguidas de provas também não facilitam a vida de ninguém._

_Eu reli parte dessa fanfic outro dia e percebi que eu só estou enrolando. Assim que terminá-la e arranjar um tempo, eu vou reescrever tudo. Não vou mudar a história, só a forma de escrever. Não, não vou mudar para terceira pessoa, mas vou melhorar algumas coisas, já que isso aqui está ficando uma porcaria._

_E ah, só mais alguns capítulos e essa fanfic acaba. E, com "alguns" eu quero dizer no máximo quinze._

_Enfim, boa leitura._

* * *

**Niall P.O.V**

**23 de Dezembro, 14:30**

Eu estava entediado em minha casa, então decidi sair para caminhar. Estava nevando e tudo já estava enfeitado para o natal, ou seja: tudo estava lindo. Eu sempre amei o natal, é uma época que me traz boas lembranças. As melhores coisas me aconteceram perto do natal. Exceto quando meu pai saiu de casa para não voltar mais, dia 21 de dezembro, quando eu tinha sete anos.

Encontrei Liam em um bar ali perto, olhando fixamente para seu celular.

- Hey! O que você faz aqui?

- Ah, oi Niall. Você, uhm, tem falado com o Zayn?

- E-

- Ah, que pergunta besta a minha... Você fala com ele todos os dias não é? Acho que faz até mais do que falar com ele...

Sorri maliciosamente, pensando que Liam tinha caído em mais uma de minhas brincadeiras. Zayn tinha entendido que eu estava tentando fazer, e aceitou me ajudar. Pensei que seria legal atentar mais alguém... Principalmente alguém como Liam. Eu conseguia ver nos olhos dele que ele sentia algo por Zayn, mas ele era muito orgulhoso para admitir.

- Bem, eu não o vejo desde ontem, quando saí do apartamento dele. Não sei como você não nos escutou...

Eu e Zayn fizemos uma grande bagunça. Bebemos, cantamos, rimos, e ele até tentou me beijar. Claro que eu não deixei. Estava fazendo aquilo só para atentar Liam, não iria me envolver com Zayn de verdade.

- Eu pensava que você não gostasse de pênis.

- Eu, uhm, acho que sua namorada pensa o mesmo sobre você. - Sorri e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- E-eu... O que eu tinha com o- Esquece.

- Aah, então você admite que vocês dois tinham algo...

- O quê? Eu não falei nada. Sabe, era só... Era só sexo.

- Mas isso não muda o fato de que você transou com um cara.

- Niall, não me lembre dis-

- Ah, qual é? Vai dizer que não gostou? Zayn falou que foi bom... Mas claro, ele disse que nem se compara ao que eu-

- Cara, o que você quer? - Liam perguntou, franzindo o cenho - Se você quer saber sobre o Zayn, vamos para outro lugar, okay?

- Ih... Por quê? Não quer que ninguém saiba?

- Para falar a verdade, Niall, eu não me importo. Não devo nada para essas pessoas, e se elas ficarem sabendo do que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer, bem, parabéns para elas. Eu só... Só não quero que ele escute errado, entende? Não quero que ele pense que eu o vejo como-

- Um objeto?

- É.

- Mas você acabou de dizer que era só sexo!

- Mas eu- Ugh, você não entende. E quer saber? Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. Até mais, Niall.

E, com isso, ele deixou o bar, esbarrando com Liz.

- Niall, o que faz aqui? - Ela perguntou, sorrindo quando me viu, e eu sorri de canto.

- Lizzy... Você está realmente bonita. - Ela revirou os olhos.

- Ah, meu querido, você está muito enganado... Eu já nasci muito bonita, mas hoje eu estou maravilhosa. - Ela riu e se sentou ao meu lado - E então, como vai?

- Acho que bem... E você? Sumiu por uns tempos?

- Tirei umas férias de vocês. Menos do Harry, aquele lá ficou me ligando de dez em dez horas praticamente... E, falando em ligar... Como o Zayn está?

"É claro. Todos preferem o Zayn."

- Bem. Todo mundo está bem.

- Ah... Você, uhm, quer tomar algo?

- Não, eu acho que já vou mesmo... Desculpe te deixar sozinha, mas eu... Tenho compromissos.

**LOUIS' P.O.V **

Lá estava eu, todo feliz e contente - nem tanto assim - passando o dia com minha mãe, quando meu celular começou a tocar. Eu tirei do meu bolso e - TCHARAM - meu dia feliz já não estava tão feliz assim.

- A-alô?

- _Louis? Oi amor. Senti sua falta..._

- Oi Els. Eu senti sua falta também, amorzinho.

- _Eu, uhm, acho que a gente precisa conversar, Lou..._

- Bem direta você, hein.

- _Eu estou em outro país. É, tipo, mil vezes mais caro para falar com você._

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, El? Você está estranha...

_- Ah, na verdade não aconteceu nada... Mas é que... Bem, quando você puder, me liga pelo skype. Eu acho melhor falar por lá, okay_?

E então ela desligou. "Que vadia! Mas pode ser que ela queira terminar comigo... Isso pode ser bom..."

Aproveitei que estava com o aparelho em minha mão e digitei uma mensagem para Harry - "Jantar na minha casa hoje?" - E ele rapidamente respondeu "Mas é claro que sim. Só que minha mãe quer falar com você antes, Lou. xx"

O resto do dia foi horrível. Minha mãe queria mais uma empregada do que um filho para passar o dia, então eu simplesmente saí da casa dela - isso mesmo, eu deixei minha mãe sozinha, falando com o nada - e fui para minha casa, arrumar as coisas para que, quando o Harry chegasse, tudo estivesse em ordem.

* * *

_Vocês devem estar pensando "Ah, o Niall vai ficar com a Liz, que coisa clichê af" mas eu só posso dizer que: Não._

_Chega de spoilers né._

_Eu juro que vou voltar rápido, eu estava doente - ainda estou né - maaaaaaaas agora eu estou com o meu lindo notebook de volta /o/_

_E TALVEZ eu poste essa fic no AnimeSpirit, tudo vai depender de como ela ficar depois de reescrita._

_Isso se eu não deletá-la daqui antes de terminar né..._


	29. Chapter 29

_Oi \o\_

_Eu não tenho muito o que falar, mas só queria explicar que esse chap é tipo... O que aconteceu durante os acontecimentos do chap anterior, sabem? Tipo, com os personagens que não apareceram e tal... Hoje mesmo eu posto o 30, e se der tempo, o 31..._

_Enfim, boa leitura :3_

* * *

**ZAYN'S P.O.V**

******Mesmo dia (23 de Dezembro), 15h, casa dos meus pais.**

Eu aproveitei que Niall tinha saído e fui para a casa dos meus pais, aproveitando que era um domingo e eu não tinha nada para fazer.

Péssima ideia.

Eles ficaram só me enchendo o saco com perguntas sobre como minha memória tinha voltado e se os médicos sabiam o que tinha acontecido comigo, e eu fiquei só... Improvisando. Até que eles tocaram no meu ponto fraco: Liam.

- E aquele seu amigo... Liam, esse é o nome dele, não? Você, uhm, tem falado com ele? - Meu pai perguntou.

- Er... Desde quando você sabe o nome dos meus amigos?

- No hospital... Enquanto você estava desacordado, eu tive tempo de falar com alguns deles...

Naquele momento, eu lembrei que meu pai tinha visto a gravação do elevador na qual Liam e eu estávamos nos beijando.

"Porra. Caralho. Desgraça. Merda. Putaria. Seu corno de merda, filho de uma puta mal comida, desgraçado do inferno, vagabundo, você tem que falar dele sempre, não é? Você gosta de me atormentar, meu Deus, você é muito chato."

- Ah, sim... E-eu... Eu ainda falo com ele sim. Por quê? - Meu pai fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, e minha mãe colocou uma mão na perna dele, possivelmente tentando acalmá-lo. Senti meu coração disparar e meu corpo começou a formigar, enquanto minha vontade de gritar tudo na cara dos dois só crescia.

- Filho, eu... Eu quero que você seja sincero, okay? - Minha mãe começou e eu engoli em seco - Agora que sua memória voltou totalmente, creio que você se lembra do que aconteceu entre vocês dois em... Um elevador. Zayn, você... Quer falar sobre isso?

- É melhor você ter uma boa explicação, Zayn, SE NÃO EU-

- YASER! Deixa o Zayn falar!

- Mãe, eu... Eu-

- Diz que foi para nos provocar, por favor... Diz que você não gostou daquilo, Zayn... - Meu pai falou, de olhos fechados, tentando se controlar. Respirei fundo - Por favor, diz que você não é uma bichinha louca para dar para o primeiro cara que vê.

Não me aguentei. Levantei do sofá e andei pesadamente até os dois.

- Eu estou cansado de vocês dois. Estou cansado de vocês querendo controlar minha vida. Se eu quiser voltar meu namoro com a Perrie, eu volto, e se eu quiser ficar com o Liam, eu fico! E pai, fique sabendo que eu gostei sim de beijar o Liam, e eu não ligo para o que você pensa. Eu costu-

E foi nessa hora que eu levei um belo tapa na cara.

- YASER!

- TRISHA, VOCÊ NÃO VAI PROTEGER ESSE GAROTO AGORA. VOCÊ SEMPRE CONCORDOU COMIGO SOBRE ESSAS COISAS, E VOCÊ NUNCA FALOU NADA SOBRE O QUE ACONTECEU COM O DAVID! - Meu pai apontava para mim enquanto gritava com minha mãe. Ele estava ficando vermelho, parecia prestes à explodir - E você, garoto... Você vai fazer terapia. Vai passar em um psicólogo, psiquiatra, seja o que for. Mas filho meu, bicha? Não. Isso eu não aceito.

- Isso não vai mudar quem eu sou. - Falei, sentindo as lágrimas se formando em meus olhos.

- Você não é isso, Zayn. Eu não te criei para isso, eu te criei para ser um homem.

- Eu não sou menos homem que você por causa disso.

- É sim! Eu nunca dei a bunda para outro cara!

- Mas eu aposto que, se tivesse oportunidade, você da-

- ZAYN! OLHE OO JEITO QUE VOCÊ FALA COM SEU PAI!

- Ele não é meu pai. E se você pensa do mesmo jeito que ele, você também não é minha mãe. - E, com isso eu saí da casa deles, batendo a porta com força.

Peguei meu celular e disquei o número de Harry, tremendo.

_- Alô?_

- Eu liguei para o Harry, não para v-você.

_- Não... Você ligou para mim, Zayn._

- Ah. De-desculpa então. Tchau.

_- Espera._

- O quê?

_- Você está chorando?_

- N-não...

_- Está sim._

- Eu já disse q-que não, Liam. - Sequei uma lágrima com a palma de minha mão e finalizei a chamada, por mais que quisesse falar com ele por horas. Só a voz dele já me acalmava, um abraço então...

Liguei para Harry, desta vez, me certificando de que o número estava correto.

_- Alô?_

- Harry?

_- Zayn? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- N-não, eu só... - Olhei para a janela da casa dos meus pais e minha mãe estava me observando - Tem como v-você vir me buscar agora?

_- Onde você está?_

- Er... Eu estou na casa dos meus pais...

_- Ah, okay. Já entendi. Eu só não sei por que você me pediu pra ir te buscar se você está com seu carro ai..._

- É que... Eu não estou em condições de dirigir agora. Vai que eu sofro outro acidente...

_- Não brinca com isso, Zayn. Mas então, só espera um pouco que eu já chego... Eu dependo de ônibus, sabe?_

- Okay... Eu vou te esperar no ponto mais próximo de casa.

_- Okay então._ - E ele desligou.

Estava guardando o celular no bolso quando ele tocou. Bufei, atendendo a ligação.

- Alô?

_- Zayn, o que aconteceu?_

- Niall? C-como você...?

_- O Liam acabou de me ligar me ameaçando de morte, ele estava falando que você estava chorando ou algo assim... Ele disse "Niall, se você fez alguma coisa com ele eu juro que acabo com a sua raça!"_ - Eu sorri. Pensar que Liam teve uma reação dessas fez meu coração acelerar e meu estômago congelar.

- Sério?

_- Claro 'né! Por que mais eu falaria isso?_ - Eu não consegui responder, meus músculos do rosto não se moviam. Estavam congelados em um sorriso gigantesco. Só desliguei e guardei o celular no bolso do sobretudo, explicaria tudo para Niall mais tarde, assim que tivesse tempo e meu sorriso se desmanchasse.

Mas seria preciso uma notícia muito, muito ruim para estragar o meu dia.

* * *

_E então? Eu posto os outros 4 capítulos escritos até quarta, okay? Amanha não sei se terei tempo, mas sábado e domingo eu não vou poder postar meeeeesmo ..._

_Só para vocês relembrarem, aqui vão algumas perguntas:_

_1- O que será que a Eleanor quer com o Louis? 2- O que a mãe do Harry quer com o Louis? 3- Por que a Liz sumiu por um tempo?_

_Até o/_


End file.
